The Choices We Make
by Dante1444
Summary: Kouga makes a choice that he can't take back and now everyone has to live with the outcome.
1. Chapter 1

Just a quick note. This is my first m/m fic…as a matter of fact it's my first fic period and if it wasn't for school I don't think I've written much of anything. It has not been edited and I typed it while I was ridding a train to Tokyo so don't be surprised by some of the mistakes.

If you want to give me some suggestions that's fine, if you flame I may hunt you down depending how my day has been.

Oh and all these guys were brought to our attention by Rumiko Takahashi; I'd like to meet her cause I have some questions.

THE CHOICES WE MAKE

Koga has no idea how long he had been trapped in this small chamber that he currently inhabited. For long hours, perhaps even days, he sat alone in the dark with only his heart-beat and the rustle of chains for company. It was becoming maddening, the sound of his own heart was so loud sometimes he thought it would explode.  
The worst of it all was the constant worry. Koga had no idea whether or not Ginta and Hakkaku were still alive. He told them to hide as soon as Naraku appeared while he was battling Kagura, but those two could be loyal to a fault when it came to protecting their alpha. It was unlikely that Naraku would have gone after them if he didn't consider them a threat…But if he sent Kagura, she'd toy with them and then kill them when they no longer amused her.

"I've got to get out of here." he said to the dark.

Steeling himself once more, the wolf prince strained against the chains holding his arms and legs. The chains, while short, were unnaturally strong and refused to break or be pulled free from the floor.

"If I…still had my jewel shards…this wouldn't be a problem." he grunted. He had awoken to find that not only had his sword and jewel shards been removed, but his furs and armor as well. Needless to say he felt very vulnerable.

"Well, then it's a good thing that you no longer have them." a voice in the dark responded, "Especially since I went through such effort to bring you here."

Had Koga been free he would have visibly jumped. How had that bastard gotten into this room? And how had he gotten so close with the wolf realizing it?

"I apologize for keeping your waiting my prince," Naraku said mockingly. "but I have been quite busy today. Preparations and all."

"Naraku, you bast-"

"You have no idea how fortunate it was that Kagura found you when she did," said Naraku, not letting Koga finish he insult. "no idea at all my prince…yet."

"Shut up! You have my jewel shards, so stop talking like I want to listen to you and kill me. Or are you planning to bore me to death?" replied Koga trying to show more courage than he had.

Taking the wolf's jaw in hand, Naraku leaned in close. "Had this been yesterday I would have already done as you requested my prince, but did you know that I have a obsession for reading? I can't stress enough the benefits of a good education and you will never guess what I found last night. Not only have I collected two more shards," holding them out to Koga teasingly. "but I now have the means to take control of the northern lands."

"What!?" Koga yelled in disbelief. "You dumbass! You can't just take control by killing me, it doesn't work that way. The clans will simply choose another."

Leaning even closer to the wolf, Naraku whispered seductively into his ear, "Who said anything about killing you…my pet."

Koga could feel the blood rush from his face. Pet? PET!? What was this fool on about? How could he…no that wasn't possible. Naraku could never get him to willingly ask that, much less get him to perform. He would die first.

Koga glanced up to see Naraku reaching into his robes for something. "Look, I have a gift for you. See?" he said hold it up. "It will fit perfectly and it even has an opening large enough to show off the mark I will be placing on you."

If Koga hadn't struggled before, he certainly started after seeing the dark collar in Naraku's hand. No way is this happening he thought in desperation.

"Now, now my pet, don't hurt yourself." Naraku said patting the wolf on the head affectionately. "Let us begin, it's going to be a long night and I know that at least one of us wants to enjoy it as much as possible. Now would you be so kind as to lift your tail and place your head on the floor?"

When the wolf didn't respond Naraku placed a hand around the base of his tail and squeezed hard. "Now do it or I will ripe it out and make you eat it!"

"Fuck you!" was Koga's only reply. Naraku could torture him to death for all he cared, he wouldn't submit.

"Oh my, we are not off to a good start my pet." the hanyou said mournfully. "Perhaps I should bring one of your traveling companions and kill him. Would that make you more obedient? The one with the spiked hair maybe…" With a laugh he went on. "I know what you're thinking. You want to believe that I don't really have your friends; that this could all be a trick. You might be right, but are you willing to risk it? Understand that if they are brought in here, they're dead even if you submit. And the last thing they will see as they slowly bleed out is you, naked and chained as you are now. But I can be a kind master, I'll let you choose which one dies first."

"Cursing himself inwardly, Koga felt himself crumble. Naraku knew exactly what to threaten him with. He had been willing to die just to spite Naraku, but he wouldn't, he couldn't sacrifice Ginta and Hakkaku. It just wasn't in him. Swallowing his pride Koga already on his hands and knees, slowly lifted his tail; exposing the most vulnerable areas of his body.

To say that Naraku was pleased, would be an understatement. He thought he would have to use every ounce of trickery he had to get the wolf to comply, but it seemed that threatening the wolf's loved ones was all the leverage he needed. "Very good pet, you're learning. Now let's put this collar on before I inspect the 'rest' of you. Uh-uh, keep your eyes open, I don't want you to miss a thing. As the clasp was set, Koga jumped at a small spark of demonic energy that escaped. It was a tight fit but not terribly so.

Once he was sure the collar was secure, Naraku moved behind the bound wolf and watched him shiver in revulsion as the hanyou began caressing the wolf's buttocks. "What a beautiful sight, my pet. Clearly all that running has been a great benefit…and what do we have here?" Reaching down he gave a firm squeeze to the sacs hanging between Koga's legs. Naraku smiled as he heard the demon moan despite his current situation. "It's no wonder why there are so many wolf demons, you appear to be a very potent breed. How you can run so fast and not hurt yourself is a wonder. Why had it not been for me, I'd image that you could sire an entire generation on your own." Naraku said chuckling. Giving them one final squeeze, he let them go and stood up. "We'll remove them in the morning.

Naraku's final words were enough to knock Koga out of the shock he was in. "Wha…remove them?" he stuttered.

"Yes," Naraku replied absently. "I honestly don't see a reason to keep them. Pets become much more docile after they're gone and besides, you won't be needing them anyway. The only pups you will have to worry about," reaching down and giving a playful slap to Koga's belly, "are the ones that I impregnate you with."

That was the final straw for Koga. He would die right here, right now. He'd make Naraku kill him. He pulled and struggled and growled with every ounce of energy he had. There was no way in hell he would accept this any longer.

In a sigh of frustration Naraku coiled his tentacles around Koga's limbs and with a single hand pushed the wolf's already bruised knees further into the stony floor and with a cruel, sharp voice he said. "Listen and understand pet! I have been very kind until now but I am at my end. Tonight you will be fully marked as my pet and tomorrow you will be gelded and displayed in front of your clan as proof of my claim to the northern lands. Now how your loved ones are treated and how long they live under my rule depends entirely upon you."

Watching the wolf end his struggles, Naraku slide down until his chest rested on Koga's back and whispered, "There is only thing I was you to say and I think you know what it is, now ask!"

Koga knew he had lost; he felt broken inside and wanted nothing more than for this to end. Fighting back the urge to cry, he lowed his head to the floor; leaving his tail and hind end up he spoke."

"Naraku…"  
"Ah-ah, a pet does not address his owner as such." Naraku corrected.

Unable to hold back the tears, "Ma…master, please---"

Whatever Koga said next was drowned out by the explosion.

Okay, that's the first part. I don't know if it's long or short but there it is. Like I said, I've never done anything like this before; I just had this story in my head and I literally typed it out almost word for word.

I have a good portion of the second part finished and all I need to put the ending. I'm a little curious about how people think it should end. I'll give you a choice.

A. Inuyasha fails to save Koga. (this route ends the story pretty quickly, like 3 or 4 parts and it's a dark story and doesn't end well)

B. Inuyasha saves Koga. (I have a lot more of this scenario bouncing around in my head and all I will say is that things get interesting)

I will try to update when I can but don't expect miracles.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still didn't make up any of these characters. 

Just so you know, this is a repost from AFF. I'm on chapter 11 at the moment and so some the things have changed. There are some errors (like Koga's name change to the correct spelling Kouga) that need to be fixed and I'm slowly searching for them but if you see any just let me know. 

Ok, the Bs win. Naraku doesn't get to keep his tentacles on Kouga. The next update may take a bit longer. This is also has not been betaed and I don't know when the next update will be since I'm planning a trip to Thailand, plus I've got a lot on my mind (which isn't unusual actually).

Ch. 2 The Worse Night of His Life.

Since the first time he had seen the Tetsaiga in action, Kouga never thought he would be happy to see the Wind Scar coming right at him. But having Naraku on his back, ready to make him a pet; Kouga felt nothing but overwhelming relief as he saw the golden energy head in his direction.

_Please let it kill me, please let it kill me!_ He thought as the Wind Scar approached.

As the intense wave hit, Koga felt as if his entire body was aflame. _Is this what it's like to die?_ he wondered, _Gods it hurts!_ The force of the blast was enough to cause the chains that bound him to come free of the floor and throw Naraku off of him. After being thrown into the air, Kouga went limp and tumbled to the ground; dazed and wounded.

Once the Wind Scar passed, it was the sound of shouting that brought the wolf around.

"Inuyasha! What were you thinking? You could have killed Kouga!" Kagome cried as she rushed into the chamber, which was now technically outside thanks to Wind Scar.

"Hey, get off my back! There was no other way to get past that barrier surrounding the door." Inuyasha spat back. "Besides, from the looks of things, I don't think the jerk would have minded."

For his part, Kouga would have agreed with Inuyasha had he been able to speak. Sadly, he had been so pulverized by the explosion that it hurt to breathe. He was sure at least a few of his ribs were broken and blood was streaming out of numerous wounds across his body. But the pain was nothing compared to the shame he felt. The Ookami didn't know which was worse; having Kagome see him like this condition or Inuyasha.

_Why couldn't that mutt have just finished me off? At least no one would have seen me collared and…begging Naraku._

He tried to turn his head to get a better view of the battle but he couldn't move; his body refused to. At least his ears seemed to be working properly. He could here Inuyasha's pack fighting desperately to keep Naraku from capturing him again. 

Naraku was furious. Kouga had submitted to him and all that was left was to mark him and mount him. This would have all but guaranteed his ascension to lord of the Northern Lands. Now that carefully laid plan was in jeopardy because of that dog demons interference. Naraku cursed himself for being so careless; he had put all of his focus on breaking Kouga and he had neglected to properly conceal his castle. But all was not lost. He simply needed to grab his soon to be pet and withdraw. And that is exactly what he intended to do.

Inuyasha didn't like the way the battle was going. Naraku was less interested in fighting and more intent on getting to Kouga.

He wanted to know what in the hells was going on before they had interrupted? What was Naraku trying to do to Kouga and why did that mangy wolf suddenly seem so weak and subdued? Despite the ongoing battle, the dog hanyou had the urge to run right up to Kouga and…do something. Do what he couldn't say, but the compulsion was becoming most distracting.

Naraku's attacks were becoming increasingly wild; darting toward Kouga only to be barely repelled.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku hollered. "This isn't working! You have to get Kouga out of here!"

"What?" Why do I have to do it?" came a reply.

"Because you're the fastest." Sango answered for Miroku. "Go, hurry!"

"Damn it all, why does it always gotta be me?" the dog demon griped as he headed to Kouga's fallen form. "Hey flea bag, you still alive?" He said as he picked Kouga up. He felt kind of weird holding the wolf, who was still wearing nothing but chains and a collar.

"Inuyasha, look out!" Kagome screamed.

Naraku was speeding toward Inuyasha at full speed; intent upon preventing the hanyou's escape.

Inuyasha was about to drop Kouga and unsheathe his sword when a weak, pleading voice stopped him.

"Inu…yasha. Please…help me." came Kouga's shaky voice. "Just follow….your instincts. You know what to do."

Kouga hoped Inuyasha would remove his head quickly and painlessly. He stretched his neck out to indicate he was ready for his end.

What happened next shocked all.

In the blink of an eye, Inuyasha swooped down and sunk his fangs into the exposed area of Kouga's neck. The sudden sharp pain, coupled with the shock of Inuyasha's actions completely overcame the wolf; uttering a low moan before collapsing into a silent, almost dead-like state.

Naraku's reaction, however, was anything but silent. "Curse you Inuyasha!" he said swerving to avoid Kagome's arrow. "You may have prevented me from claiming Kouga this night, but you will not keep me from what is mine this time." His face suddenly twisting into a cruel sneer. "Unless of course, you intend to complete your possession of him. Oh ha ha ha, you truly have no idea what you've done but I promise that by morning you will regret it."

With that the spider-demon shot into the sky, making his escape; leaving behind one final message. "We both know that you loathe Kouga's presence, Inuyasha. I encourage you, the next time we meet, to simply hand the little wolf over to me and I promise to make him pay for any humiliation he might have caused you." Finally he fled, his laughter echoing in the night sky.

Inuyasha glanced down at the wolf's fallen form and then to his friends. "What the hells was he talking about?"

Ok, shorter than the first one but I was on the train coming back from Tokyo and my mind was going 100 mph. I think the next one will be longer and some a pretty hot scene (at least it looks like one in my mind), but not with who you think


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still didn't make up any of these characters.

Well I'm back. I've been writing and writing and writing and writing. Seriously, this thing is longer than I thought it would be and I really haven't gotten to the "good" parts yet.

WELCOME TO TOMORROW

Everything was perfect. The sun was shining, the weather was warm and Kouga was free.

He had single handedly driven off Naraku, recovered his jewel shards, and even managed a sweet compliment from Kagome for his troubles. Now here he was, running through an open field heading toward the Northern Mountains to check on his pack. He could barely make out the cries of his two companions desperately begging him to slow down; as if he ever would.

Suddenly a flash of light and sharp pain sent Kouga tumbling onto what should have been soft soil. The beautiful field had unexpectedly become a barren wasteland filled with sharp rocks and hard, unforgiving dirt. When the wolf finally slid to a halt he felt as if he had just been beaten to a pulp. It took him a moment to realize that he wasn't alone.

"There now," Kouga glanced up to see Naraku towering over him, holding a bloodied knife. "that wasn't so bad was it?" he snickered giving the wolf a wicked smile.

Heart racing with fear, Kouga looked down at himself chained and naked; finding nothing between his legs but his shrunken member.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _He did it! He did it!_ was all that Koga could think as he hysterically tried to disentangle himself from the blanket that had been draped over him.

"Ah! Ah!" He panted, finding it hard to breath let alone move.

SLAP

The force of the cuff to his cheek was enough to calm him, but also left him seeing stars. Luckily the voices he heard next told him who he was with; if not where he was.

"Inuyasha! You didn't have to hit him so hard. Kouga is still seriously hurt." Miroku chided.

"Hey, you want him calm or you want him opening all those wounds we spent all this time bandaging?" Came an irritated voice in reply.

"Quiet, both of you!" Kagome said silencing the two. "Kouga? You were dreaming. It's us. Are you okay? You were hurt pretty bad by the Wind Scar.

"Ka…Kagome?" stammered the wolf (secretly reaching under the blanket and feeling a profound sense of relief to find that nothing was missing). "What happened? Where are we?"

"We're in an abandoned shrine. We stopped here to rest after Naraku fled. Kaede's village is less than half a days travel away." leaning in close with a worried look she asked again. "How are you feeling?"

In truth, Kouga had trouble finding a part of his body that didn't hurt. Had the dream not scared him awake, he probably wouldn't have woken up for another day. "I'm ok, I just need to WAIT!!" he said remembering. "Hakkaku and Ginta! Naraku had them, do you know where they are?? Are they alright?" His panic returning, he struggled to rise; ignoring Kagome's pleas to stop moving. He continued until a strong hand on his chest pushed him back down.

"Fool." spat the Inu hanyou. "Listen to Kagome and stop MOVING!"

Instantly Koga's body relaxed and fell back onto Kagome's sleeping bag. Shocked that his body seemed to obey Inuyasha instead of him; he looked up at Inuyasha, feeling that he had just done something wrong.

"Your friends are here, Kouga." Sango said announcing her presence. "They were being hunted by Kagura when they found us. They're hurt but should recover soon."

Kouga stared at the two sleeping forms on the other side of the room. He sighed, feeling relief flood him once more. He had held off Naraku's minions long enough for them to find help; at least he could be thankful for that.

"We also found your jewel shards." Miroku said. "We will, of course, (glaring at Inuyasha) give them back once this whole mess has been sorted out."

"What mess?" Kouga questioned. He had only been half listening to the monk. His neck really hurt and had been wishing that everyone would just leave him to rest.

With a frown, Miroku explained. "Well, you see we tried everything we could think of to take it off but nothing works. Fuda scrolls, Kagome's Scared Arrow, even Inuyasha couldn't pull it apart."

Kouga's eyes widened in sudden horror. He was still wearing the collar! Oh he wished he could melt away and drip beneath the floorboards. Both the object of his affections and his rival had seen him naked and collared. To make it worse he had the distinct impression that Inuyasha had carried him in such a state all the way to this shrine. He was thankful that the shattered remains of his pride, at least, wouldn't let him cry. He felt so humiliated…and confused.

Why wouldn't it come off? Sure he had submitted by allowing Naraku to place it around his neck, and he had asked his enemy to mark him but it never happened. Inuyasha had intervened before the binding had progressed to anything permanent. Kagome's arrow should have easily broken the collars hold on him. Then why…?

"I have some knowledge of demonic binding ceremonies" said Sango, interrupting Kouga's thoughts. "and I think I know what Naraku was trying to do. Even though he didn't mark you, Inuyasha did and that maybe the reason why it won't come off."

Kouga closed his eyes, remembering what should have been his final moments. He had begged Inuyasha to remove his head from his body; even gave him the perfect opportunity to do it. Instead he experienced a blinding pain and then nothing. That pain was there now, burning into his skin as if his body didn't know how to heal it.

Opening his eyes, Kouga looked right at Inuyasha (who had become rather quiet by that point) and in a whisper said, "You bit me."

At first Inuyasha just blinked several times. Then opened and closed his mouth as if he couldn't find the proper words to respond. Until finally…

"Don't try blaming this on me. You said 'follow your instincts' and that's what I did."

Inuyasha really didn't know what else to say. He had done as Kouga said, though looking back on that moment he now realized that Kouga had wanted him to help end his life. Problem was, killing the flea bag had never even entered his mind during the battle. His only desire had been to bring the wolf close to him and bite the exposed area of his neck. Inuyasha could still remember the sweet taste of the wolf's hot blood as it flowed into his mouth and the feeling of bestial delight as he swallowed. Even now, he the urge to finish what he had started burned inside his chest. To mount the wolf and see him tremble beneath him.

"Look, we can't do anything about it now." Inuyasha stated want to end this conversation. "Myoga and Kaede will be able to figure this out. I say we get some rest and head out early."

With that, the dog demon turned around and left; intending to sleep outside and put some distance between himself and Kouga. As the others started preparing for a much deserved rest, Kouga took the opportunity to ask a question he had been wanting to ask since he woke up.

"Hey monk," he whispered to Miroku. "I know you had to bandage me up and all, but could I get my furs and armor back?"

"Oh! Well you see Kouga…" Miroku scratched the back of his head nervously. "…we tried to find your belongings but all we found was your sword."

Following his gaze, Kouga saw his sword propped up against Kagome's bag; it looked like it was covered in dirt and ash.

"We, uh, think Naraku burned the rest of it. I'm sorry."

"Ah man." Kouga turned his head back to look at the monk. "But what am I going to wear?"

"It shouldn't be too hard to find something for you at the village, but for now Inuyasha is letting you borrow his Hitoe. It's a little loose on him so it should fit you, though it might come up a bit short." Miroku gave him a little grin. He had seen Kouga naked while dressing his wounds and he had to admit that he was curious to see how much cover the Fire Rat Robe would actually provide.

"Get some rest, you still have a lot of healing to do. Most things don't survive close encounters with the Wind Scar."

With a sigh, Kouga allowed his broken body to relax. He really didn't want sleep anymore; he wanted answers. Was he actually a pet? If so, whose? And if not, then why wouldn't the collar come off?

Though his mind wanted to be up, his body refused to cooperate and he was asleep before he realized that he had closed his eyes.

For Kouga, most of the next day was devoted to healing. He woke only to stomach some food and reluctantly allow Inuyasha to help him dress; he was wary to accept any more "aide" from the hanyou.

The monk hadn't been mistaken about the size of the hitoe. Even though it fit well enough, the length of the garment was almost too short to cover his lower regions. If Kouga were to bend over too much he'd give everyone a sight they wouldn't soon forget. He, nonetheless, understood why Inuyasha cherished it. The material was soft and light weight, yet tougher than armor and despite the coolness of the morning he felt comfortably warm.

He fell asleep just before they set out on their journey. The injured wolf was to be carried in the arms of Inuyasha since Ginta and Hakkaku had already been loaded on to Kirara's back.

When next he woke, Kouga found himself, alone, in a small hut. From the noise outside he assumed that they had arrived at the village and that he had slept most of the day away. With some effort he managed to sit up; his muscles protested but he managed to stay up. Just as he was wondering where everyone was, Inuyasha entered looking rather serious.

"Hey, are you awake yet?" he grumbled. "Myoga and the old woman want to ask you some questions."

This was what Kouga had been waiting for. He was more than ready to get the collar off and pretend that the last few days had never happened. After a few failed attempts at standing Inuyasha went to him, mumbling something about not having all day, and picked him up bridal style. And just like that, they headed to Kaede's dwelling.

Inuyasha had hoped that Kouga would be able to make the short trip by himself. He was becoming uncomfortable carrying him everywhere. Not only had he noticed a slight change in the wolf's scent (which the hanyou found very appealing) but Kouga kept melding into his arms; regardless if he was awake or not. Inuyasha wanted to believe that Kouga was just a big softy who liked to cuddle with any warm body (either that or a pervert) but deep down he had to wonder. Such behavior was definitely more pet-like than that of an alpha-male.

What if Kouga had really become a pet? There were times when Inuyasha would have loved to see his rival so humbled. Every time Kagome had "sat" him in the wolf's presence in fact.

But now, seeing Kouga brought so low, Inuyasha felt something akin to pity. He wanted to comfort him and make things right but didn't know how. He sucked at this kind of thing.

Upon entering the hut, Inuyasha set Kouga down against the wall, stood up (but not before giving the wolf a final sniff) and then sat down quietly on the other side of the hut.

Kaede was first to break the silence. "Kouga, everyone has told us as much as they can about your capture by the fiend, Naraku. But we need you to fill in the gaps. Tell us everything that happened and that was said while ye were alone with him."

With a deep breath, Kouga told them. About the fight, his subsequent capture and imprisonment in the room, Naraku's plans, the collaring…everything. Well almost everything; he didn't want to repeat what Naraku had intended to do to him the morning after he was supposed to have been mounted.

His three-member audience sat in silence, though Inuyasha became visibly more agitated as the story progressed.

"Well thank you Kouga, I know it must have been awkward to force yourself to relive all that." Myoga spoke once the wolf had finished. "The first thing I can confirm is that Naraku is correct in his assumptions. Had he finished making you his pet nothing could have stopped him from taking over the North."

"But where did such a binding ritual come from?" Asked Kaede. "I must confess, this is the first I've heard of such an affair."

"This dates back many ages ago," the flea offered, pleased that people were actually looking to him for advice. "before mortals even came to these lands. A much more regal era when demons worshipped other demons; not just as nobles but as gods. And of course, taking another demon as a pet was no small matter back then. It was usually only done for two reasons."

"Many times, if a great demon was extremely pleased with or desired one of his followers, he would present that demon with a collar as a sign of his intentions. Of course no one would ever refuse an opportunity to be the personal possession of a god so the marking and mounting would typically be immediate in the presence of witnesses."

Sitting back to relax he continued.

"The second reason was for showing compassion and mercy. During honorable battle between demons, there was only one possible outcome; one would win and the other lose. If the victor wished to show mercy instead of brutally killing his opponent, he would take him as a pet. Thereby still gaining any of the lands and titles belonging to the loser but leaving him alive. The new pet would be cared for and his loved ones would come under his owners protection."

"Sadly," the tiring Myoga said, his expression souring. "though the binding ritual is still done today, it is usually for purposes of humiliation or some shameful attempt to grab power. Truly decadent times we live in."

Kouga listened with rapt attention, as an heir (possibly former heir) to a kingdom he knew some of what Myoga was talking about. But he soon realized that this little flea knew more about his own heritage than he did. The elders always said that he made a poor student.

Now it was Kaede's turn.

"Hmmmm, this is most perplexing. Kouga you allowed Naraku to collar you and then submitted to him by asking to be marked, correct?"

"Yes." he replied feeling more than a little annoyed. The old woman made it sound like he wanted Naraku to do it.

"And then you submitted to Inuyasha and let him mark you?"

"Yes." he said again. Though given his condition that day, he was prepared to argue about whether he "let" the inu do anything to him.

"Wait…I never submitted to Inuyasha. I wanted him to kill me, not mark me."

Myoga and Kaede looked at one another as if having a silent conversation that only old people could understand. Kaede spoke first.

"I'm afraid you're wrong Kouga. You begged Inuyasha to help you and exposed your neck to him. You may have not intended it as a sign of submission but your demonic nature knew better."

"But…but that shouldn't matter!" Kouga said, desperately wanting to hear some hope that he could have his life back. "Two demons performing two different parts of the binding shouldn't count. It's not fair."

"All fairness aside," Myoga countered. "the number of demons really doesn't matter. What DOES matter is you and the choices you made. You made the decision to submit and you did it twice. No, I'm sorry Kouga, but you can't go back. You are a pet and this is your life from now on."

The truth hit Koga like a punch in the stomach. He was going to be like this forever? He couldn't believe it; his mind refused to accept this.

"I would surmise, that all that remains is to identify exactly who your…uh…owner is." Kaede said quickly, feeling it was best to end this soon and give Kouga time to process his new reality. "Inuyasha, would you come closer? I would like to test something."

With more than a little apprehension, the hanyou leaned toward the priestess.  
"You mean like this?"

Instead of replying, Kaede reached for the rosary hanging around his neck and gave a firm tug. To almost everyone's surprise, the rosary snapped, sending dozens of beads falling powerlessly to the floor.

"Just as I thought," Kaede looked at the shocked Inu "your domination over another has circumvented the subjugation spell. For a master answers to no one."

Turning back to the others, she fixed her remaining eye on Kouga.

"However, considering the large part that Naraku has played in all of this, I believe that both he and Inuyasha have a claim on you. Logically, you will belong to the one who completes the binding first."

"I agree," added Myoga. "though it may be possible for another demon to mark you, if you were to submit to him or her. Quite an unheard of phenomenon; a pet with the chance to pick his master. I suggest we end here and let Kouga think on all of this. He needs an owner and I advise him to choose quickly before someone else chooses for him."

With that, Inuyasha, who had been marveling at his own found freedom (unaware at how heavy the rosary had been until it was gone), moved to carry Kouga back to his sleeping hut. However, the wolf stopped him.

"One last question, Myoga." he paused unsure if he wanted to really ask. "Have you ever heard of pets being…gelded? Kouga felt Inuyasha tense in surprise but kept his eyes on the flea, waiting for answers.

"Well, actually yes I have. Only three times in all my years. Once when a pet needed to be remained what losing honorable battle meant and twice when a master wanted to stop his pet from rutting. In both instances, the pet became much more docile and even grateful to his master. Did Naraku attempt to…?

Kouga remained silent, choosing to let the others figure it out.

Seeing that Kouga was finished, Inuyasha picked him up and left without a single comment.

Kouga kept his silence during the short journey back to his hut. All the while Myoga's works kept echoing in his mind. …you can't go back…this is your life now…. For the first time in his life, Kouga was at a loss about what to do. He wasn't a prince or an alpha male anymore. Hell, he wasn't even a person in his own right; he was property. His master could command him to do anything and he'd do it. Apparently, he'd even start to like it.

So engrossed in this thought he didn't even noticed they had stopped until Inuyasha put him down and tried to removed Kouga's arms from around his neck.

The hanyou remained pressed against the wolf a little longer than necessary, then he stood and made to leave. "Get some rest," he said "and I'll check on you later."

Kouga had just closed his eyes when Inuyasha addressed him again.

"Hey," he said looking at him over his shoulder. "I have no intention of making you my pet, so just forget about that. But if for whatever reason you were mine, I wouldn't…do to you what Naraku planned to do." Pausing only for a moment longer, he turned and walked out.

Despite his mood, Kouga couldn't help but feel his spirit lift by Inuyasha's attempt to make him feel better. It was nice to show that the alpha cared about his pack.

Kouga briefly imagined what it would be like to have Inuyasha as his owner. Sure he was a little rough and tactless, but damn he could fight. After the way he dealt with the Bird's of Paradise, Kouga doubted that any in his wolf pack would challenge the Inu's right to lead.

Inuyasha really was the best choice. Infinitely better than Naraku, and asking Ginta, Hakkaku, or any of the other wolves would just lead to too many pro-

WHAT THE HELLS WAS HE THINKING!? He was Kouga, a warrior. Everything he had, he earned fighting with claws and fangs. Had he fallen so much that he was actually pondering who would make the best owner, let he was some kind of…pet.

Suppressing a shudder, Kouga suddenly didn't feel like resting at all. Gritting his teeth, he finally managed to stand on his own and take a few experimental steps forward. Slowly and with a noticeable limp, he made his way out of the hut and into the afternoon sun. Maybe some fresh air would help clear the mess his brain had become.

Ok, yes a lot of info to take in. The hot stuff in coming and it should be in the next update or the one after. I haven't decided if I'm going to merge the two parts yet (I've done both already). The reason why it's take so long is because I'm hand writing it first. It helps me focus on this whole thing, plus it gives me ideas. I didn't think this was going to be so long. I have a 40 page notebook and I've filled almost 32 pages.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Does anybody read this? Oh well, I didn't makes these people up.

Still typing away. I think there will be hot stuff in this update. Not Inu/Kouga though. Dry your eyes, it will come sooner or later.

I thought I would add a little information about the wolf tribes as I see them. Each tribe, clan, pack, whatever has an alpha or a prince. Each prince is a member of a kind of council. The leader of this council is the Lord of the North. Unlike the West, the lordship isn't necessarily passed down through blood relations. When the current lord is no longer capable of leading the council elects the strongest. If there is no clear candidate, the princes battle for the right to rule. The victor claims the North and can rule unchallenged until he or she is either killed or incapacitated in some way. The lord can accept challenges to but doesn't have to (he's the lord, who's going to make him?)

Oh and through a list of reviews and e-mails, Kouga is going to be punished in the next update. But I swear it isn't bad; I imagine that you'll read and go "ah" and then "aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh".

True Friends and Something Closer

Kouga hadn't been walking long before he heard the voices he had been dreading to hear since his last encounter with Naraku.

"Kouga! Hey Kouga! Wait up!"

Ignoring the urge to flee, he turned and saw Ginta and Hakkaku rushing toward him. They were bruised and bandaged but otherwise healthy; though Ginta had one hell of a black eye. They made their way to him stopping only when they got a good look at him.

Kouga realized just how different he must have looked. He was still wearing Inuyasha's hitoe, his hair was hanging freely down his back and his collar was visible to one and all. Damn, when did I start think of it as my collar?

They all stood there silently as if speaking would make this strange meeting even more uncomfortable.

"Sango told us what happened…but we just had to see it for ourselves." Ginta said being the first to find his voice. "We didn't want to believe that you had a…um…"

"A collar. It's okay, you can say it." though Kouga himself had chocked on the word. "I guess you guys won't have to worry about trying to keep pace with me anymore, huh?" he said trying to inject some humor and failing miserably. He felt himself beginning to shake and wished that the two other wolves would just leave.

"Kouga…"

"Look, there's no reason for you two to stay here! You should go back to the North and warn the other princes about Naraku's plans. Tell them I died, tell them the truth, I don't care." By then Kouga was shaking so badly he couldn't stand it. "Just make them understand that I won't, that I can't come back. And stop looking at me like that!"

"Kouga, don't you understand?" Hakkaku said seeing his former alpha's distress. "You gave up everything to save us. You put the pack ahead of your own self, just like you always do. And you think that we're just going to leave you now? Not a chance.

"We don't care that you're…a pet." Ginta added. "We love you and we always will."

Choosing to show their affections, the two wolves ran to Kouga and embraced him tightly. Pressing their bodies into his, they began kissing his cheeks and giving him light nips on his jaw and nose; showing their feelings as only wolves know how.

Kouga, though more relaxed, was a little put off by Ginta's and Hakkaku's actions. Such displays were common amongst close companions and playful pups, but Kouga had never been able to participate. His father, the alpha before him, believed that a leader must always be a symbol of strength and dominance. Leave all that sentimental garbage to those beneath you, my son he had said many years ago.

Before his submission, Kouga would have pounded his pack mates for trying something like this, but now things were different. _And they know it, consciously or instinctively they know that I'm no alpha._ The truth was, Kouga really enjoyed what they were doing to him, too much in fact. The little bites, the kissing AND the licking were starting to make him feel very warm.

His body was just beginning to respond when his knees buckled and he fell back into Ginta's chest.

"Oof, Kouga are you ok? What's wrong? If you're still weak, why are you up walking around?"

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't be." Kouga said while trying to regain his footing. "Inuyasha told me to rest, but I wanted to go for a walk."

After an awkward silence Hakkaku spoke. "Uh Kouga, if Inuyasha told you rest then you should have stayed there."

"Yeah, but I didn't feel like it. What's the big deal?"

"Kouga! He's pretty much your owner now, right?" Ginta said growing serious. "You have to do as he says. Come on, if we go back now maybe Inuyasha won't punish you."

"Puniwaaaa…" Kouga had a double shock. The idea of actually being punished like some naughty youngling and that Hakkaku had unceremoniously picked him up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Hey put me down; I can walk!" Kouga said hastily as he felt his only cover slide down toward his shoulders.

"No, your still hurting and besides this is faster." Hakkaku replied heading in the direction of Inuyasha's scent. Unaware that he was giving everyone they passed an excellent view of Kouga's rear.

It wasn't long before they heard two familiar voices. Kagome and Inuyasha were having one of their arguments, and by the level of noise it was a big one.

"No!" Kouga heard Inuyasha say. "I won't do it! It's not fair to…to…any of us!"

"I'm not saying that you have to," came a sad reply, "I'm just saying that you should think about it."

"Inuyasha! Hey Inuyasha!" Ginta yelled.

Inuyasha had been so focused on Kagome that he literally did a double take when he looked up to see Kouga's firm ass 'staring' back at him. Almost instantly he felt an odd sensation stir in his lower regions. It took him a few moments for the realization to him home; he was getting horny! His body was responding to seeing the wolf displayed in such an exposed manner. Inuyasha was confused and when Inuyasha was confused he got angry and when he got angry he yelled.

"What are you two…two…knuckleheads doing?! Put him down!" Quickly shifting his hakama to hide his arousal.

Upon hearing the hanyou's agitated voice Ginta and Hakkaku slide to a halt. "We're sorry, Inuyasha." Ginta said, helping Kouga to the ground. "We just wanted to bring Kouga back to you."

"What do you mean 'back to me'?"

"Well, you ordered him to rest and we found him walking outside so we brought him back." Hakkaku answered as if this situation was completely natural.

Inuyasha was dumbfounded. He hadn't meant what he said as an order really; a strong suggestion maybe but not an order. He now understood just how much power he truly had over his former rival. He could give Kouga any command and the wolf would have to do it…ANY command. The very idea was both exciting and disturbing.

"Uh…okay. You two take Kouga back to his hut and stand guard to make sure that he stays there. And let him walk there if he can." Inuyasha really didn't trust himself with another chance to see Kouga's rear.

"Sure thing Inuyasha." Ginta called helping a limping, red-faced Kouga walk away. "Thanks for not punishing him!"

At this Inuyasha turned back to Kagome.

"Punish?"

Kouga felt like crap. He couldn't blame Ginta and Hakkaku for taking him back. Inuyasha might end up being their new alpha, it was in their best interests to show the hanyou some respect. And they were at least kind of helping Kouga accept his new station in life. _I guess they really do care about me._

Kouga couldn't believe that he felt guilty for disobeying Inuyasha. Not long ago he would have jumped at the chance to disregard anything the hanyou said. Now he was so ashamed that he didn't even meet Inuyasha's gaze when Ginta told on him. Instead, he just stood there looking at the ground as if he really was a naughty youngling.

When they arrived at the dwelling the villagers set aside for him, Hakkaku led him inside and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Get some rest and recover your strength. We'll be outside until you fall asleep."

After the mo-hawked wolf left, Kouga removed the fire-rat robe to let it air out. Climbing under a blanket, he was asleep in moments.

A full nights sleep did wonders for the wounded wolf. As he drifted back to consciousness he felt more that much of his lost energy and vigor had returned. He also felt very relaxed and surrounded by warmth. His injuries still hurt but no where near as bad as they had been in pervious days. Opening his eyes he discovered the source of wonderful heat; he was sandwiched between two bodies.

Ginta and Hakkaku had chosen to join him in bed after he had fallen asleep. Ginta was in front of him with his arms wrapped around Kouga's neck. Hakkaku had taken up position behind him with a hand on his stomach. Kouga blushed when he realized he was the only one naked under the blanket.

Living in the northern mountains, the cold weather made bed-sharing a common practice; even amongst the wolf tribes. Though again like his father, Kouga never participated preferring to claim that he was too strong to let the cold bother him. Kouga had to admit, he now disagreed with his father; this felt really good.

Yawn "Morning, Koga. Sleep well?" Ginta said as he woke up.

"Wha…What are you two doing here?"

"Well, last night we checked on you and saw you shivering. So we decided to keep you warm. I don't know why you're complaining," Ginta's face began to redden. "you seem to be enjoying it." With that he ground his hips a little more into Kouga's.

Now it was Kouga's turn to blush again. He was rock hard. His erection was actually rubbing the front of Ginta's kilt. To make matters worse, his hind-end was perfectly nestled against Hakkaku's crotch. Kouga could feel his pack brother's bulge digging into his cheek.

"Hahaha, don't worry about it Kouga." Hakkaku said, unable to keep his laughter in check. "It happens to everyone at least once. Hey Ginta, remember that time last winter? You know, the time when we almost mat…"

"LOOK Kouga!" Ginta interrupted hastily, trying to keep Hakkaku from saying anything else. "Inuyasha brought some clothes and food."

Kouga's blush went full body at the thought of Inuyasha catching him sleeping like this.

The three wolves probably would have stayed as they were if not for the sound of three empty stomach making their presence known. After eating their fill, Kouga moved to don the human clothing only change his mind when he caught a whiff of his own body. He hadn't bathed since his capture and he was becoming rather pungent. Wearing Inuyasha's robe once more, he followed his companions to a nearby river.

Once they arrived, each disrobed and unceremoniously dove into the cool water. 

While Hakkaku and Ginta were busy washing each other, Kouga moved off to bath alone. He sat in the shallow water, letting the current sweep over him, imaging Naraku's touch being rinsed away along with the grime and dirt. The only part of his body to remain untouched was the skin beneath the collar; for it shocked him every time he tried to move it. He could, however, touch Inuyasha's mark. Running his fingers over it as he looked at his reflection in water, Kouga could see that the mark now resembled five purple claw marks. 

Demon marks were typically unique; varying in shape and location on the body. When Naraku marked his minions, it was usually a large spider on the lower back. Inuyasha's is apparently claw indentations on the neck (or perhaps wherever he bites).

Kouga had always wondered what his own mark would looked like. Now it appeared that he'd never know. Pets don't take mates and they never got to mark things as their own.

He sighed. That thought had sent him back into a depressed state. He'd never have a family of his own; he would just shadow his master's footsteps forever.

So lost was he in these sad thoughts that Kouga didn't realize that Ginta and Hakkaku had come up to him until he was sandwiched between them again.

"Hey, don't be sad." said Ginta as he settled in front of Kouga. "We'll stay by your side no matter what."

"Yeah, we won't let anything bad happen to you." Hakkaku voiced from behind.

At first Kouga was a little put off by the sensation of being surrounded by two naked bodies. However, he couldn't help but meld into the embrace when he heard their promises to stay with him. Resting his head on Ginta's shoulder he wrapped his arms around the wolf's back and pulled him closer. He smiled a little when he felt Hakkaku do the same to him.

Here, at this point in time, there were no collars nor Naraku, no demonic hierarchy or binding ceremonies. Just three companions show how much the cared for each other. Kouga wished that it could last forever.

He was so focused on the moment that he almost missed noticing that Ginta was nuzzling his face. At least until Hakkaku started licking his ear.

"Huh? What are you guys doing?" he said opening his eyes. 

"Shhhh, don't worry Kouga. We just want to make you feel good." came a reply.

Hakkaku began to plant small kisses along Kouga's shoulders and back; his hands moving up and down his body. Going low enough to give his ass a firm squeeze before heading back up.

Ginta bent down and began teasing Kouga's nipples with his tongue. He felt a rush of delight when his former alpha moaned in pleasure. Giving the nub in front of him a playful nip he licked his way back up toward Kouga's face; careful to avoid contact with the collar. It wasn't long before three stiff members shot out of the water.

"Please…" Kouga took hold of Ginta's hand, guiding it downward. "touch me. I can't stand it."

Sadly, Ginta pulled his hand free. "You know we can't touch you there. It's against the rules."

Kouga knew; he didn't like it but he knew. There are three regions of an enslaved or bound demon which can only be "handled" by permission from his owner. Unfortunately, they were areas that Kouga really needed to be handled if he was going to "feel good". He groaned in frustration.

"Hush Kouga." Hakkaku said playfully. "You'll get your release. We just have to put some extra effort into it."

The two wolves went to work on Kouga; exploring and caressing nearly every part of his body. Ginta paid extra attention to Koga's balls, occasionally squeezing and tickling them; though being careful not to touch the dripping erection directly above his hands.

Hakkaku was really enjoying his position behind Kouga. He had a perfect view of the two demons in front of him and he now desperately want to achieve his own climax. Placing his member between Kouga's cheeks (though not entering) he began to hump the warm body; lighting striking the base of Kouga's tail.

"Oh, I feel so good." Kouga announced. "Don't stop, I'm almost there."

"Then help us Kouga." One of them said as his hands were placed on two ridged lengths. "Help us feel good too."

Kouga, not waiting for instructions, began to pump his hands up and down; making them slick with pre. It didn't take long after that. Twin howls filled the sky as Ginta and Hakkaku came; Kouga could feel them cum as he continued to pump. It was too much for him. His body went stiff as he added his own howl to the already loud cries. He had never cum so hard in this life, and he had done it without even being "touched". He became dazed, as if all his energy was being sucked out as he sprayed Ginta's chest with salty, hot seed.

After the three finally settle down Kouga put all his weight on Hakkaku; feeling lazy and satisfied.

"Wow Kouga," Ginta said as he wiped Koga's release off his torso with his hand. "you must have been really pent up. Look at the mess you made."

Opening his eyes, Kouga looked at the hand and then instinctively reached out and grabbed it. Bring it to his mouth he began to lick his own seed.

For a moment Ginta could only stare in disbelief. "Kouga! I…I didn't mean that you had to clean me."

But Kouga either didn't hear or ignored him and continued to lick; pausing only once to reach behind him to where Hakkaku HAD been trying to wipe his cum from Koga's back. Pulling the second had to his mouth, he began to clean it too; tasting Hakkaku's essence and coming to a single conclusion. His packmates tasted good.

Once he had finished, Kouga leaned back against his friend and fell into a light snooze.

He didn't even rouse when Ginta and Hakkaku lifted him from the water and placed him on a large, flat boulder to let the warm sun dry him.

Moving off, the two wolf demons chose to lay in the soft grass by the water.

"Can you believe that?" Hakkaku said, eager to discuss what had just happened.

"I know, I've wanted to do something like that with Kouga for a long time." replied Ginta giving a contented sigh as he stretched out on the grass.

"That's not what I meant. I'm talking about the way Kouga cleaned us."

"Oh yeah," Ginta opened his eyes. "I never thought I'd see him so something so…so…"

"Submissive." Hakkaku finished for him.

They sat in silence for awhile. They had promised to help Kouga adjust to becoming a pet, but seeing him act in such a manner (and enjoy it) was more than a little eerie.

"Hey Ginta, what do you think is going to happen now? To Kouga and the pack I mean."

"Well, whoever completes the claim on Kouga becomes alpha and the pack either follows him or one of us had to challenge him. Personally, I think Inuyasha would be the best choice. He's a good leader and he's strong enough to fight Naraku. The rest of us wouldn't have a chance.

"Oh." Hakkaku quieted once more, obviously thinking about something. "If Inuyasha does become our alpha, do you…do you think he'd let us take Kouga?"

"Take Kouga? You mean mount him? Hakkaku!" Ginta scolded. "Kouga is going to have a hard enough time living with the pack as a pet and you want to treat him like some kind of toy to be passed around and used? How can you be so stu…"

"Wait, wait you don't understand." Hakkaku said waving his hands frantically. "It's just that Inuyasha has been Kouga's rival since they met so I don't see them having a very close relationship. And since I don't think pets are allow to mate, he's going to be very lonely. But if we can convince Inuyasha to let him live with us, we could at least try to make him happy."

"Hmmm, we should probably discuss this with Kouga first, but it sounds like a good idea. And here I was thinking that you had become bored with me."

Hakkaku smiled at Ginta's teasing. "You know that you're all I need and all I want." Leaning forward he gave Ginta a deep kiss; tasting him as he quickly explored his mouth before letting go.

"Hey be careful. What if Kouga wakes up and sees us? You almost gave us away this morning."

"Relax," replied Hakkaku. "if anyone understands an unexpected binding it's Kouga. Besides, he can't do anything to us anymore and who would he tell? Inuyasha?"

"I just might." came a voice from behind.

Ginta and Hakkaku nearly jumped out of their skins. Turning they saw Kouga (still naked) standing only a few feet away staring back at them.

"I think you two had better start explaining." Kouga continued wanting to know what was going on.

Hakkaku spoke first. "Um…er…you remember this morning? When we said that sometimes people get aroused when bed-sharing? Well, it happened to us once last winter and…"

"Oh yeah," Kouga said sitting down. "it sounded like you were going to say that you two almost mated."

"We didn't almost anything." Ginta picked up Hakkaku's hand. "We started playing, next thing we knew we were kissing and we kind of lost control of ourselves and it just happened."

Kouga took a moment to study his friends. There were littermates- blood brothers; such matings were not forbidden but they were extremely looked down upon. "So you love each other?" he asked.

Ginta brightened at this. "We always loved each other, as packmates and such but the mating took it to a whole different level. It was a little disturbing at first but we make each other happy."

"But where are your marks? I've never seen them"

"Sure you have," Hakkaku said. "well mine anyway. Remember this? (He pointed to a jagged scar on his left pec) I told everyone that it was a wound from the Birds of Paradise, but it's really Ginta's mark."

Koga looked at it for a moment before turning to Ginta, who appeared to be shifting uncomfortably. "Where's yours?"

"I have one," he answered meekly. "but it's in a kind of embarrassing spot."

"Come on, show me. I promise not to laugh."

Ginta was about to refuse when his mate nudged him. "Go on, show him." he encouraged.

"No, it's humiliating."

At this Kouga inched closer. "You don't want to talk about humiliation with me."

Ginta considered his words and then abruptly stood up and turned his back to his friends.

"There, you see it?"

"No," replied Koga as he scanned Ginta from head to toe.

"Here, let me help." Hakkaku reached for Ginta, bent him over and pushed his cheeks apart.

Koga saw it, on the inner curve of his left buttock. It looked like a small, black paw print.

He tried not to laugh; he really did but he couldn't stop himself. It built up so quickly Kouga thought his insides would explode if he didn't release it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hey!" Ginta said as he straightened and turned around, his face a deep red. "You promised you wouldn't laugh."

"Shhhh." Hakkaku silenced him. "Can't you see that he needs this?"

Kouga was thrilled to hear the sound of his own laughter; he had begun to wonder if he had forgotten how to laugh. Rolling naked on the grass, he giggled so hard tears streamed down his face and his sides began to ache.

"Hahaha! I guess…hahaha…I guess I don't have to ask who the uke is in this relationship. HAHAHA snort"

After a time, he finally managed to gain some control, though feeling temporarily light-hearted and untroubled.

"So you won't tell anyone, will you?" Ginta asked settling down beside him.

"Don't worry, I won't say a word. I doubt Inuyasha and the others would care. As for the pack, I think they'll be too focused on me to care about you." Kouga added sadly.

They remained by the river through the morning and part of the afternoon before they decided to head back to the village. None of them wanted it to end; this was the first true rest any of them had had since Kouga began hunting Naraku.

Kouga dressed in his new clothes, obviously borrowed from one of the villagers. It was a brown yukata which fit loosely around his body; giving him more freedom than his old furs and armor ever allowed. They finished dressing and started back to the village.

"I guess we should give Inuyasha his hitoe. Do you think he's noticed that I'm gone?"

"Probably" Hakkaku said thinking. "We've been gone a lot longer than planned. We should have asked before going out here but it's too late now."

Well what do you think? I guess it's sort of a practice run for me. Just to see if I can really write sex the way I see it in my head.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, here's the update. Would have had it hear sooner, but what can I say, life. Anyways, this is still unedited so review and let me know if you find any mistakes. Or just review and let me know what you think.

Well, it doesn't Tickle

The day hadn't turned out well for Inuyasha; it went sour not long after he woke up. Carrying some borrowed clothes and some food, he had proceeded directly to Kouga's hut intent upon speaking with the wolf. About what exactly, he didn't know. Lately, almost every time he opened his mouth to speak nothing came out but stutters and half-formed words. He just didn't know what to say about all this.

Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined himself in the position of master to Kouga. Kick his ass? Sure. Insult him? Oh yeah. But to suddenly have the wolf in such a vulnerable state was beyond Inuyasha's comprehension. Nope, he just didn't know what to say, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try.

However, once he entered the wolves shelter any possible conversation he had thought of died instantly. For what seemed like an eternity, Inuyasha could only stare as Ginta, Hakkaku, and Kouga slept on in a rather compromising position. From the expression on Kouga's face, the hanyou could tell that the pet enjoyed having two warm bodies pressed against his skin.

Slowly, as if possessed, Inuyasha watched as his hand reached out and gently pulled the blanket from the sleeping wolves.

Eyes wide and heart racing, he gaped at Kouga's aroused form. Inuyasha was startled by the affect this had on him; feelings of lust and…jealously? Why the hells would I be jealous of this!? But as he continued to look on, a voice- almost a growl- whispered a single-word answer into his brain…MINE.

Just at that moment, Kouga stirred slightly. Seeing that he was about to wake, Inuyasha dropped the bundle he was carrying and quickly retreated; trying to ignore the growing need between his legs.

Things did not get any better. In fact, one could say that they got worse.

By the time Inuyasha made it to the villages local hot springs he was almost painfully erect. Try as he might, the image of Kouga naked and the inhuman scent of his arousal burned inside the hanyou.

Quickly disrobing, Inuyasha dove into the warm water; intending to relieve himself right there. As he pleasured himself with his hand, his heart began to fill with guilt and shame. He should be thinking of Kagome or Kikyo, but it was Kouga who had brought him to this point. Kouga who his desire thirsted for. 

Closing his eyes, Inuyasha imagined the wolf laying before him. Calling him "master" and begging him to complete the binding. Never before had Inuyasha wanted to cum and sob at the same time.

The Inu was so focused on finishing that he failed to notice that both Miroku and Shippou were also using the hot springs; at least until he opened his eyes. Luckily Miroku was far too busy trying to remain hidden while he spied on the bathing Sango to note Inuyasha's actions. Shippou, on the other hand, immediately swam over to the hanyou and demanded to know how he "made himself" so big.

Instead of answering Inuyasha dunked the kitsune, jumped out of the water and headed deep into the forest after grabbing his belongings. He spent the rest of the morning extremely frustrated.

Making his way toward his tree, hoping to get enough privacy to "finish", he couldn't help but curse when he found Kagome waiting for him.

"Inuyasha, I wanted to talk to you before I went home."

Surprised, Inuyasha turned to face her. "Why are you going back? Not more tests?"

"No, no. We've used up all of my medical supplies and I need to get more. I should be back by tomorrow morning." She paused, uncertain if she wanted to continue. "Have you thought at all about what we discussed?"

Inuyasha sighed, he hadn't wanted to revisit their last conversation. "I still can't believe you would even suggest such a thing. Do you have any idea of what it means? Of what we would be giving up?"

Looking directly into her eyes he continued. "And even if I wanted to, what about Kouga? He wouldn't allow it, I'd probably have to force it on him. Kagome…you and I…we…

"I know," she said sadly. "this seems wrong on so many levels; I hate it. But Kouga is our friend and if this works he could at least be happy, even if…" she couldn't finish; she was so upset.

"Look, I'm leaving now, but I promise to be back early tomorrow and then maybe all three of us could talk about it." Heading toward the well, Kagome jumped over the edge and without looking back, she left.

Inuyasha stood silently under his tree for a few moments. He had his privacy now, but for some reason was no longer "in the mood". He felt tormented. He didn't like being pushed in any direction and now it seemed that everyone was pushing him to make some kind of action regarding Kouga.

_I didn't ask for this to happen DAMMIT! Everyone just shut the fuck up!_

The hanyou couldn't catch a break. The day started bad and it stayed that way. Returning to the village he attempted to speak with Kaede only to have her call him an "ungrateful dog" and throw him out of her home. True she had been helping to deliver a baby, but that was besides the point. The villagers had wisely given Inuyasha his space but whispered behind his back as he passed; which irritated him even more.

His demonic half was also making its feelings known. Inuyasha could sense that it was all but demanding Kouga's obedience (making the Inu want to punch his own head). To top it all off, Kouga and his companions had disappeared. Upon discovering this, he spent the rest of the day and part of the evening searching. He was just beginning to worry that Naraku had somehow managed to sneak in and kidnap them, he came across their scent and followed it. Back to the village.

Entering the small living area, the Inu hanyou found the three wolves sitting around a fire; eating and talking.

"Oi, Inuyasha." Kouga said still feeling good from his early activities with Ginta and Hakkaku. "Thanks for letting me use this. Here you go." Kouga casually tossed the Fire Rat Robe at Inuyasha's feet.

Inuyasha looked down at his beloved clothing. It was rumpled and had bits of dried mud and grass on it. Instantly, his demonic nature flared. How dare Kouga treat him with such disrespect?! He had saved the wolf's life, treated his wounds and helped him in every way he knew how. And all Kouga could say is "thanks"?

Marching up to Kouga, Inuyasha pointed a claw at him and said, "Come on Kouga, we need to have a talk!" and turned and left. 

(A quick catch up on Kouga)

The rest of day passed without incident. Kouga learned from Shippo that Kagome had returned to her world and that Inuyasha was in a fowl mood over some argument they had had.

Kouga couldn't help but speculate on what the argument had been about. From the little pieces he had heard yesterday, it sounded like Kagome was encouraging Inuyasha to complete the binding ritual. The thought of Kagome wanting such a thing stung and he didn't want to believe it. He understood that Kagome had never shared his deeper feelings, but he had always been confident that he would eventually win her over. However, the humiliation of the past few days had dashed those plans. He had hoped that Kagome would have found a way to remove his collar and free him, but if she had already given up and actually wanted Inuyasha to mount him..._I can't believe that she actually thinks that's the best option for me but what else could they have been fighting about?  
_  
As the day turned to evening and then to night; most of the villagers could be seen preparing for a good, long sleep. Finally, it appeared that only those in the wolves' hut were still awake.

The wolves had just said good night to Miroku, Sango, and a sleeping Shippo when a fuming Inuyasha entered.

Without so much as a "thank you" for getting his hitoe back, Inuyasha angrily said that he wanted to talk and walked out.

Kouga hesitated as he watched the hanyou depart and didn't move until Ginta nudged him.

"Go on Kouga, we'll have a warm spot waiting for you when you get back."

"But what if he wants to…" the pet didn't want to finish.

"Then there is nothing we can do to stop him, but you said he didn't want to make you his pet so that probably isn't it. Just go find out and we'll be here waiting." Ginta said, giving him a soft push.

Taking a deep breath, Kouga stood up and followed Inuyasha. By the time he caught up to the hanyou they had already left the village and were just entering the forest when they stopped.

"Alright Inuyasha. What did you want to talk about and why did we have to come all the way-"

"Where were you today?!" the fuming Inu interrupted.

A little taken aback by the aggression in Inuyasha's voice, Kouga actually stuttered when he answered. "W-we went the river to bathe. What's the problem?"

"What's the problem? You didn't come to me first; you just up and left. I had to spend the entire day looking for you. Not to mention that Naraku could have found you, ya stupid dumbass!"

Kouga found it more than a little annoying that Inuyasha was expecting him to "ask permission" before doing anything. Biting his tongue, he stopped himself from responding with a particularly nasty insult. The truth was, a part of him agreed with the Inu demon; he should have told Inuyasha where he was going. Though he was still too proud to come out and admit his mistake, Kouga did try to apologize.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't think-"

Far from pacified, Inuyasha gave the wolf his classic 'keh!' and leaned in so close their noses were inches apart. "Damn right you didn't think! No wonder Naraku wanted you as a pet; should just wear a sign on your back that says 'I'm easy'."

Now that was a low blow. Deep down Kouga knew that Inuyasha was just worried about him (though lacked the ability to express it properly) but at the moment the wolf didn't really care.

"Better Naraku's pet than some filthy, mongrel dogs!"

For a moment Inuyasha saw only red. The stress and experiences of the past few days came crashing through and his demon half would not be stopped this time. "You'll regret saying that!" he half growled.

Kouga already did; as soon as the words had left his mouth in fact. Inuyasha had done so much to help him and he responded with the worse slight he could think of. Lowering his eyes to the ground in shame, he once more attempted to apologize. But before he could utter a single syllable, he was yanked off his feet by two strong arms.

"You dare say that to me? ME? I'll show you." came a voice Kouga almost didn't recognize as Inuyasha's.

Having lived most of his life in a world of 'kill or be killed', Inuyasha knew of only one punishment for bad behavior. Something he knew from his early childhood.

Sitting on the remains of a fallen tree, the hanyou pulled Kouga across his lap and roughly jerked the wolf's hakama down to his knees. Raising a clawed hand high into the air, he began to rain down several hard strikes onto Koga's exposed ass.

Still attempting to apologize, it took Kouga a moment to comprehend what was happening to him.

He was being spanked!

Spanked like a naughty pup that disobeyed its' parents. His bewilderment only lasted until the pain hit. Inuyasha was really putting his arm into it; each smack hurt worse than the last one. He wanted to move, to struggle, but his body was paralyzed. He wondered, between hits, if part of him was determined to take this punishment. At least his mouth worked. What started as a few small yelps soon turned to pain-filled cries.

"Inuyasha, stop it! Inuyasha, please stop!"

But Inuyasha didn't stop. _It's like he can't even hear me._

Inuyasha didn't hear Kuga. In fact the silver-haired demon didn't even know what he doing. His youkai had taken charge and as far as it was concerned, punishing a disobedient pet was perfectly normal.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

"Please stop." Kouga was now sobbing, having lost track of how many spanks he had received. "Puh-please MASTER, stop!"

Being called master was enough to bring Inuyasha back to his senses.

"Wha…what?" he said looking down almost surprised to see Kouga laying over his lap. _What have I done? Fuck, I lost control again_.

"Kouga, I'm sorry. I couldn't contr…I didn't realize what I was doing." Inuyasha winced at his own words. It sounded like a poor excuse in his head, speaking it made it just plain lame.

Blinking back tears, Kouga tried to get a firm grip on his own voice. "It's okay, I shouldn't have said those things. I don't have the right."

"Hey, listen to me." came a stern reply. "You have the right to say whatever the hell you want to say. I was wrong to punish you; I said I didn't want a pet and I meant it. I just…I lost control and I'm not even really sure why." That was a lie. Inuyasha knew that as far as his demon side was concerned, the wolf was a pet; one that needed to be disciplined.

It was a moment before Kouga said anything.

"I don't blame you, you know." He said as he unconsciously wrapped his arms around one of Inuyasha's legs. "It's all because of Naraku. We wouldn't be in this situation if it was for that bastard. We probably wouldn't have ever met. Damn him!"

Inuyasha sat quietly listening to Kouga curse Naraku; still ashamed of himself. Lowering his eyes he surveyed the damage he had done to the wolf's rear. It looked almost raw; blood was beginning to flow from a number of small wounds.

_Shit. I punctured the skin with my claws. I can't believe I did this…I need to do something._

Kouga knew he should move from the humiliating position he was in but he didn't want to. The pain he felt now would be nothing once he started moving.

_I can't lay here, bare-assed, on Inuyasha's lap forever. Maybe he could carry me bac--What the?!?_

His thoughts had been interrupted by the sensation of something soft and wet caressing his butt. _Is that…? Inuyasha is licking me!_

"Inuyasha, what are you going?"

"Shhhh" the hanyou said as he paused in mid-lick. "I'm trying to help you."

To Kouga's continued bewilderment, it did seem to be helping. The pain faded and was slowly being replaced by a warm pleasant feeling. Very pleasant. Kouga's face went red at the realization that his body was responding to Inuyasha. His body temperature soared, his heart pounded in his chest, and his hardening member was now rubbing against Inuyasha's thigh. Completely embarrassed, he prayed that the Inu wouldn't notice.

The half-demon in question was currently focused on the task in front of him. As he ran his tongue over the well shaped cheeks, Inuyasha smiled as he saw the broken skin mend and the cuts vanish. But instead of ceasing he continued to lick. The taste of Kouga's blood and the smell of his body was overpowering. Inuyasha wanted more. It was then that he felt the wolf's arousal pressing into his leg. Without thinking, he pushed Kouga's hakama further down his legs and moved assist the pet with his 'little' problem.

Cautiously, Inuyasha reached between Kouga's thighs (caressing the twin sacks as he went), grasped the hard cock and began to stroke it.

The attention that Inuyasha was giving to Kouga's ass was now well beyond pleasant. The wolf's heart raced as he enjoyed the hanyou's tongue and hot breath against his skin. Tightening his arms around Inuyasha's leg to hold himself steady, the wolf could only moan when a hand started to pump his erection; making him squirm and drip in a matter of moments.

Inuyasha was now licking so fast it made his tongue hurt. But he wasn't going to stop; he couldn't stop now. The wolf filled every one of his senses; he probably knew Kouga better than anyone now.

Inuyasha's hand, now slick with precum, glided easily up and down the stiff member. The sounds of Kouga's moans gave the hanyou an extraordinary sensation of dominance. Kouga would cum, but only because Inuyasha allowed him to.

Moving his tongue toward the center of Kouga's ass, Inuyasha was soon diving deeper and deeper between the muscular buttocks.

_Don't stop_! Kouga silently begged. _Bite me, spank me again! Just don't stop licking! I'm so close_.

Kouga couldn't stand it anymore; he was almost feverishly hot. He was recklessly humping Inuyasha now; desperate for his own release. But it wasn't until he felt the Inu's tongue lightly dip into his hole that he lost it.

It was as if an explosion had gone off in his mind and then spread throughout his body. He started to buck wildly on Inuyasha's lap as he sprayed his seed onto the ground. Wave after wave of pleasure rolled over him; he howled so loudly that he was sure that the village had heard him. 

Finally, after several minutes, Kouga went completely limp. His energy had been completely spent on the most intense orgasm of his life.

Inuyasha fell back against the fallen tree, panting heavily. He hadn't known that a person could get winded from using his tongue. Running the appendage over his lips he silently wondered if he had sprained it. Not only that but it seemed another problem lay between his legs. He was so hard, he was straining against his pants; he really needed some relief.

Kouga, too, had realized this. Without thinking or waiting for permission, he slide to the ground between Inuyasha's legs and began to loosen the Inu's clothing. It wasn't long before a hard, leaking cock sprang free into the cool night air.

"Kouga, you don't have to-WHOA…" was all that Inuyasha could get out as Kouga took the head of his penis into his mouth. The hanyou had to dig his hands into the bark of the tree to keep himself from grabbing Kouga's head and forcing his entire length into the warm mouth. He let out a long, steady whimper as the soft tongue ran over his opening. _Oh helllllllls, I won't last long if he does that again_.

Kuoga was elated that Inuyasha hadn't stopped him; he really, really wanted to do this. Coiling and uncoiling his tongue around Inu's member, he sucked harder and deeper until he was pressed against Inuyasha's lean body. He drew back and then went back down; all the while listening to the moaning coming from above him.

Inuyasha was so close that nothing was going to stop him. Any regrets or second thought had been burned away long ago. Opening his eyes, the sight of Kouga buried in his crotch, the wolf's tail wagging wildly in the soft dirt sent him over the edge.

Taking hold of Kouga's head he pushed him back so that just the head remained in the wolf's mouth. Shuddering, he came.

Kouga was stunned, both by Inuyasha's sudden release and at the amount of cum that filled his mouth. With the hanyou holding him there, he instinctively swallowed and continued to do so; finding Inuyasha to be very delicious.

Once he was finished, Inuyasha let go of pet's head, allowing wolf to fall back. It felt as if his muscles had turned to water. He slide down off the log and ended up right on top of Kouga.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Just looking into each others' eyes, not speaking nor thinking. They both smelled of other; they could taste each other and their lips were so close. 

Then one of them blinked.

It was just for a moment, but it was enough for them to remember who they were and what was going on.

Inuyasha rolled off Kouga and the next minute was filled with sorry attempts to explain what had just happened.

"Well…"  
"Yeah…"  
"I mean…"  
"Uh-huh…"  
"It's just….oh damn."

Deciding that talking wasn't going to work, Inuyasha stood and began readjusting his clothing. Kouga followed suit but first took the opportunity to check out his rear. He saw that it was slightly red but the pain and cuts were gone.

"I, uh, didn't know you could do that with your tongue."

"Huh?! Oh…" came a reply (Inuyasha needing a moment to figure out specifically what the wolf was talking about). "I haven't had to use it much since Kagome started bringing her medicine. And besides, how many people do you know that would feel comfortable having a dog demon lick them?

"Oh, I guess you're right." Kouga said while imagining the hanyou holding down a struggling Miroku.

Finally having finished dressing, the pair made their way back to the village. Neither of them even trying to talk.

Once they arrived outside of Kouga's shelter, the wolf stopped and turned to face Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you could have finished it, the binding I mean. Why didn't you?

"Keh! How many times do I have to tell your dumbass?" Inuyasha replied, his attitude coming back to life. "I don't want a slave and I don't want a pet. I won't force anything on you; I'd be like Naraku if I did that. Now get in there and go to bed."

After watching the Inu make a hasty departure, Kouga went inside and was immediately confronted by his packmates.

"Kouga, what happened?"

"We thought we heard you howling."

"We were just about to go look for you; is everything okay? Did Inuyasha…?"

Feeling completely exhausted and more than a little confused by tonight's events, Kouga wordlessly disrobed and crawled under a blanket between Hakkaku and Ginta. Closing his eyes, he fell into a very satisfying sleep.

Kouga woke early the next morning, finding himself once more sandwiched between Ginta and Hakkaku. Deciding that the previous day's activities had completely invalidated his bath, he carefully started disentangling himself from the others. Dressing quickly, he left the hut and made his way to the village's bathing area.

Walking through the forest, he adopted a deliberately slow pace. He felt good this morning and he wanted it to last as long as possible. He understood his mirth was just a byproduct of the whole I'm-a-pet-who-just-pleased-his-master thing but he didn't care. Nothing was going to spoil his mood.

"Well, it looks like my pet has finally wandered off alone." came a sinister voice.

Kouga's good mood was gone.

Well that's the update. What do you think? I know many of you were not to thrilled with the idea of Kouga being punished. Still think it was a bad idea?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I didn't invent any of these people or places

Hey people, I'm back. I would have updated sooner but between jumping back and forth between two countries, getting use to my new job (arg), and getting internet set up in my new apartment; I've barely had time to write much less type everything out. But I'm back in Japan now so things are slowly settling down.

It All Becomes Clear as Crystal

_Run!_

That single word echoed through Kouga's head over and over again. He knew that he needed to escape back to the relative safety of the village but his feet remained firmly planted to the ground.

"G-get away from me!" he stammered as he tried in vain to take a single step backwards.

"Kukukukukuku, that's no way to speak to your master. Especially given the risk I've taken coming so close to Inuyasha's forest. What's this? You seem surprised at your inability to move. Has Inuyasha never imposed his will upon you? Well, his lose."

Kouga could feel Naraku's tentacles sliding along his body, tearing his clothing away as they went. Soon he was once again naked in front of the wicked spider demon. He wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and retreat inside himself, but he forced himself to remain alert. _My friends will come, I know it._

"I do wish we could finish the binding in a more privacy of my own castle," said a voice interrupting Kouga's thoughts, "but I want this finished now.

Naraku let out another small laugh as he approached the petrified pet. "Take your proper place pet, the mounting and gelding will take place here. Now MOVE!"

Instantly Kouga's knees buckled and he found himself with his forehead pressed into the soft soil and his tail raised high in the air. In moments Naraku's body was draped over his, the hanyou's cold hands rubbing and pinching his stomach.

"Ah my pet, I can't wait to see your body swollen as you carry my incarnations. Imagine it, you get to be the mother of the army that will crush all my enemies and conquer all four corners of the world." Leaning forward, Naraku lowered his voice just enough to whisper into Kouga's ear. "Say the words, little pup; do it."

The wolf's body was shaking as he felt Naraku press up against his entrance. _I'm going to say it. I'm going to say it and I can't stop myself._

Kouga opened his mouth to speak but it seemed that fate was going to intervene one last time.

KAZE NO KIZA!!!!!

It was like a severe case of deja-vu. Except this time instead of feeling the burn of the Wind Scar, Kouga was roughly jerked out of its path by Naraku. After a minute of disorientation, he found himself placed directly between Inuyasha and the spider demon. Naraku intended to use him as a shield.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha spat. "Did you really think you could come here without me noticing? Nothing can hide from me in these woods; least of all you!"

The wicked demon's expression never changed, still damned smile. "Inuyasha, as you can plainly see, I am not hiding. I merely came to this place to reclaim what is mine. What's wrong? Have you come to watch?"

Kouga blushed as Naraku's hands caressed his chest and lower regions; as if they were lovers.

"He's not yours, you bastard; he's mi…he belongs to no one." Inuyasha gripped the tetsuiga even harder. _He's not taking him!_

"'belongs to no one'" Naraku mocked. "Surely you can see that isn't true; look at him. He isn't even putting up the smallest resistance to me. His youkai desires, needs an owner; you've had your chance and now it's my turn.

Naraku pulled Kouga to him so tightly that Inuyasha couldn't tell if he was going to try and flee or mount the wolf right there. Not that the Inu really cared, neither was going to happen.

"Move one more muscle and I'll…"

"You'll what? Kill me with the Wind Scar? Not before it kills our little pet. Kukukuku, this is why I never feared you, Inuyasha; always diving straight into action without even a hint of a plan. That is why you'll never be anything more than a distraction to me.

This time it was Inuyasha who laughed.

"A distraction am I? What makes you think that wasn't my PLAN all along?"

Naraku's blood ran colder than usual at Inuyasha's words. He sensed, no he felt a massive wave of purifying energy closing directly behind him. Eager to find the source, he turned…just in time for Kagome's sacred arrow to hit him dead in the face.

"I said that I'd be back early!" Came a yell from the forest.

The force of the miasmatic explosion was nothing when compared to the Wind Scar, but it was enough to separate Kouga from whatever remained of Naraku. He was thrown roughly to the ground and stayed there for only moments before two pairs of arms grabbed his and dragged him away from the battle.

"Don't worry Kouga, we have you." He heard Ginta's voice through the shock and disorientation.

Hurt, shame, surprise- all could have explained why Kouga didn't move or respond to his friend. Truth was, Kouga felt despair. Naraku's words had affected him deeply. He hadn't tried to resist; he hadn't tried to fight back. Kouga would have let the spider-demon mount and geld him without anything more than a whine or whimper. The broken pet wanted to weep right there.

The three wolves could hear the battle rage on. The surrounding area was beginning to wither away from the combination of deadly miasma and the force of Inuyasha's Tetsaiga. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Naraku was forced to withdraw.

This time there was no scornful laughter or snide remarks. Naraku was angry. With his body all but pulverized he rose into the air as a dark vaporous cloud.

"Curse you to hell Inuyasha! That pet will be mine, as will your head when I return!" yelled a disembodied voice.

Rising further from the ground, Naraku's dark miasma flew away and out of sight in seconds.

No one spoke as the group made its way back to the village. Having once again lost his clothing, Kouga was dressed in Inuyasha's hitoe and allowed himself to be carried back in the hanyou's arms.

The wolf-pet felt complete wrecked, he hadn't been able to do anything against Naraku. His heart was still racing for the realization at how close he had been to losing what little of his freedom he had left. He remained utterly silent for the entire journey. What could he say to any of them? His pack brothers, friends and allies had all witnessed Naraku's slimy hands caress the most intimate parts of his body. And he had let him do it without so much as a growl.

_Damn, if Inuyasha hadn't shown up…_

That was a sobering thought. Inuyasha had saved him this time, but what about the next time or the one after that? Inuyasha couldn't protect him from Naraku all day and night. Even if they managed to kill him, there would always be another would-be master. Any demon with enough power could control of the North if he ever got his hands on the former wolf prince.

By the time they reached the village, Kouga felt utterly drained. His thoughts had taken him to very dark place and not matter how hard he tried, he couldn't see a way out of the nightmare that his life had become. No way, save one.

Feigning sleep, he waited for the others to leave him alone. It didn't take long. Once the last of his companions left the hut, Kouga stood and grabbed his one remaining possession; his sword.

As quickly and as silently as possible he snuck out of the village and headed east. Breaking into a run, he made for the tallest cliff he knew of.

By the time he arrived Kouga knew he had to hurry. _They must be looking for me by now. I have to make this quick_.

Nearing the cliffs edge, he looked over and gazed sadly at the rocky bottom far below. This was the perfect spot. If the sword didn't finish him, the fall would.

Removing Inuyasha's clothing, he tossed it way and fell to his knees. Slowly he unsheathed his sword, staring intently at the blade, and threw the useless scabbard over the edge. Forcing on the horizon, Kouga brought the blade to his chest; wincing slightly as the tip pierced his left breast.

_I'm sorry…_he thought to no one, to anyone. _I can't let this go on._

Taking a deep breath Kouga tensed; preparing to thrust.

Just as he felt the trickle of warm blood flow down his stomach, he was tackled from behind.

"Kouga, NO!"

As he was forcibly dragged away from the edge of the cliff, two firm hands yanked the sword from his grasp and the weight of a body kept him pined to the ground.

"Stop it!" Kouga yelled to Ginta and Hakkaku. "Let me go!"

"No Kouga, we won't let you do it!" Hakkaku yelled back as he threw the sword over precipice.

Kouga bristled as he caught the sight of the blade reflecting the sun's light briefly before disappearing below.

"What did you do that for!?" Enraged he tried to buck Ginta off, almost succeeding until Hakkaku pounced on to the both of them.

"This was grunt my choice! MINE!" He ranted. "You shouldn't have interfered! pant pant

The two wolves gave no reply; they simply held down as he struggled. They refused to let him up no matter how hard Kouga tried. Finally, with sweat running down his naked form, Kouga surrendered and simply laid there in the soft dirt.

"Why Kouga?" came Ginta. "Naraku was driven off and we're safe here. Why did you try to...to-to do this?"

"Don't you understand? I'm, I'm a pet." He finally admitted. "Inuyasha can't spend the rest of his life coming to my rescue. Eventually, Naraku or some other demon will get a hold of me and destroy everything that I've worked so hard to protect. I'd rather die than let that happen."

Raising his head he looked at his two friends. "Please, let me do this while I still can."

The arms wrapped around his body tightened; though becoming more of an embrace than a restraint.

"Kouga," Hakkaku whined "please don't. We're begging you not to."

"Why not? What possible reason could there be to stay here?"

Resting his head on Kouga's back, Ginta answered in almost a whisper. "Because…we'll miss you."

Kouga shut his eyes and tried to block out the sad expressions covering the faces of his friends. They would miss him…and he would miss them too. Perhaps that was reason enough.

Letting out a large sigh, he finally relaxed. Kouga knew what he had to do; he just needed to convince one other person to help him do it.

Yeah, yeah I know it's a little shorter than usual, but aren't you happy that I finally managed to update? It would be nice if there were away to transfer thoughts to the computer but sadly no such thing exists. I am still trying to decide when to end this story. People calling for a shorter story are dead even with those who want a longer one. I guess I'll just keep writing and end it when it seems right. And if you see any mistakes, let me know.

BTW I have a couple of new stories going through my mind and I thought I'd share some of them.

One shots-

The summers in Japan suck. Most of the time you just want to lie around and just sweat. But other times, it can drive you wild enough to do things you normally wouldn't do. Kou/Inu

Sess's mating cycle is drawing near. Problem is, he doesn't wish to take a mate but he is still going to need a little relief. What could be better than "asking" family to assist him…oh what's this? His brother is fighting with Kouga over Kagome?

Longer stories

This time its Inuyasha's turn to be a pet. Not as crazy as the story above. No bindings or angst really, just dominance and submission with a little humiliation. Kou/Inu Ginta and Hakkuku might join in too.

Naraku is dead, and Inuyasha is left alone. Kouga and Sesshomaru are trying to form a permanent alliance between the North and West but one crucial element is needed. Sess/Inu/Kou mpreg

Naraku has been defeated but with consequences. The destruction of the jewel has rendered Inuyasha completely human, well almost. Following Kagome's last wish, Kouga has taken the wounded Inuyasha back to his pack. The wolf prince soon realizes that he maybe able to return Inuyasha to his former half-demon state, but the wolf's help comes with a price. Kou/Inu maybe Gin & Hakk with a possible mpreg too, I haven't decided.

Last one. Kouga for whatever reason has decided to court Inuyasha, and he might just succeed. After joining with Inu's group, he learns a secret that will make the hanyou all but his.

Okay, on to the responses:

Inuyasha778- Yeah, aside from wanting to see if I could actually write a good story, I wanted Inuyasha to be in charge. Given his nature, I think he would demand at least equal standing in any relationship.

Inari- Yeah, it might be a long one. I was toying with the idea of ending this one soon and maybe writing a sequel, but it might be easier to just keep going and stop when I think I'm done. It's hard though; I could take this on for awhile. I have this whole storyline in my head about what happens when they go back to the north, new characters, the final defeat of Naraku. Stuff like that. Arg, so many ideas and not enough time to write. Would be nice to have this as a job; lol.

TenshiYoukai- Wow, you made a good point. In freeing Kouga I don't think he could just go back to the way things were. He gave up his rank as alpha when he submitted so right now his pack has no real leader; I never thought of that. I'll try to keep the story a good length but as I stated above, long or short, I have no idea when it ends and those other story ideas keep bouncing around in my head. It's weird, I wasn't sure I could write even one story and now I have others rising to the surface. My last girlfriend, said my imagination was too much for one person to handle.

You're right, about the image of Kouga laying across Inuyasha lap. Someone with artistic ability, please draw!

I think I managed to answer most of your questions with this update. What did you think of how I managed to deal with Naraku this time? I have to admit, I'm like Inuyasha; I will jump into things with or without a plan so this time I thought a little strategy couldn't hurt. You should see me play chess, I tend to try and wipe people from the board instead of trying to win in as few moves as possible.

Dragon- Kouga will be grateful to Inuyasha, of course. They just need to figure out where they stand and what this new relationship is.

Wolfgirl- No chopping necessary. He's ok, well not ok but Naraku didn't get him.

Speeddemon- Okay, you can go find Naraku but remember, he's mine to kill.

Dragonhanyou- Yeah, Inuyasha did over do it. But you can't say that he didn't try to make up for it, right? I mean would you lick Kouga's ass after giving him a span…okay stupid question.

Trayne- Wow, thanks. I don't know about keeping Kouga as a pet but maybe you'll like how his binding turns out.

Until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I didn't invent any of these people.

Okay, here's one you have been waiting for. Just so you know this is my first real m/m sex scene. Let me know what you think and if there are any changes or improvements.

A Binding Completed

Evening had fallen by the time the wolves had returned to the village. A profound sense of relief rushed over Kouga when it appeared that no one else had noticed his absence.

Following the scent he had come to know so well, Kouga made his way through the village to the forest, pausing only briefly to convince Ginta and Hakkaku to let him go alone.

Finding the Inu-hanyou was no great challenge. It didn't surprise Kouga to find him sitting under the old tree near the well; not too far from where he had received his punishment and all that followed.

For a time, Kouga could only stare at his would-be master, just as Inuyasha silently stared at him. Taking a deep breath and lowering his eyes in submission, he loosened the ties on his only piece of clothing and let it fall to the ground.

Without looking up, Kouga turned around and dropped to his knees. Placing his head on the soft earth and lifting his tail, he presented himself to Inuyasha.

"Inu…Master, please mount me and take me as your pet." Finally, after so much time, he said the words necessary to complete the binding.

Part of Kouga had expected (and hoped) that Inuyasha would have just pounced on his back and taken him right there; quick and clean. This did not happen.

Instead, Kouga heard Inuyasha's heavy footsteps draw near and felt a clawed hand grasp his collar. With a firm jerk he was forced to meet the hanyou's very annoyed glare.

"Why are you going this?" he asked. "You don't have to; we stopped Naraku and I can protect yo-"

"This time," Kouga interrupted "you stopped him this time, but what about the next time? Or the one after that? You can't be with me all the time and I…can't disobey a command from him…just like I can't disobey one from you."

The wolf paused when Inuyasha flinched at his words.

"You saw, didn't you? When Naraku gave me a command I couldn't stop myself; I had to do as I was told. The same thing would happen with you; my instincts want a master and I want it to be you!"

Shaking his collar free of Inuyasha's grip, he returned his head to the ground once more and yelled in clear voice:

"Please, mount me!"

Inuyasha could only stare at Kouga in disbelief. The wolf was actually pleading with his one time rival, to fuck him. Had he really been brought so low?

Slowly the hanyou rose and moved around to the pet's rear. Taking a deep breath, he made the hardest decision of his life.

Reaching out, Inuyasha began to gently massage the muscular cheeks in front of him; trying to encourage the wolf to relax. Leaning forward he lightly teased Kouga's entrance with his tongue before diving in completely; feeling a thrill when Kouga shivered in response. Try as he might, the hanyou couldn't deny how turned on he was at that moment; it took all his will power to keep himself from jumping the wolf and brutally hilting him right there.

Kouga, too, couldn't refute the pleasure he was receiving. His hard member kept slapping his abs and he was unconsciously pushing backward, trying to get more of that wonderful tongue inside of him. So it came as no surprise that he let out a little whine of protest when Inuyasha withdrew.

For a few moments nothing happened, then after a rustling of clothing Kouga felt the weight of the smaller demon on his back. "_Ah! He feels so hot!" _was all he could think while an arm curled around his chest and pulled him up onto his hands and knees.

Inuyasha began to lick and nibble Kouga's ears; loving the salty taste of his pet. Giving him a quick sniff, the hanyou finally spoke. "Guide me in."

Kouga was at first started by the savageness in Inuyasha's voice, but he knew better than to hesitate when given a command. Reaching behind his legs, his hand grasped the Inu's dripping appendage and gently directed it between his cheeks; giving a small shiver as the head pressed against his opening.

The wolf had held it there for only a second when Inuyasha grabbed his hips and bucked forward with such force that Kouga almost collapsed.

Despite the attention that Inuyasha had given him earlier, the pain of being filled was still enough to cause Kouga to whine softly. Breathing deeply, he tried to relax his body as much as possible to better accept his master.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, couldn't believe how wonderful this felt. Kouga was so warm and so tight and it was like nothing he had ever experienced; it was pure paradise. However, the whole situation was causing him to lose control, he demonic instincts had come alive and were urging him to take the pet hard and fast…like a master should. _No! _ he reminded himself. _For this to work I must stay in control._

Finally, after forever had passed, Inuyasha's hips came to rest against Kouga's ass. Through the fog of sensation and heat, Kouga's heart skipped a beat as a sudden realization hit home: this was it. There was no turning back now; he would be Inuyasha's faithful pet forever.

Kouga could only ponder this thought for a moment when the hanyou on top of him wrapped his arms around him, pulled back slightly and then almost violently thrust forward. Stars filled Kouga's vision as Inuyasha repeated caressed a bundle of nerves somewhere deep inside of him and he let out a long moan as hands moved their way down his body; fondling his balls and pinching his nipples.

Inuyasha kept pulling back and driving deeper, each time becoming faster and faster. It wasn't long until Kouga was pushing backward; trying to encourage the Inu to take him harder.

"More, more!" he begged. "Please, make me yours!"

Instead of speeding up and give the pet the screwing of his life. A bestial growl tore itself from Inuyasha's throat and he mercilessly withdrew from Kouga and fell back into a crouch.

Before Kouga could even question the hanyou's actions he found himself suddenly thrown into the air and flipped over onto his back.

"Master, what…" The rest of his question died on his lips as he caught sight of Inuyasha. The demon in front of him, Kouga barely recognized. The Inu's eyes glowed crimson, deep purple markings appeared on his face and his fangs and claws looked menacingly longer.

Inuyasha didn't wait, he tackled Kouga and immediately re-sheathed himself completely inside of the wolf with a single thrust…all the while ignoring the wolf's cries.

"Ma…Inuyasha," Kouga whined meekly calling him by his name, "this isn't the (thrust) right position (thrust)…ah! I have to be on my haAAAHHH!" The ability to form words was lost on Kouga as rapid demon above him struck that special place inside of him. As if on instinct, the wolf wrapped his arms and legs around Inuyasha pulling him close as his own erection leaked pre-cum on the both of them.

Even though it wasn't right, this new position was much better for Kouga; it gave him full access to his master's body. With every movement, Kouga's sandwiched cock received more and more stimulation. He was so close to cumming and from his erratic thrusts, Inuyasha was too. Just a little more and the binding would be completed; just a little more…

Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped dead and didn't move; eliciting a frustrated cry from Kouga. Opening his eyes, the wolf saw that Inuyasha was bearing his throat.

"Bite me, please." came a gruff voice.

"Wha…" was Kouga's only capable reply.

"Bite me now, pleeeeease!" the same voice again.

Hearing his master pleading with him, Kouga sunk his fangs into Inuyasha's exposed neck and bit hard. In the next moment, Inuyasha gave one final thrust and the two demons came together.

As hot blood flowed into Kouga's mouth, he wildly humped the body above him, smearing both of them with his seed. Releasing his hold on Inuyasha's neck, he began to thrash madly on the ground, losing himself to the pleasure/pain that seemed to pour over his entire body.

Digging his claws into the soil, the wolf clamped down on Inuyasha's member as the hanyou released inside of him.

It seemed to go on forever; the single most intense experience in the ookami's life had left him entirely drained.

_I…I can't move…am I dying? No, just need to rest for a moment…_

The last thing Kouga felt before dropping off, was once again being lifted and rolled over onto his stomach. He didn't flinch or utter sound as Inuyasha entered him again. He just slept.

Mornings.

Kouga never like them. The morning sun signaled the end of a state of complete relaxation and the beginning of a day filled with stress and frustration. The morning appeared to be no different.

The first thing the wolf-demon noticed upon waking was an annoyingly bright light shining in his eyes. Blinking away the sleep, he tried to focus. To focus and remember 1) why he had been sleeping face down in the dirt and 2) what was this heavy object resting on his back?

Using a hand to shield his eyes, he saw that the source of the annoying light was actually the sun reflecting off a piece of metal. Kouga's heart seemed to stop when he recognized what the metal was.

It was his collar!

It was off!

Placing a hand to his throat he immediately began to squirm and try to rise as the memories of the previous night came rushing back to him. Still struggling against exhaustion and the weight on his back, Kouga stopped only when he received a hard smack on his right buttock.

"Knock it off. 'm trying to sleep."

The wolf froze upon discovering that the weight on his back was Inuyasha. Apparently the hanyou had fallen asleep right on top of him and if Kouga was feeling things correctly, Inuyasha was still inside of him.

Pushing all of this aside and ignoring Inuyasha's order, Kouga needed to know what was going on.

_How is this possible?! It can't be off, the collar is supposed to be permanent._ "Inuyasha, my collar…It's off. What's going on?"

Kouga heard Inuyasha take a sharp breath as if he too had just remembered where he was and why he was there.

The hanyou didn't answer right away. He needed a moment to process what he had done; about the choice he had made. Carefully he rose up and withdrew himself from Kouga, shuddering as he did. He quickly sat back down to prevent the wolf from rolling over (not sure he wanted Kouga to see how aroused he still was).

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha tried to explain…

"The collar released you after our…uh first time."

"But why?" Kouga asked. "The flea said the binding was forever. How…?"

"The binding is still there, it's just different now. What do you remember from last night?"

Last night? A lot of what happened was a blur of sexual heat and raw emotions; Kouga had to pause to try and reorder his jumbled memory.

"Well, I remember when you…mounted me…and that I liked it. Then you flipped me over and…and…" Kouga struggled to recall, his eyes widening as events came back to him.

"You told me to bite you and I did."

"Asked you." Inuyasha corrected. "I…asked you to and that's when it happened."

"What!?" Kouga nearly yelled.

"By asking, begging you instead of ordering, you were able to mark me…as your mate."

The morning had barely begun and already Kouga was faced with two giant surprises. He wasn't a pet anymore and he now had a mate…and it was Inuyasha?!! His mind was reeling. Was this real? Was he dreaming? And most importantly; if this was real, why would Inuyasha do this?

"It probably shouldn't have worked," Inuyasha continued. "but it did. Now you really are mine and in some ways I'm yours."

"But…but what about Kagome? I thought the two of you…" Kouga stopped talking when he felt Inuyasha tense. Cursing himself, he realized that now wasn't the best time to bring her up.

Instead of getting angry, Inuyasha simply answered in a sad tone. "It was her idea."

Again Kouga's mind went reeling at Inuyasha's words. _So that's what they had been fighting about. Kagome had been trying to convince Inuyasha to do this._ She…had given up her chance at happiness with Inuyasha for him. Words could not describe his gratitude.

"I…I guess neither of us really deserved her." He said trying to fill the emptiness that filled the air.

Inuyasha responded by leaning forward to lay on Kouga again; resting his chin on the wolf's shoulder. "Not in this lifetime it seems." He answered. Truth be told, the hanyou's heart was in turmoil. Kagome was supposed to have been his second chance. Now she, like Kikyo, had been cruelly ripped away from him. In all his life he never hated world more than he did right now. Fate, destiny, whatever gods were around…they could all go fuck themselves.

And yet, his demonic half was strangely pacified. It seemed to encourage Inuyasha to take comfort in being so close to his new mate. Finding these feelings unnerving the Inu rose, helping Kouga stand before dressing himself.

"Inuyasha," Kouga spoke trying to find the right words, "I want you to know that I never wanted…I mean I never would have asked for you to-"

"Yeah, I know." Inuyasha interrupted. "And you don't have to say anything. I was my decision. Come on, we'd better get back before they others come looking for us."

Eager to leave this uncomfortable situation behind him, Inuyasha carried Kouga (who was still rather sore from last night) back to the village. Stopping only twice. Once to have a quick wash in the river, and once to throw the collar down the deepest hole they could find.

Wow, that took forever to write. It ended up being shorter than usual but come on, sex.

So what do you think of my solution to the whole pet thing? It isn't over just so you know. This new direction requires some adjustments and things should keep getting interesting.

Tenshi Youkai- thanks for the review. Yeah I couldn't help but smile when I imagined Kagome's arrow smacking Naraku right in the face. As for Inuyasha using strategy, it just seems more natural. I think that he can use it if needs it or just come out swinging. Both work out great.

If you have an overactive imagination, there are always ways of getting it out. I want to try drawing (which I currently suck at), but I'm pretty good at photography and sometimes I just make these really abstract plans and put them into action. So find what works for you.

Chess is great, but I'm like Inuyasha. Strategy when I need it, otherwise I just love knocking the other players from the board.

Well, here's the update. Enjoy.

Tasha- Well he did ask, things just didn't turn out like he expected. What do you think?

Memorietrail- Okay, here you go.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: What the previous chapters said.

Because so many people asked for it, I'm giving Miroku a bigger part. Maybe just for this chapter, maybe more later. I'm still working out how to end this story.

**A Lesson in Lechery**

Their return to the village was met with mixture of emotions. After the initial shock of finding Kouga mated to Inuyasha faded, Ginta and Hakkaku fell into a state of pure delight. They were able to welcome Kouga not as a pet or slave but as a true pack-member. The two jumped around, cheering and announcing that they knew all along that things would work out in the end.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou however were much more subdued. They were glad for Kouga, yes, but also terribly upset for Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome…Oh how Inuyasha wished he could have delayed going to her, but he knew that he couldn't. Around mid-day he traveled through the well and returned not long after, alone.

With eyes cast downward he told the others that Kagome needed time and left it at that; heading deep into his forest and not returning until nightfall. For most of the day frightened villagers heard could hear the echoes of angry screams and falling trees.

For the next several days, the hanyou avoided his mate; preferring to sleep outside while Kouga stayed with Ginta and Hakkaku. Everyone understood that there was a problem but no one seemed willing to bring it up. It was as if the entire world was holding its breath, waiting for what would come next.

Finally when the tension could be tolerated no more, it was Miroku who decided to take matters into his own hands and resolve this situation as best he could.

Heading out of the village and into the forest, the monk sought out Inuyasha.

The morning was pleasant enough. Warm and sunny but lacking the usual humidity that would be sure to show up by mid-day. Given that the group wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon and Naraku seemed to have disappeared; Miroku doubted that Inuyasha had left his sleeping spot.

Sure enough, the monk found his companion sitting in a tree; not sleeping but staring off into nothing.

"Inuyasha! Please come down from there." He yelled.

Moments later, the hanyou floated down effortlessly and landed in front of the monk. "Yeah, what?" he said _Like I don't know what you want to talk about._

"Inuyasha," Miroku said looking him straight in the eye. "Do you love Kouga?"

"Hmmm?" Was the only response Inuyasha could make. _Ok, so I was wrong._

"That was not a difficult question. Look, you took him as your mate but you've barely talked to him since that night. I just want to know what's going on. Are you regretting your choice?"

Dropping down to the ground in a huff, the hanyou couldn't even look at his friend as he answered. "No it's not that…it's just that, hey how do you know we haven't been doing stuff since that night? You been spying on me?"

"Ah Inuyasha," the monk said with remarkable calm as he sat down next to the Inu demon. "With all the noises you two make, it's amazing that half the village doesn't know when you're 'doing stuff'. But stop trying to change the subject and answer me." He added quickly seeing that Inuyasha wanted to know what he meant by half the village.

"Now I'm going to ask you again, do you love Kouga?"

For a few moments, the hanyou didn't respond; choosing for once to carefully consider his answer before speaking.

"No…no I don't love him, but…" he paused lowering his head so that his hair covered his eyes. "…I think I could."

Leaning back, the hoshi released the breath he hadn't known he had been holding. "Well at least that's something."

"If you might have feelings for him, then why distance yourself from him? He's your mate and if he thinks you've changed your mind about him, well imagine how he must feel."

"I know, I know." Inuyasha was starting to get irritated. "It's just, I don't…know how to be a mate. You know, all the hugging and kissing…" He couldn't finish, he could feel his cheeks starting to warm up.

"Being intimate." Miroku finished for him. "I see. But what about Kikyo and Kagome? Surely you've learned how to court them, yes?

"Not really. Kikyo sort of took the lead and Kagome…she and I just sort of happened."

"So just to be certain; you need some help in the area leading up to the really good part, right?"

"uh…I guess."

After considering for a moment, the monk leaned forward and said "I'll help you do it!"

"?!?"

"I mean I'll teach you everything I know about wooing a wo- I mean someone."

The hanyou regarded the monk rather suspiciously, "Whataya mean by 'teach me'?"

"Now, now Inuyasha. I have nothing but the purest intentions; I just want to help. No, no don't thank me yet. Let's just get started; the first thing you want to do when seducing someone is to…

**40 minutes later**

Miroku had managed to go through a rather lengthy list of different methods of pleasing a person. It all started with how to approach your intended and moved on to how to make more suggestive gestures (blowing air into ones ear, hand on hip/thigh).

Inuyasha, in the Monk's opinion, had done very well up to this point; though he had been more than a little reluctant at first. Happily, Miroku decided to begin his personal favorite lesson; kissing.

"So," he began from his current position on top of the hanyou. "Now that you've made your intentions clear, it's time to give her…him his first real pleasure." Without waiting for Inuyasha to reply, the monk quickly pressed his lips against the Inu's; managing to slightly dive into the warm mouth before being pushed away.

"Plah! What do you think you're doing!?" Inuyasha said wiping his mouth with this hand. "I never said you could kiss me! Uhg…was that your tongue I felt?"

Miroku smiled; partly out of amusement from Inuyasha's response to the kiss and partly from the unexpected pleasure he felt. The kiss, although short, left the lech a little surprised at how good it was.

"Yes, that was my tongue. I'm a little shocked Inuyasha. I know you've experienced kissing but from the way you're blushing I'd almost believe that was your first time."

"I ain't blushing! I'm…I'm just angry that you did that without asking. And just so you know I'm a great kisser and I don't need any help from you on the subject."

"Oh, I apologize," answered the monk with at least some sincerity. "I no idea you were so experienced. I guess that poor kiss you gave me was just bad luck, a fluke, unfortunate timing on my part, a "

Before he could even finish speaking, a clawed hand grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him down into a very strong, dominating kiss.

Miroku had heard of a heated kiss but this was unreal. Inuyasha literally sucked the breath from his lungs; leaving him lighted headed and dizzy. It was all he could do just to hold on.

Then, as suddenly as it started, it was over. The Inu-demon rolled them over, letting him be on top for once and allowing the breathless monk to rest on the soft grass.

"So, how was that?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk; already knowing the answer.

Huff great…It was great huff, huff, but can I make a suggestion?" 

"What?"

"That kiss was a lot like the way you fight; very forceful and demanding. It was like you wanted to dominate very part of it. Usually that would be fine, okay more than fine, but you and Kouga are just starting out. Maybe you should try treating a kiss less like a conquest and letting him have some control. Here…"

Shifting his weight, Miroku rolled over until he was once again on top. Leaning down he paused when their lips were only a few inches apart and whispered. "…relax and just go with it."

The monk lightly kissed his friend; gently moving his lips while he waited from Inuyasha to relax and kiss him back. It didn't take long.

Soon Miroku was able to deepen the kiss. Moving his tongue between the parted lips he began to explore Inuyasha's warm mouth; being careful to avoid the sharp fangs. It only took a moment for the hanyou to respond with his own slippery limb, playfully diving into the monk's mouth and tickling the top of his mouth.

_Ah, he really IS a great kisser…__sigh…Sango's gonna kill me._

Wishing he could ignore his body's need for air, Miroku broke the kiss but didn't pull away. Obviously wanting to be close should Inuyasha wish to continue their lesson.

"That was really good…you should…you should really do that more often…with Kouga I mean." He added quickly when Inuyasha raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Well thanks, you were pretty good yourself…but can I make a suggestion?"

"Uh, of course. What is it?"

WHAM!

"Grab my ass again and I swear you'll draw back a bloody stump!"

"It's the hand. Ow ow ow ow ow ow."

Well, never let it be said that I don't listen to my readers. What do you think? I probably won't let the monk do anything more with Inuyasha or Kouga…maybe a little something with Ginta and Hakkaku. I'm sure they wouldn't like what he did in this chapter, even if his intension were pure. 

Next time chapter will probably be a trip to the local hot springs. Man I love hot springs, if you ever go to Japan they are worth checking out.

Tenshi Youkai- First of all, I wish you luck with those dreams. I hear they can be a problem. ;) I did toy with the idea of the mating not working and having Kouga go back to the pack collared, but considering what I've put the wolf through already I figured I'd give him a break. Who knows, if enough people want it I may put in an alternate story line.

Szaugg- Yeah things start to turn around for the wolf now. He won't have his old life back and there are still a few bad things to deal with but he's past the worst of it. Thanks about the Kagome comment, considering her personality I think she would have acted this way. She would hate it but hey who wouldn't?

Wolfgirl- Naraku's reaction should come in a chapter or two.

DemonladySesshomaru- I think Kagome will get her chance next chapter.

Memorietrail- here's more!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I swear on pain of death that I did not make these people up.

Geez, you would not believe the amount of reviews I got for that last update. Well here's another. I know what the title says but most of this chapter actually takes place in the forest. I'm warning you in advance, some of you are in for a surprise.

A Day at the Hotsprings

If there was one place that all the villagers loved more than their beds, it was the local hotsprings. If they weren't in the fields or repairing the village from yet another demon attack, the hotsprings was where they'd be.

Except today.

Once word spread that Kouga and his pack mates intended to use the springs, the humans vanished. It wasn't that they feared the wolves (being perfectly willing to fight along side them to protect their homes), it was the thought of bathing with them; naked. It was uncomfortable.

Not that the demons actually cared. Having the entire area to themselves was great. Plenty of room to move around, do what they wanted and best of all: no one stared at them.

At first it was all about relaxing. The three simply sat down and let the warm water work out knotted muscles and sooth bruises. But it didn't take long before Ginta and Hakkaku began behaving the way mates do when they've been apart for too long. What started with some licking and fondling changed into a full love-making session; with Hakkaku taking his position as seme and completely dominating his mate.

They tried asking Kouga to join them but he waved them off; deciding that the two needed a chance to be alone. Besides, even if it was just a little play, Kouga didn't feel right about not including his own seme. Still…that didn't mean he couldn't watch.

Resting against a reclining rock, Kouga looked on as Hakkaku took Ginta into a possessive kiss. He lightly ran his claws up and down his mates back; eventually dipping between those round buttocks to tickle the paw shaped mating mark.

Kouga shivered as he imagined Inuyasha doing the same to him. It really surprised the wolf, how much he missed his mate.

_Damn, I have a mate now and it's Inuyasha. Still can't get my head around that._

What really got to Kouga was how quickly he took to his position in the relationship. He was the submissive, the female,...the bitch. Before the binding never in a million years could he have seen himself as a uke. Nor had he expected to like it so much.

A gasp from Ginta brought the former alpha's attention back to the pair. Hakkaku now had a finger thrusting in and out of his mate; obviously preparing him to be mounted.

This whole setting reminded Kouga of his night with Inuyasha. Reaching under the water he began to rub his already hard cock; secretly wishing his mate was here. Touching him, penetrating him.

"Uh….Inuyasha…" He moaned.

"Um. Yeah?" Answered a voice from behind him.

Upon hearing Inuyasha speak two things happened at once. First Kouga's whole body jumped in shock and loosing his footing slipped beneath the surface of the hot water. Second, Ginta and Hakkaku, in an already too late attempt to cover up what they were doing, jump apart so quickly that they nearly trampled over Kouga.

Once Kouga managed to surface, he saw that Inuyasha had been standing, unnoticed, right behind him.

_Great job Kouga, _he berated himself. _If father were still around he'd tan your hide for letting someone get that close._

Inuyasha, for his part, hadn't moved or spoken since his initial interruption. He had been planning on joining the wolves in the hot springs; maybe having a talk about what was going to happen now that he was mated to Kouga. What he hadn't expected was finding Ginta and Hakkaku messing around and his mate jerking off; moaning his name. He really didn't know what to do. So he just stood there; with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Inuyasha-sama!" Hakkaku said breaking the silence.

The two mated wolves were scrambling to get out of the water; trying to keep their erections covered as they went.

"We…uh didn't see you there, Sir."

"We were just about to get out." Ginta added hastily.

Giving the bewildered Inuyasha a hap-hazard bow and a pleading look to Kouga, the pair grabbed their clothing and ran; leaving the hanyou and his mate to watch two rear-ends disappear into the forest.

"What…" Inuyasha frowned and took one last look at the retreating bodies before turning to Kouga. "What is wrong with those two?"

Kouga sighed; he had been hoping not to have this conversation. Thinking that maybe he could keep Inuyasha ignorant of the brothers' mating.

"They're…they're mated to each other. Inuyasha please don't exile them from the pack. It was an accident and they're my best friends and have been a big help since I was captured…"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Back up!" The hanyou frantically interrupted the wolf. "Will you slow down and start over?!"

Taking a deep breath, Kouga did as he was asked. "A while back Ginta and Hakkaku were…fooling around like demons do sometimes and things sort of went too far and they ended up mated."

"So what's the big deal?" Inuyasha asked clearly more confused than ever. "It was an accident; why did they freak out when I caught them?"

_Here we go._ "It's because they're littermates, you know siblings. It's not against pack-law but it might as well be. It's so looked down upon that such pairings have been casted out of their packs. I've seen it happen."

Inuyasha listened quietly, though the image of he and his brother, Sesshoumaru being mates nearly made him gag. But what really made him ill was the thought of people being forced from their homes because they did something unpopular. It bothered him in a very personal way.

"Look." He said quickly disrobing and joining Kouga in the water. "I'm still not too sure about this being alpha of a wolf pack thing, but I am not throwing anyone out on their own. Especially not those two. They're good guys; weird and a little annoying, but good."

Kouga released the breath he hadn't known he been holding. Part of him knew Inuyasha wouldn't care about any of this but it felt good to have the whole matter was over.

"But what was all that 'Inuyasha-sama' and bowing for? They never did that for you."

The wolf let out a small laugh. "They're just trying to get on your good side. You are technically a prince now and some alphas expect to be treated as such. I tried it for awhile but when your pack is fighting for it survival against Birds of Paradise, titles and bowing start to seem kinda silly.

Inuyasha didn't respond for awhile. He hadn't even thought about the while 'prince' business and made a note to bring it up later. Right now he just wanted to sit and relax.

In the forest

"I can't believe we were THAT stupid!" Ginta ranted as he struggled to put his pelt on while walking. "We should have figured that Inuyasha would come to the springs today. Did you see the look on his face? He's gonna banish us for sure…why is thing so loose!? He finished, holding the furred pelt around his waist to keep it from sliding off.

"Hey, first of all, no one could have predicted that Inuyasha would come to the baths." Hakkaku said as he came to a halt and tried to calm his mate. "He's spending all his time in the woods, who knows what he's going to do."

"Secondly, we don't know what's going to happen to us. He was probably surprised to find us like that; Kouga will talk to him. And lastly, the reason why that fur is loose on you is because it's mine."

Looking down, Ginta saw that he was in fact wearing the wrong pelt. "Wonderful." He said dryly. "Hakkaku, what if we do have to leave? Can we survive on our own; just the two of us?"

"Yes." His mate answered plainly. "I know we can. You are all I need and if we lose our home, then we'll make one of our own. One that no one can take away."

Grabbing Ginta, Hakkaku pulled him into a tight embrace; smiling when he felt his mate hug him back.

They stayed that way for a while, not letting go until the furs around Ginta's waist fell off his hips and pooled around his ankles.

"Well, I don't need anymore invitation than that." The spiky-haired wolf said with a sinister smile as he grabbed Ginta's ass with both hands.

"Are you serious?" Ginta said wide-eyed. "After what just happened you still want too…? What if we get caught again?"

"Relax; no one's going to find us. This place is completely deserted, I can tell."

"OOOOOHHHH."

"I suppose that was just the wind, right?" Ginta said stepping away from the other wolf and looking toward the direction of the moan.

"SSHHH! Let's see who it is."

Moving quietly though the brush, the two wolves came upon a naked man, vigorously pumping away at his dick.

"It's the monk, Miroku!" Whispered Ginta. "What's he doing here?

"I don't know, maybe this is how monks meditate."

"Oh Inuyasha, just like that."

Both wolves nearly fell over as the hoshii voiced his fantasy.

"Did you hear that?" asked a shocked Ginta. "He's thinking about Inuyasha! How about that?"

"I don't like it, not one bit." Replied Hakkaku with a harsh tone. "You've seen what Sango does when he even looks at another female. And I really don't like that he's fantasizing about Kouga's mate."

"Yeah, someone should do something about this."

Giving each other a mischievous grin, the two naked wolves broke through the bushes and rushed the monk.

This was wrong. Miroku knew that but he couldn't stop himself. After recovering from Inuyasha's wallop to his head, the monk ran to a secluded spot deep in the forest. He was desperate to take care of a need which had been growing since his first kiss with a certain dog-hanyou.

And now here he was, completely nude and pleasuring himself; all the while imagining Inuyasha kissing him and doing any number of unspeakable and shameful acts to his body. Oh this was so wrong.

Just as he let out another moan he was tackled from behind by two unknown assailants. He pushed and kicked and tried to get to his wind tunnel as he was roughly thrown to the ground. Disoriented, he felt himself being rolled over onto his back while one pair of hands seized his ankles and another pair forced his arms apart and over his head. It wasn't until the monk felt a heavy weight on his chest that he finally got a look at his attackers.

It was Ginta, a naked Ginta sitting on him while an equally naked Hakkaku held his legs down. Neither looked very pleased.

Blushing nervously at this rather compromising situation, Miroku tried to pull his hands free but the demon's grip held.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" he yelled.

"Not until you tell us why you're fantasizing about Kouga's mate; our alpha. Don't try to lie, we heard you." Came a reply.

_Great now it's my mouth that's getting me into trouble_

"You obviously misheard me. I was in fact thinking of the beautiful Ms. Sango. The gorgeous slayer, the love of my life, the future mother of my chil-."

"Stop lying!" Hakkaku warned. "We know what you said so don't…Ginta do you smell that?"

Ginta leaned down and gave the monk a sniff and then another when he couldn't believe what his nose told him. "He…he has Inuyasha's scent all over him; even on his lips!"

Hakkaku tightened his hold on Miroku. "So it's not enough that you continuously try to cheat on Sango but now you are dreaming of Inuyasha and you even tried to seduce him too didn't you?! And after all that Kouga's been through."

"No, no! It wasn't like that at all!" Miroku pleaded seeing that the wolf demons were clearly overacting to a misunderstanding.

"Oh no? Then why don't you tell us what really happened." Said Ginta calmly, though more than a little angry at the monk.

"Er…well that's a private matter between Inuyasha and myself." Miroku said looking away. He _really_ didn't want to tell them about his special lesson with the Hanyou. Sango would put a permanent dent in his head if she found out.

Hakkaku growled, clearly not satisfied with the monks answer. "See? You're lying so much you can't even look at us. That's it!"

Wrapping his arm around Miroku's legs at the knees, he lifted them until the monk's ass was exposed. Drawing back his free hand the wolf began spanking him; hard.

"Ow! AH! Stop it!"

"Are you going to tell us what you did?"

Instead of answering the monk bit his lip to keep silent.

"Fine," Ginta said coolly. "We'll just keep spanking you like a naughty pup until you answer."

And so Hakkaku mercilessly rained down spank after spank. He watched as the bare butt turned pink then red while Ginta saw tears form in the corners of Miroku's eyes. Finally the punished human could take no more.

"Stop, stop! I'll talk!" he wailed.

Hakkaku giving him one more swat than necessary brought the spanking to an end. Though he kept his hand on the hot flesh; letting the monk know that he was ready to continue if needed. He did however feel a little sorry about causing the monk so much pain, and he massaged the rosy cheeks to alleviate some of the pain and to help the human calm down.

"I…I was teaching him." Miroku said blinking away tears. "On how to get close to someone."

"Teaching him," Ginta echoed. "Maybe you should start from the beginning."

"Well, I was walking through this very forest earlier today and Inuyasha came to me and asked for my help." The monk explained, beginning to perspire. "He begged me to teach him how to woo another person."

Narrowing his eyes, Ginta leaned close to Miroku's face. "Inuyasha…"

"Yes"

"…begged you…"

"That's correct."

"…for help?"

"Uh-huh" the monk answered, though he began to sweat a little heavier.

"Are you sure that's the way it happened?" Hakkaku asked, giving the tender flesh in his hand a squeeze.

"Ow, ow! Okay, I approached him and offered to help." Miroku finally admitted. "But we didn't go too far. He even hit me when my accursed hand…well never mind about that. Inuyasha is completely faithful to Kouga. Now will you let me up? This whole situation is very uncomfortable." Looking at Ginta's semi-hard cock resting a couple of inches from his face. "And please don't tell Sango, she'll kill me if she finds out."

The wolves looked at each other for a few moments before nodding; obviously coming to a decision.

"Okay, we'll let you up and keep your secret, but first you have to do something for us." One of the wolves said in a mischievous tone.

"What is it?" Miroku hoped he wouldn't have to submit to another spanking; he was so sore.

"We want one of those 'special lessons'. Show us what you were planning to do to Inuyasha." Ginta said sliding closer to the hoshi's face.

Miroku's eyes widened in disbelief; they wanted him to…to… "No, I refuse. I am really not interested in…"

"You know, your mouth says a lot of stuff, but I noticed this," Hakkaku said running his fingers along the monk's member with his free hand. "Hasn't gotten soft at all since we caught you. And look (rubbing the head with his thumb) it even started leaking."

Ginta's now hard cock was almost touching Miroku's lips; he wasn't going to force the monk, but he instincts told him that he wouldn't have to.

"We know you want this, just go with it. We promise to make it feel real good."

The lecherous monk knew he should say no, but that hand, that had once cause him pain, was now so nice and he wanted to release so much that he soon parted his lips and accepted Ginta into his mouth.

At first it was just the head, then more of the length followed as Miroku massaged it with his tongue.

Ginta moaned. "Oh Hakkaku, this is so nice. I didn't know that a human's tongue was so soft."

Soon the wolf was gently thrusting in and out, taking it slow for the monk's sake.

Hakkaku, much to the monk's disappointment, abandoned the cock in his hand. Putting two fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva, he moved them between Miroku's red cheeks. He lightly teased the opening with his claws and then shoved a single digit inside.

"Ah, Hakkaku! Whatever you did, Miroku must have really liked it. Felt like he almost swallowed me. Do it again!" Ginta said thrusting a little harder.

The dominant wolf smiled at his mate's eagerness. Adding another finger, he moved them in and out; slowly at first but speeding up as the monk relaxed.

Finally when Miroku was loose enough, Hakkaku withdrew and moved between the monk's legs. Pressing himself against the tiny opening he pushed in, stopping when he felt the body tense. He was larger than two fingers after all.

"Breathe, it'll feel better soon." He advised rubbing the monk's outer thigh reassuringly. "Just focus on sucking Ginta."

Eventually, as Miroku resumed pleasuring the wolf in his mouth, Hakkaku managed to slide deeper and deeper until finally-

"I got it. I'm inside of you."

Slowly, the spiky-haired wolf pulled out and quickly thrust back in; timing each movement with that of his mates.

Miroku, though no longer restrained, was well past struggling. The taste leaking from Ginta unlike anything he had experienced and every time Hakkaku pushed into him strange tingles went up and down his spine. His body seemed to act on its own; arm and legs wrapping around the wolves to pull them closer. If only, if only that hand would return to his throbbing need. He needed to cum so badly it hurt.

Soon, the steady movements became frantic and hurried. Ginta had both hands on the monks head; making short and quick thrusts; while Hakkaku gripped the monk's thighs as he made long, powerful strokes. The monk's body was perfect, yielding to their pent up worries and frustrations.

"Rrrrrroaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Miroku instantly felt hot seed enter his mouth and lower area. His face was pressed against Ginta's crotch, forcing him so swallow the salty load. It took all his strength to just hold on as the two demons spent themselves.

Panting heavily, the wolves pulled out and flopped down on either side of the human, snuggling close to him.

"Wow, that…that was fantastic, Miroku." Said Ginta as he licked some of his cum off the monk's lips. "So Hakkaku, what should we do with him now?"

"Well, we could make him our pet."

"Hakk-."

"Not that kind of pet. I mean our secret one. Someone we can enjoy when we're all in the mood. How about it, monk? Wanna be our pet?"

Reaching down, the wolf once again began running his fingers over the monk's sensitive cock. It was not a surprise when Miroku thrust upwards to try to get a little more friction. He had been ready to cum before being caught; now it was a matter of life and death.

"Please…" he whispered.

"What was that?" Ginta asked playfully, now massaging a pair of very full balls. "Was that a 'yes'?"

"Yes…yes I'll be your pet! Just let me…I need…"

"Shhh, we know what you need." Hakkaku answered while tightening his grip and gave the human a few firm jerks.

Almost immediately Miroku released. He came so hard that his entire body arched off the ground before falling back down between the wolf demons, completely exhausted.

Not wasting a second, Ginta and Hakkaku sat up and began licking the warm mess covering the monk's stomach and chest. Miroku couldn't even move; he simply laid there as the wolves consumed their little feast. And all he could think about was what he had just agreed to and how he would never, ever offer to teach Inuyasha ANYTHING ever again.

Finishing their meal, the wolves went back to snuggling their 'little' pet. Ginta was the first to speak.

"You see? We'll take good care of you." He said proudly.

"Yeah whenever we're alone or you're tired of the slayers sting, just come to us. We'll do all kinds of stuff together."

The three lovers remained there for a time, until becoming aware that the sun was beginning to wane.

"We've, uh, been here for a long time; perhaps we should get back to the village before we're missed." Miroku spoke trying to get a hold of a sense of reality.

"Good idea," Hakkaku replied standing up. "But we'd better go wash up first. Won't be able to keep all of this a secret if you're covered in our scents."

Taking hold of the monk, he hoisted him over his shoulder; giving the exposed rear a light spank to silence any protect. "I hope you don't mind cold water. The hotsprings are probably still being used, but don't worry we'll find a way to keep you warm."

With that, Hakkaku set off toward the river, Ginta following behind with all their belongings bundled in his arms.

HA! Take that everyone. Every single reply about the pervious chapter mentioned Miroku topping Ginta and Hakkaku or begging me not to let the monk corrupt the two wolves, so naturally I did the unexpected. Now put your eyes back in your head and go change your shorts!

Seriously though, if Miroku were to ever read this, I'm screwed. He'd such me into his wind tunnel so fast…

Anyways, reviews-

szaugglaughs- Wow, if you blamed me before what are you thinking of me now? I know, I might as well be a demon. 

DemonLadySesshomaru- Well I gave him more time in the story. What do you think? Was it a surprise?

Zak- Sorry dude, but I put Miroku waaaaay close to them, but honestly are you do you think it turned out for the better?

Crimsonblade- Thanks, how do you like this one? I'm not sure if it's ever been done before.

Daylight- Here's another one for you!

Awinters777- well, no Sess but you did get a threesome.

Well that's it for now. Can't believe that this story is over 80 pages on paper.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I didn't make these people up.

Hey everyone. Still working away on this, but it's slow going. I'm having a little trouble with life now; just can't seem to break out of this funk I'm in. I just feel weird, like things are about to change. Wouldn't that be great?

Anyway I'm working on this when I feel up to it and when my notebook is within reach.

**BACK AT THE HOT SPRINGS**

Inuyasha and Kouga had fallen into an uncomfortable silence shortly after Ginta and Hakkaku departed. The hanyou was still soaking in the nice, hot water thinking about how life had changed so quickly. Kouga, on the other hand had left the water and was now stretched out on a large flat rock letting the sun's warmth dry his tanned body.

Inuyasha was sure when it started but his train of thought was continuously being interrupted every time he caught a glimpse of his mate's body. The body he had come to know so well.

The muscular legs…

The way the wolf's loose hair flowed down his back…

That tail that rested between his buttocks barely covering his….

_Dammit! It happened again!_

"Inuyasha?"

"Eh?" Inuyasha noticed that Kouga was now looking right at him.

"You've been staring at me." The wolf comment.

"Oh…er, I was just looking at your tail. I'm a little envious." The Inu wanted to kick himself in the head. '_I'm a little envious' could I have said anything dumber?_

"Ah, thanks" Kouga replied resisting the sudden urge to give the furry limb a wag. "I've always wondered why you didn't have one."

Inuyasha contemplated it for a second. "Dunno…my brother has one, at least he does in his true form. Probably just the human in me."

"Hmmm, you…uh…could touch mine if you want." Kouga had to turn his head to hide his blushing face when he realized what he had just given Inuyasha permission to do.

Much to his surprise, maybe to both their surprises, Inuyasha swam over to Kouga and reached out and began to handle the bushy tail. It was soft, much softer than he had expected.

Smiling a little, the hanyou ran his hand up the length of the tail but stopped when Kouga jumped.

"Uhhhm, Inuyasha stroke with the fur not against please." The wolf said giving his tail a shake.

"Sorry." The hanyou replied, switching directions. Starting with small strokes, then as Kouga seemed to relax, he make them longer (wondering why he suddenly wanted to rub his face where the fur was the thickest). He soon noticed that whenever he touched the base, the whole tail game a little quiver. Curious, he squeezed it a little harder.

"Ah!" Kouga half cried, half moaned.

"Did that hurt?" Inuyasha asked, removing his hand.

"No, it was good, do it again."

Grinning at his mates demanding response, the silver-haired demon slide his hand around the base of the furry appendage, gently massaging it. He watching, fascinated, as the first his mates tail and then the whole wolf began squirming.

Inuyasha rapidly felt his lower regions come alive as Kouga started unconsciously flexing his ass. His demonic instincts were shouting that his mate was primed to be taken and taken hard. Though the hanyou had sworn to himself that he'd wait for Kouga to show signs that he was ready; Inuyasha was eager to try out more of Miroku's teachings.

Leaning forward, the dog-demon brought his mouth to Kouga's ear, letting his warm breath wash over it.

"Do you like it? The way I'm touching your tail?" He asked with a whisper.

"Yesssss." Kouga hissed as Inuyasha continued to play with the base of his tail.

"Do you want me to touch you somewhere else?"

Kouga didn't say a word, but burying his face in his arms he made several nods with his head.

"Then roll over." Inuyasha responded, wishing he had a tail of his own to wag as he got out of the water.

Still a little nervous, Kouga turned onto his back. Settling down on the warm stone, his eyes widened at the image before him.

His mate had risen completely out of the hot spring and was standing over him; small beads of water racing down his body. It hadn't occurred to Kouga until that moment that this was his first time to see Inuyasha completely naked and on display for him.

The hanyou was slender, almost bordering on scrawny, but his body was tone and free of any major scars. This included the area of his neck that Kouga had bitten, so the wolf scoured the Inu to find his mark. He found it sitting on Inuyasha's right should. At first, it looked like nothing more than a pale circle, but on closer inspection it turned out to be a moon. There it was; the answer to an old question. Kouga's mark was a full moon; his favorite night.

Feeling a little less nervous, Kouga continued to roam Inuyasha's body; finally stopping at the equipment between his legs. Kouga felt his breath catch in his throat.

_Did I really have something that big inside of me?_

The pain and pleasure he had received the night of his spanking had apparently left gapes in his memory; especially the part about how big Inuyasha had gotten when Kouga had sucked him off.

_I wonder if he wants to mount me again…_

Dropping his gaze a little, he noticed that while they were smaller than his own, Inuyasha's balls were swollen and obviously needed some relief. Meaning that yes, his mate definitely wanted to mount him.

Slowly, the Inu-hanyou bent down and pressed his lips up against Kouga's.

Their first kiss.

The mere act sent waves of shock through the ookami's body; he even opened his mouth to let out a small gasp. Taking advantage of his mate's surprise, Inuyasha deepened the kiss; sliding his tongue between the parted lips and gently encouraged Kouga to respond. Soon two slick appendages were twisting around each other in a tight embrace, while Kouga wrapped his arms around Inuyasha, pulling the warm body against his own.

Sadly, the need for air forced the two to separate. Lifting his head to look into the panting wolf's eyes, Inuyasha asked with genuine curiosity:

"So did you like it?"

Kouga took a deep breath but instead of speaking he grabbed Inuyasha by his silver locks and pulled him back down into another kiss.

Overjoyed at his mate's eagerness, Inuyasha send his hands to wander over the wolf's body; want to know every inch of it. Starting at the neck, Inuyasha gracefully fingered his mating mark before heading south. The Inu massaged his mate's chest, finding a strange comfort in the strong heartbeat that vibrated against his hand. Lowering his hand slightly, he found a stiff little nub on Kouga's right pec. Taking it between two clawed fingers, he gave it a little pinch…the reaction was almost immediate.

The sensation was a mystery to Kouga; his body said 'agony' but his mind said 'MORE'. The pleasure/pain forced Kouga to tear away from the kiss, his body going completely ridged as he tried to force more oxygen into his depleted lungs.

"Did you like that?" The silver-haired hanyou asked, a little astonished when the blushing wolf shook his head 'yes'.

"Well then…" Inuyasha smirked and slid his body down the wolf's and took the nipple into his mouth. He teased it with his tongue then began nipping and sucking on it; just hard enough to make Kouga whine. He continued to do so until the nipple was angry red and erect…then the Inu moved to its twin and did the same. He didn't even pause when one of Kouga's clawed hands painfully latched onto the top of his head.

The poor wolf was biting into his own fist to keep from screaming. It hurt, it hurt so much but at the same time it felt so good. His grip on his mates head was simultaneously trying to pull Inuyasha from his tortured chest and push him to suck and bite harder. Just when he thought he might explode, Inuyasha's mouth disappeared.

The Inu left his mate's throbbing nipples and made his way downward (stopping at the wolf's bellybutton and swirling his tongue in the little cavity as the body under him jumped). It was then that the half-demon 'found' a very ridged, very ready wolf cock. Not only did twitch every time Inuyasha's warm breath washed over it, but a small pool of pre-cum had formed on Kouga's stomach.

Giving the head a lick as another bead appeared at the tip, Inuyasha took it between his lips and began to suckle like a newborn; growling warningly when his mates grip became too painful.

Kouga did his best to force his hands to relax as Inuyasha's soft tongue glided over his sensitive head. He wanted so badly for his mate to take in his entire length but he resisted the urge; allowing the alpha to set the pace.

Eventually the hanyou engulfed all of Kouga's cock (gagging a little when he did), bobbing his head up and down in a slow rhythm to keep his mate from releasing sooner than he wanted. With one hand Inuyasha massaged Kouga's full sac; pulling them gently away from the wolf's body and giving them a squeeze. With the other, he returned to his chest, playing the still red nipples. The wolf was begging before too long.

"Please, suck me harder. Oh Inuyasha, I'll do anything…aaahhh!" He managed to say between breaths. But his alpha game no answer, just kept on sucking slowly as Kouga whimpered and pleaded. Finally, when the ookami attempted to thrust into the warm mouth, Inuyasha gave him his release.

Sucking like a wild man, Inuyasha increased the pressure on Kouga's balls and nipples, firming squeezing and pinching respectively. The half-crazed wolf didn't last long after that.

With a howl that filled the forest surrounding the hot springs, Kouga emptied himself into the hanyou's waiting maw. Inuyasha swallowed the salty fluid as fast as quickly as he could, finding the taste absolutely delicious; though scarcely believing that there was so much of it.

When the wolf finally finished, Inuyasha released the flaccid organ (with one last lick) and slid his body onto Kouga's, pulling him into another breath-taking kiss.

Kouga wasn't bothered by the remaining taste of his own seed in Inuyasha's mouth, he just wanted to feel his mate close to him.

"Kouga," the still aroused hanyou said. "I need to be in yo-"

But Kouga was already moving, anticipating his mate's need. Inuyasha had begun to ask how Kouga wanted to do this but stopped when the wolf rolled onto all fours and lifted his tail.

Kouga didn't really understand why he chose the classic canine style. Perhaps it was a left-over impulse from being a pet or maybe…

Aaaaawwww yes, that tongue against his hole. From this position Inuyasha had full access to him. The soft, wet limb teased his opening and entered him; both preparing the wolf to be mounted and sending new life to his spent cock.

Ending far sooner than Kouga would have liked, the wonderful tongue was replaced with the weight of the smaller demon's body on his back.

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha asked pressing his own member between the wolf's cheeks.

Kouga had barely moaned the word 'yes' when Inuyasha slid completely inside of him. There was still a little pain, but not as much as during their mating night. In fact, Kouga hadn't realized on until that moment just how much he had missed being filled by his mate.

It felt perfect, the sensation of his alpha dominating him; having him deep inside his body. The way Inuyasha held him as his body glided up and down his own.

The Inu-hanyou once again set about teasing the wolf with slow and steady movements. Pushing in all the way, then backing out until just the head remained within that gorgeous ass. He wanted to see Kouga driven with lust once more, to hear him beg for more. Inuyasha got his wish.

"Inuyasha, harder! Please FUCK ME!" Kouga shouted.

To call the Ookami's words a 'turn on' would have been an understatement. Tightening his hold on his mate's body, Inuyasha began thrusting feverishly; licking Kouga's ear in gratitude.

_This is perfect, pure ecstasy; this is how it should be. _Inuyasha thought. Having his mate withering in pleasure underneath him with the sound of his hard dick slapping his stomach with each thrust. The dominate male wished it could last forever.

Speaking of his mate's hard dick…Inuyasha decided to take pity on his whimpering mate; moving a hand down to Kouga's crotch he grasped the slick cock waiting for him. Keeping his arm in place, this allowed the wolf to fuck his hand while he increased his own thrusts even harder and faster.

Kouga gritted his teeth. He was going to cum; hard. Squeezing the pulsing cock inside of him, the wolf threw his head back with a lust-filled moan, presenting his neck to his alpha.

Feeling the tight hole get even tighter sent an electric surge through Inuyasha's body. With a final thrust he came, pulling himself and his mate into the kneeling position as he sent wave after wave of hot cum flowing into Kouga. Instinctively he bit into the exposed neck, re-marking his mate. And all the while the wolf shot his own load into the direction of the setting sun.

Finally when both were spent, they collapse on the forest floor. For awhile they simply laid there, Inuyasha cleaning the wound he had made on Kouga's neck. The wolf, himself, must have blacked out for a moment because next thing he knew Inuyasha was leaning over him, kissing him.

"Inuyasha…that was…I mean I've never cum so hard in my life." Kouga said when the kiss was finally ended.

"Me neither, you were…perfect." Was all the hanyou said in reply before gather Kouga into his arms and carrying him back into the hot spring.

Kouga felt completely wasted. In a good way, but nonetheless wasted. He didn't even protest when the silver-haired Inu washed every part of his body, nor when Inuyasha dressed him back in his clothing and carried him, bridal style, back to the village (refusing to put him down until they entered their hut).

Wow, I think that's the longest sex scene I've written so far. Damn my hand hurts. FROM THE WRITING, FROM THE WRITING. I know how all of you were going to take that. I did think about writing more but I figured you wanted time to take a break, smoke a cigarette, take a shower, find your significant other, etc.

So tell me what you think. Remember this is raw and unedited at the time of post, if you notice a mistake or that something doesn't make sense let me know asap. Ok, now on to the replies.

Zak- Yeah I figured people would be a little put off by Inuyasha's interruption and by Miroku ending up on the bottom of the wolf pile but what can I say? There wouldn't be any point in writing if everything happened the way everyone expected.

Tenshi Youkai- I tried my best to keep Miroku as real as possible and I think I got him pretty good. I always figure Ginta and Hakkaku were more devious and cunning (and brave of course) than most people would expect; I really wanted to give them a shot at some fun and Miroku always seems to be a good candidate for fun. Don't worry though. You'll see them together again. Probably nothing like chapter 9 but a few things here and there. As for Kouga and Inuyasha well what do you think? This update is 90 sex 10 talking.

Demon Lady Sesshomaru- No problem, like I said before they needed a chance for some fun. And now the wait is over, it's Inuyasha and Kouga at the hot springs.

Very Naughty Ottsel- Oh Miroku still has a thing for Sango, even I can't fool with love. But now he has his 'masters' to focus on too; not that it will be much of a problem, you seen how he tries to spread himself around at every village they go to. In this case though, karma's a bitch.

JM Crispy – Keep reading, not done with them yet. If you have any impute let me know. This is my first story and I'm all for recommendations.

Dayllight- Thanks, here's the next chapter.

Okay that's it for now. The next update should come sooner I think, all depends on how I manage in RL.

Later.


	11. Chapter 11

Vacation's Over

Disclaimer: I didn't make these people up.

And I'm back for another update. I'm not too sure how to feel about this chapter; there are some parts that I like and others that I felt were kind of weak. I wanted to put more into their trip to the north but I think I'll save it to fill the next chapter. It's really strange; trying to simultaneously tie up loose ends and set up new plots. Gives me a headache.

Remember that I don't have anyone to edit or critique these chapters so review and help me out if you can.

Vacation's Over

The sun had long since set by the time each member of Inuyasha's gang managed to make it to the little hut which had so recently become a wolf den. They sat around a small fire eating a mixture of local foods and whatever foodstuffs Kagome had left behind.

Kaede had never before seen such an odd gathering. The newly mated Kouga and Inuyasha were devouring everything within reach, while Ginta and Hakkaku were laughing at some private remark one of them made. Miroku, who was sitting between them, laughed as well but he seemed very uncomfortable; continuously readjusting his sitting position and then flinching whenever one of the wolves touched him.

Turning back to Sango and Shippou, the aged mikko continued her conversation about how best to comfort Kagome.

"Yee be correct little fox, right now young Kagome needs every one of us to-."

At that moment, Kagome herself drew back the door-cover and walked in.

The entire assembly seemed to notice at once and silence filled the roomy hut; no one moved. It was one of those situations that completely blindsides you and you just hope that someone gets up and does something so you don't have to. And so everyone sat there, as if waiting for her to vanish.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said finding his voice and jumping to his feet. "I…I thought you weren't coming back for two more days."

That had been the plan. Inuyasha and his wolves would head to the Northern Mountains while the others would wait a day for Kagome's return and travel a day behind. That way Inuyasha could formally claim his new pack and announced to the other tribes without any human presence. It would make things easier since, according to Ginta, their pack was now the only one that didn't eat humans.

That had been the plan.

"Inuyasha, can we talk in private?" Were her only words before turning and going outside.

At first the hanyou stayed rooted to his spot. Should he go after her? What would Kouga think?

"What are you waiting for?" Came a sharp voice and a rough shove. "Go after her!" said Kouga.

More than a little relieved to have that decision made for him; Inuyasha jumped over the fire and left.

Kagome hadn't gone far; she had taken a seat on the grass under a tall tree. It was the very same tree where she had first shared with him some food given to her by the villagers. Back when they had first met, before Naraku and jewel shards…a lifetime ago.

Settling down next to her, the Inu-hanyou waited, and waited but still Kagome didn't speak.

"You're back early." He said, saying the first thing to come to his mind.

"I can leave if you want-." Kagome started.

"No, no I'm just surprised is all…" he interrupted. "…I missed you."

Turning to look at him, Kagome took a few moments to just stare into his eyes before replying. "I thought that I could stay away but it just got so hard. Knowing you were over here, mom kept asking me when you were coming to get me and if something was wrong; I couldn't stand it anymore!"

"I can't believe this! It isn't fair and I hate it!" Kagome's face was red; tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. "You and I…how could this have happened? Why couldn't the world just let us be happy?" At this point Kagome's hot, angry tears were streaming down her face. She turned away from Inuyasha, covering her eyes with her arms. She was furious but mostly at herself. It had been her that encouraged Inuyasha to attempt a mating with Kouga; she knew that it would hurt to give up her first love but never had she imagined this. Part of her wished that she had kept quiet and allowed Kouga to become a pet. This made her feel even worse.

The Inu-hanyou hated circumstances like these, he never knew the right way to respond. Thankfully, this time, he got it right. Reaching out he wrapped an arm around the weeping girl and pulled her close. And there he waited as she cried; part of him yearned to do the same. No…this wasn't fair, but then the world wasn't a fair place and it seemed to take perverse glee in constantly reminding him of that.

"Is it okay?" She asked with a sniff. "Are you and Kouga…?"

"Err…yeah things are good I guess." Inuyasha answered flatly. "We're still trying to figure each other out; what our roles are. We're okay."

Neither of them said a word after that; saying that this might be the last time they'd have a moment like this was impossible. But finally after the night had reached it darkest, they left the tall tree and made their way back to the others.

Approaching the small dwelling they found Kaede waiting for them.

"We thought it best to get some rest for tomorrow." The old mikko said. "Inuyasha, do ye and your wolves still intend to leave in the morning?"

"Yeah," he replied. "We'll travel slowly so we don't get too far ahead; Naraku's still out there."

"I see. Then rest well Inuyasha. Kagome…" She said turning to the girl. "help an old woman back to her hut. Miroku has already taken your belongings there."

Kagome, feeling more exhausted than she had in her entire life, gave Inuyasha one last look before departing with her mentor.

The white-haired hanyou watched them go before turning and entering his own "home". And he got a little surprise.

"What's goin on?" He asked taking in the scene in front of him.

The wolves had placed a pair of old sleeping mats together and then throwing a couple of blankets on top; effectively making a small sleeping area. Kouga appeared to have just lain down in the middle, while Ginta and Hakkaku were positioned on either side of him; almost pressed against his body.

"We were just getting ready to sleep." Kouga answered. "We would have waited for you, but you usually sleep outside."

"You normally sleep like this?" Asked Inuyasha, raising an eyebrow at the intimacy it implied.

"Well, not always." His mate responded as-a-matter-of-factly (deciding not to mention his father's beliefs on the subject). "When we're outside we usually spread out a little. But when we share a den, we share a bed; especially when winter hits the Northern Mountains. Are you…going to join us?"

Inuyasha's first instinct was to say "no" and leave; he was still trying to get comfortable with being handled by Kouga. Adding two more bodies seemed a little too much, too soon. However, he would soon be leading an entire pack of wolves and if sleeping in groups was a common practice, then he needed to overcome any lingering misgivings about being close to others.

Slowly, the hanyou stepped onto the mats and lowered himself into a next to Kouga. Laying his head on the blankets he waited for the other demons to join him.

Kouga scooted downward, taking a submissive position to his alpha; resting his head on Inuyasha's chest he could hear the strong rhythm of his beating heart. It was strangely relaxing.

"Um, Inuyasha-sama?" Hakkaku spoke timidly. "Ginta and I would be happy to sleep outside if you want-."

"Look you two," Inuyasha interrupted, lifting his head to look at the two worried wolves. "We're friends right? So knock off the 'sama' crap and get your butts over here and get some rest; we got a long journey ahead of us."

The brothers visibly relaxed upon hearing their alpha's words. The fear of being banished gone, they practically jumped back onto the make-shift bed; curling up near Inuyasha's and Kouga's lower backs.

"Hey." Came a whisper and Inuyasha turned to look into Kouga's blue eyes.

"Is everything all right?" The wolf asked.

Inuyasha continued to stare into his mates eyes for a moment before lowering his head back down.

"Ask me tomorrow." He finally mumbled. Closing his eyes he listened to the wolves breathing become slower and softer as one by one they fell asleep; until he too drifted off.

Morning came early for Kouga. The sun had not yet risen above the horizon, but the world was already starting to come to life. A few birds had taken to the air; some of the villagers were moving about, preparing for another day in the fields. It was a typical morning and yet something seemed different; something was out of place. Fighting the urge to fall back to sleep, the wolf slowly opened his eyes, took in the world in, and discovered the source of the strange feeling.

During the night, the little sleeping group had shifted somewhat. Ginta and Hakkaku had nearly rolled off the mats, with the dominant male using his mates butt as a pillow. And Inuyasha, Oh Inuyasha. The hanyou was now facing away from Kouga but was tightly spooning against the wolf's body. So tight in fact that Kouga's half-hard member was rubbing against his backside.

Finding himself in such a domineering position revived in Kouga memories and feelings of when he was the alpha. For a moment he imagined what it would be like for Inuyasha to be HIS bitch. Closing his eyes and embracing the sleeping hanyou, he dove into his fantasy.

In his mind he saw Inuyasha kneeling before him; his down and body exposed for Kouga's approval. Leaning down the ookami took the mutt's chin in hand and pulled him into his lap. Looking into his eyes, Kouga ran his claws down the hanyou's back; loving the way that small body squirmed as his ass was cupped by two strong hands.

"Kiss me." The wolf demanded and not bothering to wait, forced Inuyasha into an over-powering kiss. He used his tongue to explore every corner of the Inu's mouth; taste him in a way that no other ever would. The submissive whimpers were like music, but Kouga wanted more.

Pushing the hanyou's head down to his chest, Kouga maneuvered that wonderful mouth over his left nipple. Giving the simple order to 'suck', Inuyasha latched onto him and suckled like a hungry pup. But the wolves still wanted more.

Gently but firmly, he lowered his mate back to the group and placed his hard cock against Inuyasha's lips. Inuyasha didn't need to be told what to do; he took Kouga's entire length in one go, coiling his tongue around it as his end moved up and down and a slow rhythm.

"Yessss, that's it. Get me all nice and wet; you know where this is going next, don't you." Kouga said before pushing Inuyasha off his dick and onto the floor.

Without a moment's hesitation, Inuyasha rolled onto all fours and presented himself to his alpha. Kouga instantly jumped on his back, lined up cock with the hanyou's sweet and untouched hole and then….

Kouga's fantasy and good morning shattered.

Inuyasha and the other wolves woke sometime later; he almost instantly noticed that Kouga was no longer beside him nor was he anywhere inside the hut. Given what happened last time Kouga disappeared in the early morning, Inuyasha dashed outside to find his mate.

Thankfully he didn't have to go far. In fact he nearly ran right into Kouga, who was standing just outside talking to Miroku. It looked as if the monk was giving him his jewel shards back.

"…only right that you should have them back since Naraku no longer has any hold over you. Just be careful; any number of demons could be drawn to those shards while you are traveling. Ah, good morning Inuyasha!" The monk was always in far too good of a mood in the mornings.

Inuyasha nodded to the human as he watched Kouga place the shards back in his legs. He really expected the wolf to take off in a cloud of dust and wind to see if he could still do it, but he remained still. Actually, from Inuyasha point of view, it looked like Kouga was a little distracted; as though something heavy was weighing on his thoughts.

"Yo," Inuyasha said nudging his mate. "Are you awake?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm just a little tired, didn't get much sleep is all." Kouga responded with a forced smile.

The rest of the morning was uneventful. Those who were leaving said good-bye to those staying. And then finally it was time for the journey to begin.

"Miroku," Kagome said. "Could you go get the ramen cups out of my backpack, I forgot to grab them? It's back in the hut."

"Sure, I'll be right back." The monk responded heading toward the darkened hut.

Making his way to the small dwelling, he had no sooner pulled the flap back from the doorway when a pair of hands grabbed his and pulled him inside. The monk quickly tried to cry out to alert the others that he was under attack but something hot and wet clamped over his mouth, silencing him. As his eyes focused to the reduced light he recognized his 'attacker'.

"Ginta!" He said or at least tried to say as the wolf's tongue entered his mouth.

Trying to pull away, Miroku collided with another body, Hakkaku, and another set of hands which entered his robes and began caressing his upper body.

Finally Ginta released his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Miroku whispered between gulps of air. "We can't do this here, the others will-."

"Shhhh." Hakkaku said quieting the monk. "We just want to give you a little good-bye gift. It will be at least four days before we meet up again and we need to make sure that you do forget about us."

"That really isn't necessary." The fear of being discovered flooding the monk's body. "I doubt that I can ever forge-."

"We've already made-up our minds and we have already started so," said Ginta as he nuzzled Miroku's cheek. "be a good pet and stop talking."

Pulling the monk into another kiss, Ginta washed his tongue over every inch of Miroku's mouth; give the monk a taste that would linger in his memory for days and weeks.

Hakkaku, on the other hand, abandoned Miroku's upper body and dove underneath his pet's loose robes. Yanking down the purple leggings just enough to expose the monk's rump and crotch, the seme-wolf began rubbing his face on the well-shaped buttocks in front of him. Starting with the left cheek, Hakkaku massaged the soft skin; encompassing the entire area before moving on to the right. Then slowly he parted them with his nose, exposing monk's tight hole; wanting to leave nothing untouched. Opening his mouth, he licked the area and then dragged his fangs along the tender flesh; laughing a little when the human clenched with the fear of being bitten and marked by the wolf.

As he continued his work, Hakkaku reached around and he began jacking the pet's awakening dick; effectively placing his scent on the monk's lower regions. Sure he'd have to explain to Shippou (and any other demon with half a nose) why he smelled like wolf, but Hakkaku and Ginta were sure that he would be able to come up with an excuse. Miroku was good at excuses.

It was just when the lecherous human had stopped struggling and started enjoying his gift that it happened.

"Hoshii-sama?" Called Sango from outside. "Are you in there? Kagome needs her bag."

Instantly both wolves jumped away from the poor man (who promptly fell to his knees).

"Bye Miroku, see you in a couple of days." Ginta yelled as he ran out with Kagome's pack to stop Sango from entering.

"Yeah, bye...Oh and one more thing." Said Hakkaku, lowering his voice to a whisper. "You're not allowed to touch yourself until we meet up again."

Giving the aroused monk a quick kiss and a sharp slap on the ass, Hakkaku ran to join his mate.

By mid-day Inuyasha and his wolves had left the village far behind and were heading north. The mountains were just barely visible, even for a demon, so it would take a few days to reach them at the group's current pace.

Much to Inuyasha's annoyance, Kouga had remained uncharacteristically silent since they had started off.

"Come on! Something's wrong, now just spit it out!" he snapped, no longer able to hold back.

"It's nothing, really. I just had a bad morning. I'm sure you have those all the time." Kouga answered with a bit of sarcasm.

"Alright, look." Inuyasha brought the two of them to a halt. "I'm your mate now and we're supposed to talk about stuff that bothers us. So talk. I mean, if you can't come to me, then who?"

Kouga looked away, obviously trying to find away around Inuyasha's logic.

"Okay," he relented. "It was earlier this morning. I woke-up before everyone else and there you were…practically in my arms. Your rump was pressed up against me and…I kinda started fantasizing about you and me…." Kouga had to pause, feeling warm blood rush to his cheeks.

"And…" his mate encouraged with increasing interest.

"And I pretended that I was seme and that…I was going to mount you." The wolf admitted with an awkward tone.

"Mmmmmm." Was all that Inuyasha could say. He had to momentarily wrestle with his demonic instincts; which had awoken again to voice its severe disapproval of Kouga's little flight of imagination. Luckily his human side won out. "Well, urm, if you really want to try that, I guess we can…" He finally said guessing that Kouga sour mood was due to him expecting such an act to be flat out refused.

"No, no. You don't get it." The wolf responded, his face going even redder; moving from embarrassed to upset. Leaning forward and lowering his voice to almost a whisper.

"I got sigh. I got soft."

"Huh? What do you mean you got so…oh, Oooh." Comprehension dawned on Inuyasha's face. "You mean you couldn't, you can't…"

"No." Kouga answered as the memory of this morning flashed in his mind.

His fantasy had just reached its most intense part. In his head he was just about to breed Inuyasha when IT happened. His real life, flesh-and-blood-just-about-to-start-leaking member deflated and a profound sense of guilt flooded him. It made him feel like he was still wearing that collar. The shock had been so bad that it had forced him out of bed and into the cold morning.

"I had always believed that uke's chose or preferred to be taken." He said to the white-haired hanyou. "I never thought that they, that I would be incapable of…being a man. Naraku was right; I really have become some weakling bitch."

Instantly, two firm hands grabbed him by the shoulders. "Don't you dare even think that!" Inuyasha said pulling his mate close. "You're brave, you're strong. The things you've gone through lately would've destroyed most people. But you're still here, ready to fight and die for your pack; so don't you crap out on me now and start agreeing with that bastard!"

Taking a moment to breath, Inuyasha continued. "I mean so what if you can't top me. Who says that'll be the same if you're with someone else? I'll bet if someone were to challenge you right now, you'd have them belly up and neck exposed in no time."

Despite his dour mood, the wolf couldn't help but smile at Inuyasha's canine analogy.

"Not that I would want you messin around with other demons." The hanyou went on with a smile. "I don't know what I'd do if I saw that."

"Wolves mate for life, remember? Unless you're with me, there will never be anyone else. Besides cough you could always spank me again." Kouga could feel his blush return at his own suggestion.

Inuyasha let out a healthy laugh but quickly stopped when he noticed Kouga's embarrassment. "Whoa did you…did you like it when I gave you a spanking?"

"No!" His mate replied defensively but then turned away wondering if the rest of his life was going to be one humiliation after another. "Maybe a little bit, it's hard to explain. It hurt a lot but being over your lap and exposed like that was…"

"Exciting?" Inuyasha guessed. "I think I understand the feeling. You know I never expected you to go for stuff like this. Spankings, getting your nipples played with, wanting my tongue up your-."

"Will you shut up?! You don't have to tell the entire forest!" The former alpha yelled.

Inuyasha had to step back a bit. "Geez sorry. I didn't realize all this upset you so much. Look I have an idea. Once we've settled in up north you and I will have a night all to ourselves…and you'll be in charge."

"But I told you I can't mou-." Kouga began.

"You don't have to top me in order to lead." The Inu interrupted. "We'll do anything you want."

"Anything?" Kouga questioned.

"Um, yeah." Now Inuyasha was a little nervous at what he had just promised but he wasn't about to back out now.

"Oi, you two!" Came a voice up ahead.

The pair turned to see Ginta and Hakkaku well up the path.

"What are you two doing back there?" Ginta added.

"Yeah come on Kouga, hurry up!" Suddenly Hakkaku frowned and turned to Ginta. "You know I think that's the first time we've said that to him.

So what do you think? Two little sex scenes and no one got off. Left everyone hanging I did; guess I must be an evil demon. Like I said, some parts of this I liked some I didn't so I could use your advice or suggestions about filling in the non-sex and non-fighting parts.

The next chapter will contain what exactly Inuyasha can expect now that he's alpha of a wolf tribe.

Oh and btw I've been reviewing my previous chapters and sometimes it looks like the character thoughts which are italicized aren't for some reason. I think something happens when I post it on the website. If anyone notices this, let me know.

Kogas Hentai Luver- Needed some good porn huh? You're probably foaming at the mouth since I interrupted everyone's fun in this chapter. Just hold on for the next one.

Demon Lady Sesshomaru- Wow thanks for the nice words. As you just read things are all roses just yet. Kouga got a very nasty surprise learning that he couldn't mount Inuyasha. A lot more ups and downs in the future but Kouga will have his fun…just have to figure out how.

Zak – It was so from writing .

Nm1716 – Here you go. Hope u like it.

Zeroither13 – Thanks I've got the imagination just need to work out the whole getting images to words thing.

All right, that's it for now. Take it easy and let me know about any mistakes!

D


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Didn't invent these people.

Wow, a lot of reviews to answer. Okay, I'm working away at this story and I think this will be a long one but I really wanted to put a lot of info into it. And just a little spoiler; the working title for this chapter was "Everyone Gets to Cum" so happy reading.

I currently having someone beta this, so this is just a rough draft and changes may be coming in the future.

I'd Like to Introduce You to….

The trip north was turning into a huge hassle for the small group of demons. The very first night after leaving the human village, youkai of every shape, size and strength began attacking; drawn by the aura of Kouga's jewel shards.

"Damn it, this pisses me off!" Claimed Inuyasha as he and Kouga rolled a corpse of a rather large forest beast out of their camp. It had been close to early morning when this latest demon had come charging in, swinging its mighty arms around like a mad-man. Clearly it had intended to catch the group by surprise and kill them before the four could react.

The demon's plan worked for all of five seconds before he realized that there were more than just a few puny wolves protecting the shards. Unleashing his Tetsuiga, Inuyasha cut the beast down before any harm could come to his pack.

"Arg, how did you three handle all these attacks before Naraku caught you?" Asked the irritated hanyou; the four of them sitting down by the small fire.

"Well we didn't really have to." Kouga answered as he threw some wood on the fire; breathing new life into the dying embers. "We never stopped for very long and usually by the time other demons sensed the jewel shards, I was long gone. What about you?"

Placing a hand on the hilt of his sword, the Inu smirked. "Keh! Use the Wind Scar enough and most demons learn to stay clear."

They tried to rest after that but with the adrenaline of the previous attack and the presence of other demons lurking about made sleep impossible. Eventually the four returned to the fire.

"At least we'll be in the mountains by mid-day tomorrow." Said Ginta. "That should cut down on the number youkai trying to kill us."

"I hope so. This is really starting to annoy me; I really like my sleep." Complained Inuyasha. "But speaking of the mountains, what's exactly gonna happen when we get there? I can't just show up and say 'hey I'm in charge now' can I?"

It was Kouga who answered. "When a pack gets a new alpha, the first thing he does is accept any challenges to his new position. After that, the pack the pack sends a messenger to the northern ruler to inform him of the new prince-."

"Prince?" Inuyasha interrupted remembering their earlier conversation at the hot spring. "How exactly did I become a prince anyway?"

"You receive the title of 'prince' when you become alpha." Hakkaku answered. "Leadership isn't passed down from parent to pup;" he went on to explain. "You gotta earn it by fighting or doing some great deeds. Or in Kouga's case, both."

Kouga felt himself swell with pride upon hearing his pack mate's praise. When the previous alpha, Kouga's father, had fallen in war against the Birds of Paradise no one had questioned his claim to rule. Sure he had been a little young but with unmatched fighting ability and his willingness to protect even the weakest member of the pack made him the obvious choice.

"But was does a prince do? Asked Inuyasha. The very idea of him being treated as royalty seemed laughable. All he could picture was himself as a smaller, ruggedly-handsomer version of Sesshomaru. Spending his days walking around with a stick up his butt and telling people how he was such hot shit.

"A prince doesn't really do anything other than his duties to his pack." Explained his mate. "However, should the Lord of the North die then…"

"Then….?" Inuyasha prompted.

"Then you'll have to meet with all the other alphas and announce your intentions to become the new lord; if you want the job that is. But you'll have to be ready to fight any other challengers…probably to the death." Kouga finished.

"Is that what Naraku had planned?" Ginta asked suddenly. "To become alpha and eventually take over the kingdom?"

"Makes sense, but I doubt that he would've waited for Kanto-Sama to die." Said Hakkaku, trying to think. "He must had something else in mind."

"Couldn't he just have challenged this lord guy?" Wondered the Inu-hanyou. "Seems like that would be the quickest way for the bastard."

"No, he wouldn't have been able to." Kouga spoke with a tone of relief. "Each lord is protected by great demonic power; only with the support of all the other princes can someone challenge him. Naraku may not be a wolf, but he still would have been bound by that power just like any other prince."

"And if an outsider tried," Ginta chimed in. "Then all the tribes would unite and go to war…just like we did when the Birds of Paradise invaded.

"Oh." Responded Inuyasha.

That pretty much ended the conversation right there. The four traveling companions continued to rest by the fire; rising every once in a while when another demon tried to get too close. Finally as the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon, the group ate a small of dried meats (provided by Kaede) and headed out.

Thankfully, the morning passed without trouble and just as Ginta predicted they arrived in the mountains around mid-day; heading upwards toward snow-capped peaks. It wasn't until Inuyasha started heading toward the area where Kouga had Kidnapped Kagome that the others stopped him.

"What?" He asked. "Ain't you…our den behind a waterfall or something?"

Laughing Kouga took his mates' arm and guided him up a small jagged path. "That wasn't our den. It was just a camp we used to launch attacks against the Birds. Why do you think there weren't any females around when we first met? They were back protecting our home and young."

For another two hours the wolves showed Inuyasha the way to his new home; stopping every so often to leave a marker for Kagome and her party.

Kouga felt as if every one of his senses were heightened. It wouldn't be long before the sentries picked up their scents and came to meet them. And then how knew what would happen.

His tribe was in for a real shock; several in fact. He was coming home but not as a conquering hero but as the uke mate to their new alpha; an Inu-hanyou that he had once announced to be his greatest rival. Would his pack accept this? Or was it just too much.

Suddenly Inuyasha pulled away from him and stopped walking. Turning to question his mate, Kouga saw that the hanyou had taken up a fighting stance and placed a hand on his sword. Then he too sensed the source of Inuyasha's apprehension.

Demons were coming….dozens of them.

Who were they? Why and how were they so close to his den? All of these questions thundered in the wolf's head. And then a scent on the wind hit the little traveling group and Kouga got his answers.

Around a bend in the mountain they came; demon wolves coming out to greet them. Old, young, four-legged and two-legged, even some of the adult males fortunate enough to have been massacred in the war.

"Kouga!" Many of them shouted. "Kouga! You've returned!"

For the next several minutes the younger wolves hugged, pounced, and jumped around the former alpha. They asked him so many questions. Where he had been, where his armor was and why he was wearing human clothing. Kouga didn't bother to answer, he just took them all in; not realizing just how much he'd missed his pack mates until he had them back.

The elders, despite their happiness at the return of one of their own, held back. To their eyes something was different about Kouga and it wasn't just his attire. His whole manner was off. Instead of keeping his distance from emotional displays, the wolf surrounded himself with it; allowing many to place little love bites on his face.

"Kouga." One of the oldest called out once things had settle down. "What has happened to you?"

All eyes were now focused on the dark-hair wolf. One by one the Ookami seemed to realize that Kouga had something to tell them; something important.

_This is it_ he thought. And so he began his story; leaving nothing out, from Naraku's incarnations and the Band of Seven to his eventual capture and mating to Inuyasha. Ok, there were some things that the wolf chose to omit but he found that the more he told them, the better he felt. Finally Kouga came to an end; he wanted to look up but couldn't. The former alpha wouldn't be able to bear any looks of revulsion or disappointment on the faces of his family.

Suddenly every wolf charged straight at him and Kouga found himself being licked and nipped the same way Ginta and Hakkaku had done that day in the village. The embraced him, not out of sorrow or pity, but because Kouga was one of their own; he always had been and always would be.

Eventually, after so many hugs and soft nuzzlings, the eyes of the demon-wolf tribe turned toward Inuyasha; their new alpha. The half-demon had decidedly kept his distance while Kouga and the pack reunited. He had never seen anything like it; so many welcoming a loved one home. During the whole spectacle he felt apprehensive, as if a knot had formed in his chest and had begun to tighten. The hanyou didn't really understand why.

_Not that it matters any_ he thought. _Now it's my turn_

For several minutes no one moved or said anything, but they were all thinking the same thing. An Inu-hanyou? Our new alpha, this has never happened before.

At last, a tiny figure broke from the crowd. A boy had pulled from his mother's grasp and half ran, half stumbled up to Inuyasha.

The Inu inspected the wolf-pup. He was about Shippou's size, but he had a determined, spunky look in his eye's that Inuyasha found admirable.

"Are you really Inuyasha?" he asked with his body shaking nervously. "The one who killed the Birds of Paradise and avenged my pa?"

"Err…yeah, but I had some help with that." Inuyasha answered honestly.

The pup continued to look him, considering the Inu's words, then his dashed forward. Burying his face in Inuyasha's pant-leg, he made several small sniffing sounds. Then, just as quickly, he ran back to his mother; happily calling out that the hanyou smelled just like trees…and dirt.

Slowly the rest of the wolves made their way forward; though heads lowered in cautious submission. After all, their two previous alphas had always avoided close personal contact; the last thing they wanted was to anger their new leader on his first day.

Suddenly, two adult-sized demons sprinted forward.

"It's ok everyone!" Hakkaku yelled as he approached Inuyasha. "He doesn't mind being touched!"

"Yeah he already let us sleep with him!" Added Ginta.

What happened next was something, Kouga was sure, Inuyasha would never forget. The group of wolves enveloped the hanyou, sticking their noses and muzzles into EVERY part of his body in an attempt to learn his scent.

By the time Kouga managed to reach his mate, Inuyasha looked almost ragged. Moving to pull the beleaguered Inu from the crowd, Kouga felt a pair of arms wrap around his body.

"Get me the hells outta here!" Inuyasha whispered pleadingly into his ear.

It wasn't until the majority of wolves had gotten a good, healthy sniff that Kouga was able to extract his mate.

"Alright, Alright!" he said loudly. "There's plenty of time for scenting later. Let's go home."

The word 'home' killed any reprimands that Inuyasha had been planning about the mass-invasion of his personal space.

Home. He knew the meaning obviously, but the word sounded so unfamiliar to him. How many years had it been since he had a place to call his own?

Allowing Kouga to guide them along the steep mountainside, the group soon came to a gap in the wall. It wasn't very big; just wide enough for one or two bodies to fit through at a time. Upon entering the dank cave, Inuyasha saw…

…rocks.

Aside from a few torches, there wasn't much there. Plus it was dark….and cold. The Inu doubted that any mortal would even consider this place as a possible shelter under any conditions.

"So, this is home…" said a skeptical Inuyasha. He was now having serious reservations about choosing this place as his home.

"Don't worry, it gets better." Responded Kouga, who could only wonder what his mate was thinking.

Taking the hanyou's hand in his, the wolf pulled him over to a smooth, seemingly uninteresting wall. Kouga reached out, placing a palm on the cold surface and waited. Suddenly the wall gave a loud crunch and sprang to life; swinging away from them.

And there it was, a sight that few demons outside the wolf tribes had ever seen. It was as if the top of the mountain had vanished. A small wooded area lay before them, complete with grass and berry bushes. Further away a stream flowed by, both coming from and disappearing to an unknown place.

Looking up into the sun shining overhead, Inuyasha marveled at his surroundings.

"This can't be real. How…?" he asked.

"It is Old Magic." Came a reply from an aging wolf. "Created long before mortals entered these lands. Humans can never find it and as long as a single member of our packs calls it home, it will remain."

"Do all the other demon-wolf packs have places like these?" Inuyasha asked looking at the old, four-legged wolf.

"Yes, but this one is one of the largest." Said the wolf.

Slowly, they made their way to, from what Inuyasha could tell, was a castle built from the very rock-face. It was huge, but it looked big enough for all of them to live comfortably.

As they walked, more and more wolves appeared; the story of Kouga and Inuyasha circulating in whispers all the while. Then finally at the castle entrance, it seemed that the entire pack had assembled; allowing Inuyasha to accept any challenges to his rule.

There were none, well that's not exactly true. Some young punk, whom Kouga barely remembered, tried to make some trouble; using phrases like 'wolves only' and blood purity'. Fortunately (for him), the punks own mother shut him up before Inuyasha could so much as crack his knuckles.

Afterward, Kouga spent the rest of day introducing his mate to his new home; leaving their private sleeping area for last.

"Well, here it is." Kouga stated entering the sleeping chamber.

The room was Spartan, like most of the castle. There was a pile of bear furs in the corner, a pane of reflecting glass and a chest pushed off to the side.

"And it looks like they left it just as it was before I went to fight those damned birds." The wolf continued as he opened the chest and began digging through it.

"Yeah, I see that." Answered Inuyasha, holding up an old bone which he guessed was from one of Kouga's previous meals.

"Ah, here we are!" Kouga said, pulling out an old fur-pelt. "Now I can finally get out of these human clothes. Come on, let's go bathe and call it a night."

Quickly disrobing, the wolf bunched up the barrowed clothing, threw them in a corner and turned toward his mate, waiting.

"What?" the hanyou asked. "You wanna walk to the baths naked?!"

"Don't worry." Kouga said as he walked to a door-flap on the other side of the room. Pulling it back he revealed a small corridor. "This is m-our own private path to the bathing area. Now come on." And with a swish of his tail, the wolf left.

Kouga couldn't wait to show the hanyou the hot spring baths. There were located in a secluded area just outside the mountain, and included a number hot, steamy pools. It was a perfect place for a good sized pack.

It didn't take more than a few seconds for his mate to join him; nude as well but choosing to keep the Tetsuiga with him.

Kouga looked at the weapon but said nothing; knowing that Inuyasha would never willingly leave it where just anyone could get their hands on it. "We may get lucky. Everyone else should be getting ready to sleep, so you and I might have the whole place to ourse- oh!"

Apparently, they hadn't been the only ones who had thought to use the hot springs.

Ginta and Hakkaku were standing next to one of the larger pools; feverishly kissing one another. The seme of the two was busy running his hands over every reachable spot on his mate's body. While Ginta, the uke, had his arms wrapped around Hakkaku's body; as if holding on for dear life.

Inuyasha and Kouga watched the pair with growing interest, until everything was interrupted by…

…snickering.

Instantly the two brothers jumped apart and quickly started searching for the source of the laughter.

At the end of the bathing area, covered almost completely by the rising steam, sat a group of demon-wolves. All of whom had probably been spying on Ginta and Hakkaku since the two had arrived.

The whole scene confused Inuyasha. Sure it was embarrassing, being caught doing stuff…like…Realization hit the hanyou like a punch in the gut and Kouga's voice echoed in his head.

"It's not against pack-law but it might as well be…"

"….such pairings have been casted out of their packs. I've seen it happen."

That was what those wolves were expecting him to do. Just march right over to Ginta and Hakkaku and banish them. If anything else, the look on their faces was said it all. The look of contempt, mixed with glee. That you were somehow wrong, sullied; an affront to their obvious purity and that you were about to pay for it. It was a stare that Inuyasha knew all too well. Only this time no one was looking at him. It was weird.

"Damn it, no!" He whispered to Kouga (who hadn't uttered a single word since entering the baths). "Not here, I won't let this happen here."

"What?" His mate asked as Inuyasha pulled him toward the brothers.

"Hatin' people for no reason. I won't allow it…just, just follow my lead."

The hanyou continued to drag his mate over to Ginta and Hakkaku; who were dressing quickly in an already futile attempt to hide what they were doing. When the two looked up, Kouga swore he'd never seen anyone look so miserable.

Inuyasha released his mate's hand and stepped behind Hakkaku.

"Just relax and trust me." He said quietly to his friends. "I know what I'm doing."

And without saying another word, the hanyou reached out and pulled the spiky-haired wolf against his naked body. Slowly he began sniffing along Hakkaku's jaw-line and running his hands across his chest; waiting for the wolves to catch on.

Kouga's first instinct had been to give his mate a severe beating for taking such liberties without asking but looking into his mate's eyes the wolf understood – Inuyasha was showing his acceptance.

Deciding to 'follow his lead', Kouga moved closer to a dumbfounded Ginta and whispered. "Don't worry; I think you'll like this." And using his hands began removing his pack mates clothing.

Inuyasha had long since relieved Hakkaku of his chest armor, and was now rubbing the wolf's hardening member through his pelt. "Are you ready?" He asked as he pulled the offending furs away; exposing the demon to the on-looking wolves.

"Ah! For what?" Answered the embarrassed wolf; who slyly tried to comes his obvious arousal with his hands but a swat from his alpha stopped him.

"To seduce our mates until they shoot all over themselves." Said the hanyou as he swirled his tongue over Hakkaku's ear. And quietly he communicated a few quick ideas he knew the wolf would like. With eager and heated energy, the two semes separated and approached their respective mates; who were now standing face to face.

They watched as Kouga was held Ginta's head against his chest as the smaller wolf tickled the little nub in front of him with his tongue. The former alpha let out a little moan as his fellow uke started nibbling on him.

Inuyasha and Hakkaku pressed up against their mates and immediately began nipping and kissing along their shoulders and the napes of their necks.

"Don't get too carried away," warned the alpha to the ukes. "We have so much that we want to do to you." Taking Kouga by the chin, he turned his head just enough to give him a heart-stopping kiss; and then guided his wolf towards Ginta's waiting lips.

"Go on." The hanyou encouraged, and watched as Kouga latched on to his friend's mouth. A small peck of a kiss at first but as Ginta relaxed and accepted a kiss not from his mate, he opened his mouth and allowed Kouga's tongue slide in.

The semes looked on as their mates embraced each other and enjoyed their little make-out session. But not wanting to be ignored, Inuyasha signaled Hakkaku and then once more began nibbling along Kouga's shoulder and used a hand to draw the his mate's long hair away from his neck; revealing his mating mark.

Hakkaku, on the other hand, placed a trail of soft kisses down Ginta's spine as he made his way toward the ass he knew so well. Kneeling on the soft ground, he pushed the round cheeks apart; uncovering his own paw-shaped mark.

Then, as planned, the two dominant males placed their mouths over their marks and bit down, hard. The affect was instantaneous.

At once, the two kissing wolves threw their heads back and screamed in broken, panting voiced. Tightening their hug, Kouga and Ginta instinctively began humping against each other.

"Ah!...Ah!...Ah!..." They panted as small splashes of precum hit their stomachs with each thrust.

Inuyasha and Hakkaku continued to lap up the hot blood until the marks resealed themselves. Moving up to Kouga's ear Inuyasha spoke to the submissive wolves.

"Stay just like that, it'll get even better." He said before joining Hakkaku on his knees and together they began pleasuring their mate's tight holes. At first just teasing the entrances with their tongues before diving in deep; enjoying the constricting squeeze they felt as the humping became more and more erratic.

Taking some initiative, the spiky-haired demon reached up and began playing with the two swelling sacks he found waiting for him. Moving his hand over the four orbs, he mashed the larger ones against the smaller, pulled on them softly; doing all the things he knew would drive his mate wild. And with his free hand, Hakkaku grasped Inuyasha's wrist and placed it between the two aroused uke's; letting him jerk them off.

"Oh, oh I'm gonna cum!" Ginta shouted to everyone present as he pushed madly into the hand wrapped around his dick. The only response Inuyasha and Hakkaku gave was to increase the speed and intensity of their ministrations.

Soon, with muffled cries and whines, Kouga and Ginta came, shooting hot seed onto their chests, stomachs, and all over Inuyasha's hand. It seemed to last forever.

Once it did end, the legs of the two submissives buckled and they would have fallen if not for the presence of their lovers. Inuyasha pulled Kouga into a strong, demanding kiss and carried him into the nearest pool. Hakkaku slowly lowered Ginta to the ground and eagerly began licking the cum from his mate's exhausted body. Once he had finished, they joined Inuyasha and Kouga in the water. Lowering his mate onto a flat rock, Hakkaku stood up; and backed right into his alpha's embrace.

"I think we wore them out." The aroused hanyou said. "Let's let them rest a little."

Sending his hands down the wolf's body, the Inu-demon took hold of Hakkaku's ridged cock and slowly moved up and down, up and down.

The wolf loved the attention his alpha was giving him. Closing his eyes and reaching behind him, he caressed the Inu's thighs lovingly and let his mind drift. His release slowly building with each passing second. Then suddenly a voice broke into his thoughts.

"Open up."

Cracking his eyelids, the spiky-haired wolf saw that Inuyasha had placed two fingers in front of his mouth. Knowing better than to disobey, Hakkaku parted his lips and allowed the two clawed digits in.

"Suck." Commanded the voice again and the wolf went to work; taking the fingers deep into his mouth and running his tongue over them until they were slick with spit.

"Yeah, get 'em nice and wet." Inuyasha whispered, continuing to slowly masturbate Hakkaku's cock.

After a few minutes, the hanyou removed himself from the other seme's mouth and placed the drool-covered fingers between the wolf's buttocks. The dominant wolf gave no protest, he knew what was expected of him. He may be seme to his mate, but he, like the rest of the pack, must submit to his alpha.

Without a single word, Inuyasha entered Hakkaku. One finger at first and then a second; slowly thrusting in and out with every jerk on the wolf's dick.

"Do you like this?" The hanyou asked. "Pushing inside of you like this?"

"Ye…Yes." Hakkaku answered, roughly gripping the Inu's thighs every time the tips of those claws touched that special spot inside of him.

"Yes, what? Teased Inuyasha as he quickened the pace.

"Yes I like it! It feels so good."

"Keh, I thought so. And it seems that your mate is enjoying it too."

Turning his head to look at Ginta, Hakkaku saw that the demon had risen out of the water was now sitting on the edge of the pool. He was panting heavily and rubbing his returning erection.

"Let's go help him out." Continued Inuyasha as he withdrew (resulting in a small protest from Hakkaku) and positioned the wolf in front of his mate. Placing a hand on the seme wolfs head, he slowly bent him forward; moving along Ginta's body.

The uke reached up and placed his hands on either side of his mate's face. "I love you." He said and then kissed his brother passionately.

Their alpha game them a few moments to show their lover for each other before encouraging Hakkaku to go lower. Soon the wolf came face to face with the head of his mates throbbing member and without waiting for instruction, he opened his mouth and all but swallowed the length; sucking hard and waiting for his lover to start moaning.

Inuyasha stepped back and lustfully watched the pair. Ginta had thrown his head back and was gently thrusting into his mate. Hakkaku had begun bobbing his head up and down and running his hands over his mates chest.

Lowering his gaze, the Inuyasha stared long and hard at the spiky-haired demon's well shaped ass. It looked so inviting, the way it peaked out of the steamy water; spread wide and open.

Taking hold of the wolf's hips, the alpha slowly pushed past the ringed opening and began to pump into the hot passage.

Hakkaku let out a sharp sound of pain and his entire body tensed. No one had ever taken him before and he felt like Inuyasha's girth was tearing him in two.

"Relax," Inuyasha said rubbing the wolf's back in sympathy. "Just keep sucking Ginta."

Hakkaku shuddered at the Inu's words; they so echoed the advice he had once given a certain monk when he was in this position. But eventually he too returned to pleasuring the cock in his mouth as the body behind him continued to fill him.

Inuyasha fucked the wolf as gently as possible. Once he was completely sheathed, however, he took to making long hard strokes. He grunted from time to time, Hakkaku was almost as tight as Kouga had been their first time.

Speaking of Kouga; the long-haired wolf could no longer stand being a mere spectator. Moving over to the three, he gave his mate a quick kiss and then disappeared into the water.

After a minute, Inuyasha had begun to wonder where his mate had gone when suddenly Hakkaku let out a muffled scream and gave several wild humps into the water. The hanyou smiled and started timing his own thrusts with Hakkaku's; speculating as to just how long Kouga could hold his breath.

This was way beyond anything that Hakkaku had ever fantasized about and every part of him burned with lust. He was hastily fucking Kouga's mouth, being taken by his alpha, and using his mouth to drive his mate mad. The wolf soon abandoned all control. Pushing back, driving forward, and sucking like a starving pup.

All of a sudden a tingle shot up the wolf's spine, and he knew his release would arrive far sooner than he'd like. He was going to cum and nothing on this earth could stop him now.

His three companions felt his body go ridged. He gave short, heavy screams around the cock in his mouth and clamped down hard on Inuyasha; nearly causing the hanyou to come as well. Hakkaku could feel his seed filling Kouga's mouth and then the sensation of his former alpha swallowing; which made him cum even harder.

Finally he went limp and Kouga rose from the water; running his tongue over his teeth and lips.

Spotting the lustful look on Kouga's face, Inuyasha abruptly pulled out of Hakkaku and all but jump onto his mate.

"I won't last long." The hanyou said shamelessly as he picked his mate up and slide into him.

Kouga only shouted in reply; with every thrust Inuyasha hit that bundle of nerves inside of him. He wouldn't last long either.

Over and over the Inu fucked his wolf, nipping his nipples until they were red and puffy. A knot was forming in the pit of his stomach and tightening his grip on his mate, Inuyasha cam. Plunging in as far as he could and then pulling out quickly, he gave Kouga the breeding of his life.

Throwing back his head and feeling the warmth of Inuyasha's seed; Kouga screamed. "I…I…INUYASHA!!!!!!!!" His voice echoing off the mountains as he sprayed the both of them with his own salty fluids.

Losing their footing, the pair fell into the water; resurfacing just in time to watch Ginta ejaculate into Hakkaku's mouth. For several minutes they rested together in the hot pool; allowing the water to remove the sticky evidence of their lovemaking.

"Let's go." Inuyasha said, rising from the water.

The wolves silently followed and left the hot spring. The group shook the water from their bodies (like any respectable canine would do), retrieved any belongings they brought and headed toward the alpha's private passage.

Picking Tetsuiga up, Inuyasha took a moment to see if those other wolves were still wearing looks of disgust on their faces. Snickering, he saw that every member of the party was at some stage of mating. And he smiled noticing that at least two of them were either siblings or close cousins.

His job done, he turned and sprinted to catch up with his own group. And upon reaching the sleeping chambers he jumped on the pile of furs and opening his arms invitingly, he waited for his wolves to join him. They did, nearly clambering over each other to reach him.

Pulling Kouga close to him, the hanyou addressed Ginta and Hakkaku directly. "You two can sleep in here tonight but tomorrow you gotta go back to your own place. Kouga and I have….plans."

Lying back he waited for the others to find comfortable positions; thoroughly enjoying the feeling of three hot bodies pressed against his own. And the last thought he had before falling asleep was how he really could get used to being touched…at least a little.

Wow, my hands hurt again. And again it's from the writing. This is a pretty long one isn't? I think there maybe 2 more chapters to this before it's over but we'll see. And if you're curious, I got the idea for the wolf packs den from the manga series. At one point, Inuyasha and friends walk under a bridge and find themselves in a grassy meadow right beside a house. Not to mention that Seeshomaru's mother has a castle in the sky; I figured the wolves should have a nice place too.

Ok, on to the reviews:

Wolfluv - Wow, thanks for the ideas. If can I can use any of them I will try to fit them in.

Solitare1 – Color problems huh? Well consider this update to be a little corrective surgery.

Vexed Wench – Ok here it is.

Zak – Don't worry about being repetitive. Praise helps me write faster; flames slow me down because I have to stop and have an argument in my head with the person who wrote them.

DemonLadySesshomaru – Yeah Inuyasha understands and I have a few ideas about just what Kouga's going to do when he gets to be in charge. I thought about putting a small fight scene in this update but it seemed out of place. The pack loves Kouga and Kouga gave Inuyasha his approval, so I figured the pack would at least give the Inu a chance. He'll also be getting more advice in the next update.

Minkuru – Excellent, this is a long update I think you'll enjoy it.

Drowning faith – Thanks, if you want to share your ideas let me know. Ideasmore ideas.

Jamarie – Stop and take a breath, the update is here now. No Naraku has no control over Kouga now that he's bound to Inuyasha but that doesn't mean he isn't a danger and that he won't show up unexpectedly (hint, hint). Glad that you liked the sex scenes, I've never written them before and each time I try something new (as seen above). And if possible I may write an alt story, maybe one where Inuyasha doesn't save Kouga or when the mating doesn't work and the wolf remains a pet. Who knows?

DemonQueen17 – Thanks for catching that. FF posting method was new to me and didn't know what I was doing.

Shinna – Thanks, I hope you enjoyed this one.

Ok everyone I'm working away and the next update might be smaller but it may come really soon.

Later! J


	13. Chapter 13

Updating again. I would have had this update out sooner but I had an offer from someone to edit it and give some suggestions. Sadly she's having computer problems so I decided to release is raw again. Hope you enjoy it.

Remember to post any mistakes that you find and give me a comment or two. Makes my imagination flow.

Disclaimer: I didn't invite these people.

If there was one habit that Inuyasha wished to break, it was waking at the butt-crack of dawn. Not counting periods of injury or exhaustion, the hanyou would find himself waking just as the sun's first golden rays peaked over the horizon. It was a routine that he was unable to end and normally resulted in him feigning sleep until his companions awoke.

The morning was no different. Eyes closed and breathing softly, the Inu held his mate's body to his. And every now and then one of his wolves would let out a small murmur or move his body against his. It felt really nice but a little unsettling; and the fact that Kouga kept rubbing his rump into the hanyou's crotch WASN'T helping.

At last Inuyasha decided that if he couldn't sleep then neither would his mate; the Inu began kissing and sucking on Kouga's neck, but failed in rousing the wolf. Drawing a clawed hand across Kouga's chest, he pinched his mate's nipples but again no response other than a wag of a tail. Rolling his eyes in frustration the alpha decided to take more 'drastic' measures.

Adjusting himself slightly, Inuyasha placed his morning wood between Kouga's cheeks and pushed the head of his cock passed the wolf's tight opening and into his ass. That did get a response.

"Ah! What the-?" Kouga started to say immediately before Inuyasha used a hand to cover his mouth.

"Shh! You might wake them up." Said Inuyasha indicating to Ginta and Hakkaku.

"What, mmmmm, what are you doing?" Kouga asked as his mate slid in a little more.

"Hee, what does it feel like?" answered the hanyou, then he continued pushing into the warm embrace.

Placing a hand on his mate's lower abdomen, the wolf whispered sharply. "Wait stop!"

"Stop? Why?"

"Because you said that I could be in charge of….of….our mating today and I want to wait."

"Oh come on." Pleaded the exasperated half-demon. "I'll make it feel really good; you can be seme tonight." Inuyasha gave a few quick thrusts to try and stimulate the wolf.

"Ah! Please don't. Just trust me; I really want to do it like this." Kouga asked when his own member came to life as Inuyasha fucked him. Slowly, almost reluctantly he managed to pull himself off his mate's dick.

"Alright." The hanyou relented; surrendering to his mate.

"Thank you." Kouga turned quickly and kissed the hanyou and giving his cock a few strokes as well.

Rolling off the pile of furs, the former alpha gave both Ginta and Hakkaku a couple of slaps on the ass to wake them. "Come on you two. Let's get some food and go meet Kagome and the others before the sentries attack them." And with that Kouga grabbed his pelt and armor and ran out of the sleeping chamber.

Inuyasha watched as the two brothers rubbed their reddening backsides before dressing and running to catch up with Kouga; leaving the aroused and highly frustrated alpha alone.

The morning and rest of the day was busy for everyone. Inuyasha, Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku managed to find their friends around mid-day and were able to guide them back to the den without a problem. The gathering was filled with laughter and smiles, though Inuyasha and Kagome still seemed a little standoffish.

So perhaps it was good fortune when the elders came and whisked the Inu away for a lesson in pack history and traditions. Kouga and the brothers ended up taking the humans, Shippou and Kirara on the same tour they gave Inuyasha the previous day. The atmosphere was more relaxed though. The pack seemed more at ease with the humans than with their new alpha; which is understandable given the circumstances.

Kouga was also pleased to see that no one appeared to harbor any hostile feeling toward Ginta and Hakkaku's mating. Apparently, the events at the hot springs had spread through the den like wildfire.

Eventually the group broke up, allowing everyone to wonder around on their own and leaving Kouga plenty of time to plan his encounter with Inuyasha.

The Inu-demon, on the other hand, had to endure hour after hour of uninteresting lectures about stuff that he either already knew or did give a rat's ass about. Not to mention that his mind would constantly drift back to his morning with Kouga; the memory of the wolf's ass around his dick kept him perpetually hard and he wondered if any of the elders could smell it.

Finally when the old wolves began to argue amongst themselves over which two prominent events happened first, the hanyou made his escape. Dashing quickly down a stone corridor, the Inu came to a number of small living spaces; designed for couples and small families. Then unexpectedly a series of sounds assaulted the hanyou's acute hearing. Shouting, muffled screams, and fleshing hitting against flesh echoed from the end of the hallway; the sounds of battle. Place a hand on Tetsuiga, Inuyasha sprinted down to the last room, pulled back door-flap, entered and…

Ran back out as fast as he had entered. He had only been in there for a moment, but it had been enough to burn an image into his mind that wouldn't forget.

Ginta, Hakkaku, and some dark-haired males the hanyou didn't immediately recognize were in the middle of some…some…What could Inuyasha call it? The dark-haired stranger had had his face buried in Ginta's crotch, sucking on the wolf's dick, while lying across Hakkaku's lap receiving a rather severe spanking.

The hanyou could still hear the spiky-haired wolf's voice bouncing softly off the walls. "I thought we told you not to touch yourself until we said you could!" If the third male was in any distress, he sure didn't show it. Aside from the pained noises he made as his rear was spanked, he continued sucking wantingly on the cock in his mouth.

What is it with wolves and spankings? the Inu thought before continuing on his way.

"Alpha." Came a voice, interrupting Inuyasha's musings.

Turning around Inuyasha saw that one of the 4 legged elders had managed to track him down. "Look, don't bother trying to drag me back for more lessons. I ain't going to remember that stuff and-."

"Alpha," the old one interrupted again. "I have not come about that. I wish to speak about my grandson and your place here."

"Oh." Responded the hanyou and then followed after the wolf when he turned and went up a set of stairs. As they walked the old wolf spoke. "The messenger has not yet returned yet, this is very strange considering the circumstances. If he does not return by night fall, I suggest sending a search party."

The pair soon came to a balcony which overlooked most of the castle. Sitting on his haunches the old wolf addressed his alpha once more. "When you look out there, what do you see?"

After taking a moment to follow the ojii-sans gaze, Inuyasha answered. "I see the den, and a bunch of demons going about their lives."

"I see family." Replied the wolf. "I know everyone down there; I know their names, and who their parents and siblings are. And that is what you must do. Make this pack your family. Know them, care about them and if necessary die along side them. They will follow and obey you for now, but a true alpha must earn their love. Otherwise, you invite chaos here."

Inuyasha listened quietly, realizing the seriousness and the huge responsibility of his new world. "So, urm, who's your grandson?" He asked not wanting lapse into silence.

Turning to walk down the steps, the elder answered with a bit of glee in his voice. "Ah, I think you know him already, I believe he's in your sleeping chamber waiting for you."

At first Inuyasha didn't understand, but as comprehension hit home, he slide to a halt. "You…you're Kouga's grandfather?! I thought you were dead."

"Why would you think that?" The wolf asked curiously.

"Well, it's just that Kouga's dad is dead and well…"

"Ah yes." He said sadly. "My son, first alpha in our line you know, died in a futile attempt to save his mother in the war. I miss them terribly. I think, I think that is why I chose to grow old; I want to see them again. Even here, surrounded by so many, I get lonely sometimes, I'm sure you understand."

"Yeah, I get being lonely, I do." Inuyasha said solemnly.

They walked together quietly from that point on until they stopped at the alpha's private lair.

"Thank you for allowing me to counsel you on these matters, I believe Kouga is still inside waiting." The old wolf said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, uh, thanks." Said Inuyasha, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"Kouga is a fine boy and he spoke very highly of you when you arrived. There is no shame in looking to him for help if you need it. I think that your willingness to take him as a mate rather than a pet has helped many accept you." For a moment the old one's voice turned serious.

"I will admit my initial feelings of my grandson allowing himself to be taken by an Inu hanyou were…unpleasant. But you actions toward this clan, including your rather unique method of dealing with any hostility toward those two brothers, have encouraged me to look past my old prejudices. Now, get in there and breed my grandson!"

And with that the wolf departed…but not before giving his alpha one more piece of advice. "Oh and be warned, should you ever hurt him, I will bite you in a VERY painful spot." And giving Inu a toothy grin, he turned and trotted away.

Inuyasha knew, without a doubt, that the geezer meant every word; and with teeth like those, he was really going to have to make sure his mate stayed happy.

The sleeping chamber was dark when Inuyasha entered; only a few candles were lit. Walking to the center of the room, the Inu jumped when a pair of arms encircled him from behind.

"Took you long enough. Was beginning to think that you didn't want to finish what you started this morning." Kouga teased as he pressed up against the hanyou. "I did sort of leave you hanging, didn't I?"

"Yessssss." Hissed Inuyasha as his mate rubbed his hardening member through his hakama."

"Then don't move….Mutt."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the word he hadn't heard since Kouga was first collared. But he protest; he'd let his mate have his fun.

Seductively Kouga started to loosen the Inu's clothing. First the hitoe fell to the floor, followed by the white undershirt. Kouga stood there for a moment, his hand being the only think keeping Inuyasha's hakama from sliding down. Lowering his head, the wolf ran his tongue playfully over his mate's lips; darting away quickly when he was nearly pulled into a kiss. At last, Kouga released his grip and the last bit of Inuyasha's clothing joined the rest of his belongings, leaving him naked.

Kouga walked around his mate, inspecting him as a hunter might inspect his prey. Inuyasha blushed a little; he couldn't help it. He felt vulnerable having his clothes pooled around his ankles and not knowing what the ookami had planned for him.

Slowly, Kouga bent forward (letting the Inu's hard cock rub his face as he went) and picked up the red obi. Standing back up, he ran his fingers along the length of the smooth material.

"Yes, this will be perfect. Close your eyes!" He commanded.

Heart beating like a drum, the hanyou lowered his eyelids and allowed his mate to tie the red ribbon around his head, effectively blinding him.

For a few moments nothing happened, Inuyasha just stood there waiting for his mate to make the next move. Kouga was still in the room, his senses told him at least that much but he-

Then swiftly a pair of lips pressed against his own and a wet tongue tapped on his teeth; demanding entrance. Kouga kissed the Inu long and hard; mimicking the dominating technique that Inuyasha had used on him so many times. Pulling the smaller demon to him, the wolf lovingly caressed his body. Running his fingers through his silver locks, squeezing the ass part of him wished he could fuck, and giving that glorious dick a few good jerks to keep his mate frustrated a little longer.

Releasing his lips, Kouga stepped away from the hanyou and took the image in. His naked mate was putting out waves of arousal with every breath, his cock was hard and ready; a little bead of pre-cum resting at the tip.

Placing his thumb on it, the wolf began to spread the clear fluid around the swollen head. "Undress me." He purred.

Cautiously Inuyasha reached out and began to search for the ties holding the wolf's armor together. After fumbling a little, the protective covering fell away revealing Kouga's bare chest. Inuyasha's hands immediately dove for the wolf's pelt, but Kouga caught his hands.

"No, with your teeth." Said the former alpha with a mischievous tone.

Inuyasha pressed his lips together; clearing thinking about ending this here and giving his mate a good fucking. But he took a breath and sand to his knees. Opening his mouth he bit into the fur and tried to pull it off. It took several attempts, forcing the hanyou to move along Kouga's waist; biting and pulling, biting and pulling. But eventually the pelt joined the rest of their clothing on the floor and Kouga's aroused cock promptly smacked the Inu in the face.

"As long as you're down there Mutt…" Kouga said smearing pre-cum on Inuyasha's face before moving his member between his lips and placing a hand on the back of his head.

His mate took him in without complaint, bobbing his head up and down, tasting the wolf's pre on his tongue.

Kouga breathed out a contented sigh. Inuyasha's mouth was so warm and wonderful. He could cum right here, fill the hanyou's mouth and make him swallow it. No…he would wait, there was so much more he wanted first.

Pulling out, Kouga helped the Inu-demon to his feet and guided him to their bedding. Laying him face down on the furs, the wolf began lightly massaging the hanyou's feet, calves, and then his sweet ass. Kouga spent a rather long time below Inuyasha's waist, rubbing out knots, tickling his feet (which were surprisingly sensitive) and kneading his buttocks just for the fun of it.

Traveling upwards, he took one of the hanyou's ears into his mouth and began licking it. Gently he slid his body up and down Inuyasha's, simulating mating. Sadly each time his cock moved between the Inu's cheeks, it softened and shrank. The wolf didn't stop though; he had been expecting it and Inuyasha didn't seem to mind the humping. All he did just moan and wiggle a little.

Sliding back down, the wolf licked his way along his mutt's spine. And spreading the twin buttocks, he looked hungrily at the Inu's tight, untouched entrance. Blowing softly on it, Inuyasha instinctively clenched and shivered. Smiling, Kouga lowered his head and penetrated the hanyou with his tongue.

"Oh! Oh hells! Do that again!" Demanded Inuyasha.

Oh I will. Thought the wolf, wiggling his long tongue inside the smaller demon's rear. He twisted and turned the dripping appendage; going as deep as possible and trying to loosen the hole up. Kouga even lifted Inuyasha's hind end just to get a little further inside. All the while the alpha was panting and his dick was slapping his stomach.

When Kouga felt that his mate was ready, he pulled back. Keeping the hanyou's head on the furs, he set Inuyasha onto his knees. As he expected, the Inu's balls were swollen and filled; just the way the wolf had planned. Keep his mate frustrated long enough and he might just do anything Kouga wanted.

"Wanna cum?" He asked his mate as he squeezed the dangling sacs.

"Uh-huh" panted the blinded hanyou.

"I'll let you, if you let me…" Kouga pressed a finger against the drool-covered hole.

Inuyasha didn't growl, his cock didn't deflate, nor did he freak out and end this little game; he actually pushed back, taking the tip of the finger inside of him.

He must really need to cum Kouga observed, pushing in slowly. After a few minutes of careful pumping, the wolf was able to add another finger and started 'fucking' his mate. "That's me inside you mutt, that's me making you moan." He said watching the Inu's cock drip pre-cum.

"Use your hands mutt; jerk yourself until you cum." Kouga ordered and smiled when Inuyasha grasped his length and started pumping it. The wolf kept the pace, alternating thrusting slowly, then quickly until he felt Inuyasha tighten.

"Oh it's coming!" The hanyou shouted.

In a flash, Kouga stuck his head between Inuyasha's thighs. Grasping the demon's cock, he placed the tip in his mouth and tongued it.

"AAAAHHHH!" Inuyasha screamed.

Kouga swallowed every drop of the large load and still wished for more. The taste was indescribable and he could feel its warmth radiate deep down in the pit of his stomach. Splash after splash hit the back of his mouth; the wolf gently massaged the Inu's orbs, trying to coax just a little more out.

Finally releasing the spent cock, the ookami moved out from under the hanyou's sweaty body; rubbing his ass gratefully.

"Don't relax just yet." He said. "I still want something from you." And without another word, Kouga flipped his mate onto his back and straddled his chest.

"Open up." Kouga commanded.

The blinded Inuyasha opened his mouth; expecting to feel his mate's cock on his tongue. So it was no surprise that he gave a muffled cry when Kouga turned and sat on his face.

"Mmmmmm, just like that." Moaned Kouga when Inuyasha started pleasuring his hole.

That tongue he loved so much danced around his hole wildly and then darted in and out causing the Ookami to squeeze Inuyasha's face with his buttocks.

Closing his eyes tightly, Kouga began fucking himself on with his alpha's wet appendage. It wasn't too long before that same need for release that had afflicted Inuyasha, hit Kouga. His hard cock felt like a knotted muscle and pre-cum was now dripping freely from the tip. Part of him wanted to wait; spend a little more time 'torturing' his mate, but his instincts were beginning to take over. The need to have his mate deep inside of him; making him whimper and moan. And swinging around, the wolf lowered himself onto his mate's wakening member. He took it completely, ignoring the pain for being fully impaled, and then began raising and lowering his body. The wolf clenched down on the length, the burning sensation only making him fuck himself even faster.

"Together, we cum together." The uke cried as he slid up and down rapidly.

Then suddenly, the pile of furs began to shake and both wolf and dog realized what was happening. They had both reached their climax simultaneously. Inuyasha sat up and pulled Kouga completely onto his cock; pumping madly while he coated his mate's insides. Kouga held his mates head to his chest as he smeared them both with his pent up seed.

Inuyasha must have blacked out for a moment, for the next thing he knew, Kouga was laying beside him and licking his chin submissively.

"Thank you. Thank you." The wolf repeated over and over. He was so grateful to his mate. Kouga understood that he would never be alpha again, nor would he ever be able to be a true seme. But here in this place, Inuyasha could at least let me feel a semblance of his old self. It was much but it was enough.

The hanyou lifted the wolf's face to his own and said. "Any time." And pulled Kouga into a long fulfilling kiss. They stayed there for awhile until two growling stomachs awoke, demanding food; forcing the pair to head for dinner. But not before Inuyasha insisted on cleaning his cum from Kouga's ass, you know, just for the fun of it.

Back to Ginta, Hakkaku, and their 'little pet'

Miroku let the spent wolf dick fall from his mouth but made no attempt to remove his head from Ginta's crotch. He was too exhausted to do anything but breathe. Not only had Hakkaku subjected his ass to a very long, very painful spanking but the wolf had used his free hand to jerk the both of them off, TWICE.

The monk couldn't believe how quickly he had ended up in this position. The minute the two wolves had managed to separate him from Sango and the other, they immediately began sniffing his body and when Ginta took his hand and Hakkaku zeroed in on his dick; Miroku knew he had been caught. A moment later he found himself being roughly stripped and pulled over Hakkaku's lap; send his face right onto Ginta's cock.

"There now, you did very good, accepting your punishment." Ginta said softly as he stroked the monk's hair and whipping away the tears staining the monks face.

"Yeah," the seme wolf concurred. "Are you going to obey us? When we say no touching yourself, we mean it."

"I will, I promise." Miroku answered meekly.

"Good boy." Replied Hakkaku. "Now I want you to clean up the mess we made and then you can get off my lap." With that, the spiky-haired wolf brought his cum covered hand to Miroku's lips and held it there.

The hoshii didn't hesitate, not after the spanking he had just gotten. He opened his mouth and started licking the mixture of human and demon cum off his 'master's' hand. He was actually getting used to the salty substance currently running down to his belly.

"Good boy." Hakkaku said again, inspecting his now clean hand. And then the two wolves picked up the wounded hoshii and laid him (on his side) onto the small pile of furs; then lying down on either side of him.

"I…I should go. Sango and Kagome will be wonder-." Miroku began when he felt four arms wrap around him.

"We have time." Ginta said snuggling up to the monk. "Some of the females are showing them their sleeping area. And since unattached males and females aren't allowed to sleep together, you'll remain with us tonight after dinner…and every night you're that here."

Miroku didn't protest the uke-wolf's words. He just used his own arms to hold wolf tight; wondering what the two demons would do to him next.

"Hey, Miroku." Said Hakkaku licking his 'pet's' cheek and rubbing his sore ass sympathetically. "You know that if you ever ask us to stop, we will right?"

Smiling, the letch nodded his head and visibly relaxed, but tensed again when Hakkaku slid his length into his tight passage. The dominant wolf slowly fucked his little human's hole; purposely striking the same area that always drove Ginta wild.

Miroku visibly grimaced every time the wolf's body touched his reddened cheeks and he would asked him to stop, but that cock made his feel soooooo good. And with Ginta now rubbing his body against his, the monk knew that he would never be able to tell the two wolves to simply 'stop'. It didn't take long for all three of them to cum. Once the human felt Hakkaku grab him roughly and a familiar warmth deep inside of him, both he and Ginta released onto themselves.

Feeling a little better, Miroku allowed his 'masters' to clean their 'pet's' body, before he in turn cleaned theirs. Then at last, a howl informed them at the evening meal was ready and the three lovers dressed and made their way to the pack's main dining hall; though Miroku did need a little help walking.

Dinner Interrupted

Inuyasha watched as the entire pack scarfed down dinner. A mixture of ages and families happily filled the numerous stone tables that made up the hall. Even the humans appeared perfectly at ease.

Not far from where the hanyou sat, Ginta, Hakkaku and Miroku were eating. It was funny, the Inu mused, that monk was sure spending so much time with those two. So…much…time…

Thinking back to earlier today, Inuyasha turned to his mate. "Hey Kouga, do you think….nawwww, never mind."

"What? What is it?" Asked a curious wolf.

"Nothin, just thinking something stupid." Replied the alpha who couldn't quite imagine Miroku actually allow two MALE demons to spank him…A female demon slayer on the other hand, yeah sure; he was a perv after all.

Then out of nowhere, a great howl echoed through the castle. The messenger wolf had returned.

"The lord has summoned his princes, now." Kouga said rising quickly. "Come on, I'll show you the way."

And with that, the pair left; heading toward the hidden peak of a nearby mountain. Skidding to a halt, Inuyasha assessed his surroundings. There was a stone wall, not unlike the one leading to the den and a pair of wolf statues standing guard over it. The two had just begun to move closer to the wall when it swung open, revealing two demon wolves.

Kouga instinctively dropped to his kneed and placed his head to the ground. "My Lord." He said respectively.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, remained standing; evaluating the Northern ruler. Lord Miyamoto watched the hanyou for a moment before walking over to Kouga's prostrated form and touching the former alpha on the head bid him to rise.

"Kouga, you are looking well; all things considered. I hope to speak to you later but I will have words with your alpha privately first." The great leader took the hanyou prince away from his mate and walked off into the distance.

The second wolf, an old scruffy wolf with a missing eye, didn't follow his lord. Instead he turned to Kouga and began asking questions.

"Kouga, how are things? Is the pack okay?"

"Yes, Hitaro, our den is safe. Do you know of the other packs? I know about the attacks…how many were lost?"

"Thirteen dens remain." The alpha wolf said bitterly.

Kouga felt his very heart become heavy. Thirteen. Before the war there had been over three dozen packs of various sizes. Now only a handful remained and unless something was done, they too might fall. Turning to Hitaro, Kouga asked how Lord Miyamoto was planning to deal with this crisis.

"We should probably be grateful that many of the lost packs were small but every loss deeply hurt the lord. He has something, I believe, but he will not say what it is until all have arrived. I think perhaps, he sees your capture and submission to the Inu-hanyou as a sort of blessing in disguise. Your mate is quite powerful and could easily remove the lesser demons from our territory."

Kouga didn't dispute that fact, he only stared at his mate and the Daiyoukai; wondering what was to come.

"So who hasn't arrived yet?" He asked absentmindedly.

"Sano. For the last week we have heard nothing from his or his pack until a runner arrived this morning. Oddly enough, not long after your own messenger arrived. What the nature of the message was, I do not know."

Though his expression didn't show it, Kouga was a little worried. Sano and he had been close, very close. So close in fact that many speculated that they would one day be mates. Then the war happened and both wolves became alpha's of their respective packs.

Sano's late arrival and lack of communication was disturbing. If any wolf knew of the importance of being summoned and loyalty to the realm it was Sano. Where was he?

"Kouga?"

The wolf looked up to see that his mate and Miyamoto-sama were heading toward him.

"I have been speaking with your mate and I give my approval but we will see how our accent fathers will judge him. But I sense that another is arriving soon and I suspect that most, if not all, of you will react badly to this. I must command all of you not to take any action against him; unless I give word otherwise."

Kouga was confused by the wolf-lord's words. Surely this new arrival was Sano. Who else would know to come here and why would we not like it? Suddenly the weather changed. The late evening light vanished and a strange, yet familiar chill came to the air.

And if a flash of light he arrived.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha and Kouga said at once.

Wow, ok not as short as I thought it was. I finished this rather fast so I don't know really what to comment on. Kouga got his night 'being on top' and it was a real challenge to figure out how to make a submissive a dominant without actually making him into one. Did I pull it off? Also I gave all you Ginta-Hakkaku-Miroku-spanking fans out there (who knew there were so many of you?) a treat. Miroku really does enjoy it a bit more than he lets on; probably a bigger perv than his father and grandfather combined.

Bet everyone is wondering how and why Naraku has appeared. Can't wait to read your theories. And no, I'm not going to tell you if you guess right…or maybe I will…or maybe I'll change my plans if you do. Oh and btw while I was typing this out I wrote Miyamoto's name originally as Takako before I remembered that Takako is a girl's name. So if you see that name let me know.

Later

Reviews-

Minkuru – I'm glad that you liked it. I can tell you that I really didn't know what I was getting myself into when I started chapter one. Did you like this update?

Wolfluv – Sorry but there may be only one more and sort of an epilog thing. Or maybe just have two chapters, I keep finding that there a lot of info I have to put it. As for another story, we'll see. I may try to do a one-shot, it depends on what my mind produces or if someone gives me a good idea.

Nm1716 – Here's one fast update for you.

Zak – Don't feel bad, I was just messin with you. Anything surprise about this update?

DemonLadySesshomaru – Saving the lords life is pretty much the only way Inuyasha can endear himself to most people. But we'll see how things go in the nest chapter. And why Naraku has made an appearance.

Kid Leo – Ok here u go.

Firebreather339 – Wow, 8 reviews in one day. I think we have a record. 1. Yeah a bit late to vote, but hey it worked out for you, ne? 2. Thanks, I didn't want confusion in this story, so instead I went for the lengthy, kinda boring explanation and yeah I figured a sudden change in attitude in Kouga would probably kill both him and some of my readers. 3. Yeah the border is sometimes deleted when I post the story, aggravating. 4. Don't worry, it works out for him. ;) 5. Well you know what they say about that road to hell being lined with good intentions, and yes Miroku can have good intentions. I saw him have one once. 6. You know, not one reviewer has admitted to having to change his or her shorts; liars all of you! 7. What can I say? I turn into a smartass when I'm writing. 8. And yes evil too. I was really bad with Miroku this time too. I should give him a break.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I didn't invent these people.

I hope you're sitting down and comfortable because this is a long one. I'm posting it earlier than I would like but I might not get the chance to do it later. I sort of sped through it and I jumped around a lot so if I get the chance to edit it and repost it I will. Remember to be on the look out for any mistakes.

This maybe the last chapter, I don't know. I haven't even finished writing it yet but I figured I should start typing it just to keep the motivation up. If you want a short epilogue I'll see what I can do but no promises.

Ok, here we go…

Just Say the Words….

He could kill him.

The realization spread through Kouga like a fire. There was nothing to prevent him now. He was no longer bound in any manner to the vile Naraku; so he should be able to kill him.

But…if this was true then why had fate once more turned against him?

The very moment that Naraku had appeared before the assembled alphas, Kouga had lunged at him; every single inch of his body had been waiting for this moment. But just when he was a hair's breath away from striking distance, he was grabbed, turned and wrestled to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Bellowed the wolf-lord. "Control your BITCH!!" Using language well below his station, true, but Miyamoto needed Kouga's attention focused on something other than Naraku. None of them could attack the spider-demon…at least not yet.

Kouga had heard his lord's words and was sorely tempted to ignore them until he felt his mates body press against his own.

"Calm down." The Inu whispered. "Naraku wants you to attack him; I can see it in his eyes. We have to play this smart and wait for the right moment."

It didn't happen at once but eventually Kouga heeded his mate and stopped struggling and was allowed to stand. That didn't exactly mean that he was calm, oh no. Kouga was pissed.

"Why is he here!?" The former alpha yelled, pointing a claw at Naraku; who was once more clad in his classic baboon pelt rather than his post Mount Hakurei armor. "Why should he even be allowed-…"

"He is here for the same reason that we are all here;" Lord Miyamoto interrupted (his own voice straining). "To be taken into the sacred halls to be judged. As all the princes who have come before have done."

Kouga felt as if the daiyoukai's words had ripped his heart from his body, leaving only a cold and sickly feeling in its place. Naraku…was a prince. But that meant that he had taken control of one of the packs and the only alpha unaccounted for was…

It was as if Naraku was reading his mind. Just at that moment, just as Kouga finished that last thought, the spider-demon spoke.

"Do you seek proof of my claim, little uke?" He teased. "Then you shall have it."

Taking hold of the baboon fur, Naraku threw it aside and out of nowhere a second body appeared; huddling at his feet.

Had Inuyasha not been holding him, Kouga would've once more tried to kill Naraku. The messy blonde hair, the scent, the body; all them Kouga knew too well. Sano. Naraku had caught Sano and made him a pet. The poor wolf had been stripped naked and collared; the very same collar that Kouga once wore. Naraku had somehow managed to recover it.

"Don't try to cover yourself…" Naraku addressed his pet. "Your old friend wishes to see your marks of ownership. Come on, up on your knees; you should be proud of my gifts."

Eyes cast downward, Sano followed his master's order and stood on his knees; exposing his body to his former equals. Nearly everyone present locked his gaze onto the open portion of the collar; clearly displaying the dark purple spider mark.

Kouga, however, knew what Naraku wanted him to see. His eyes followed the bastard's hand as it trailed down Sano's body until a single finger lightly tapped the bound wolf's lip organ aside, revealing nothing more than a small scar.

The one time prince was nearly blind with fury; his whole body shook with an untamed energy that he desperately wanted to direct toward Naraku. His closest childhood companion had been unmanned by his worse enemy and he couldn't do anything but stand there and accept it.

"ENOUGH!" Lord Miyamoto's powerful voice thundered off the mountain walls; breaking the tension between Naraku and the other princes. "I will not have this court fall into chaos! Both Inuyasha's and Naraku's claims to their respective packs are valid and they will both be allowed to enter the Great Hall to seek the approval of our ancestors." Before turning to reopen the passageway, the daiyoukai directly addressed both hanyous. "Your mate and your…pet must remain here."

Inuyasha gave Kouga one final squeeze before releasing him. Naraku simply dropped the leash he had been holding and said "stay" before striding confidently inside.

Kouga watched as the doors that once opened for him closed. Once sealed the wolf leapt to his beleaguered friend and immediately tried to pull him toward the relative safety of the den.

"Come on, if we hurry we can make it home before the doors open again." He said trying to get Sano to his feet. But the pet didn't rise, in fact he actually tried to wrest his arm from Kouga's grasp. "What's wrong with you?! Get up!"

"I can't." Sano whimpered. "He…he told me to stay."

Kouga made several more unsuccessful attempts to move his friend until he finally gave up and dropped to the ground next to the pet.

The poor wolf didn't even look at him. He kept his eyes hidden behind a mess of hair and his face pointed toward the ground. He looked more like the boy Kouga had grown up with rather than the warrior he had met decades later.

"Sano, how did this happen?" He asked. "How did Naraku catch you?"

The pet shivered for a moment, not wanting to relive the memory. "I was leading a hunting party not far from my den. A small group of demons were ravaging the game in our feeding grounds; I though it would be a simple task to chase them off but I was wrong. It was a trap."

"A demon-witch, controlling the very air, almost scattered us the moment we attacked. We held our ground and I managed to take her head but…then HE appeared and filled the whole forest with a miasma. When I woke up, I was chained in a small dungeon with 3 of my pack-brothers. My…master killed them all without saying a single word…"

"Then he brought in three more and…and threatened to kill them unless I submitted. What could I have done!?"

Kouga didn't answer, he wasn't trying to place blame, he flung his arms around Sano and held the trembling wolf close.

"I…I let him collar me and then he mounted me and marked my neck while my closest pack mates yelled and begged my not to give in…but I couldn't let them be killed. And then the next morning, I led my master to the den and in front of everyone he…he…"

"Stop." Kouga said to the sobbing pet. "Don't say it. I know what he did to you; I saw."

"No," Sano said looking up into Kouga eyes. "He made me do it. My entire family watched me take a knife and cut…"

Kouga felt his heart split. There was nothing he could say to fix this, nothing he could do to make it better; for all his power and skill he was helpless.

Then, just at that moment, the stone doors swung away and revealed the assembled princes.

"Why Kouga," Naraku teased when he saw the wolf holding his pet so possessively. "If you wish to sample my pet's hind end, you need only ask. But won't it be a little challenging for you? Because unless I'm mistaken, mounting is something well beyond YOUR capabilities, isn't it?"

Kouga didn't hesitate; once more he threw himself at the spider-hanyou with the intent to kill. And once more he was intercepted by his mate. The wolf fought and struggled, bit and clawed, anything to break Inuyasha's firm hold on him.

"Well, I can see that you're busy right now, Inuyasha, so I'll take my leave. Kouga, I'll be seeing you soon I have no doubt." Naraku gave the struggling pair a mocking little wave as he walked past them. "Come my pet. It's late and I have so much planned for you tonight."

The frightened Sano crawled slowly to his master and wrapped his body around one of the hanyou's legs. Seconds later they rose into the sky and flew away; leaving Kouga to wail his anger at them as they disappeared.

Even after they were long gone, he continued to struggle against his mates grip. Never in his life had he felt so and so powerless. He wanted to chase Naraku down and hurt him; pound the bastard's broken body into the ground until he felt just as Kouga did. Until his face was frozen in horror as he realized the mistake he had made and how much he was going to pay for it.

He could remember how long he struggled but the wolf eventually calmed a little and Inuyasha let go. Kouga stepped away and promptly turned toward his lord and shouted through clenched teeth.

"Why!? How could you allow this to happen!?"

Lord Miyamoto, for his part, had lost the stoic composure he once had. He seemed bewildered and at a loss; as if some secret plan had just collapsed.

"I, I expected the ancestors to reject Naraku, to cast him out of the Great Hall and remove his claims to the North. But they didn't, the spirits of our ancient fathers and mothers did not rise from their tombs. They did nothing."

"So what's that mean?" Asked Inuyasha, obviously not happy with letting Naraku just fly away.

"It means we can't act against him." Answered Hitaro. "Doing so would destroy everything; the Old Magic protecting our homes would turn against us."

Miyamoto remained silent for a time, lost in thought. "I must consider these events before making a decision. Return to your packs, all of you, but take care for our dens may no longer be safe.

With heavy hearts, the gather broke up; small groups of wolves running in different directions, leaving Kouga and Inuyasha alone.

"Kouga…" Inuyasha started.

"Let's go home…please." Kouga interrupted. He didn't want to talk, not yet.

The Inu-hanyou nodded in understanding and the pair set off for the den. The moon was out in full force, allowing them a clear view all the way back and despite the late hour they found their friends waiting for them. Kouga didn't even acknowledge their presence; he walked on straight toward his sleeping chamber without looking back.

Inuyasha, however, paused long enough to wave off any questions and promised to explain after everyone rested before trotting after his wolf.

Entering the sleeping area, the alpha found that Kouga had already thrown off his armor and climbed under their bed of furs.

The scent of their earlier activities still permeated the air and despite recent events, certain parts of the hanyou's body started to awaken. But he shook it off; common sense told him that every piece of his mate was bound and determined to be miserable. A different kind of intimacy was needed here.

Loosening the ties on his clothing, he let them fall to the floor and place the Tessaiga on the top a nearby chest he pulled back the furs covering Kouga. As he settled down, he noticed that the wolf had kept his pelt fastened around his waist; obviously meant as a silent message that he wanted to be left alone.

Reaching out slowly, Inuyasha attempted to pull his mate into an embrace only to have the wolf jerk away.

"Don't." Kouga warned, but the hanyou was undeterred. Placing a hand on Kouga's shoulder, he tried to at least say something to make him feel better.

"It's going to be ok."

This was apparently the wrong thing to say because the next thing the Inu knew, he was looking into the eyes of a very enraged wolf-demon.

"Ok? OK!?" His mate shouted. "Nothin's going to be 'ok'. How the hells can yo EMBINGRRR …..

Inuyasha, wishing to avoid an argument, acted on impulse. Reaching out, he not so gently covered Kouga's mouth with his hand and spoke his mind.

"Listen to me. Naraku's going to die. What happened today, it doesn't change anything and no daiyoukai or ancient pile bones is going to stop us. Naraku will die."

Although more than a little annoyed with having a hand over his mouth, the wolf listened to his mate and despite himself he did feel a little calmer. His mate seemed to have the uncanny ability to simplify even the most complex situations.

"It's just…" he started once Inuyasha had released him. "…I keep seeing him in my mind. Sano, he was in so much pain and we did nothing. Just stood there looking at him and now he's all alone with Naraku."

"He and I were close as pups…really close." He added, one memory in particular rising to the surface of his thoughts.

Many years ago

Kouga loved the spring. The weather was always perfect, the snow was gone (meaning he wasn't stuck inside all day listening to the elders) and best of all; the various packs living near his came to visit all the time.

Today, his best friend Sano and his pack had shown up. The two younglings had been comrades since their very first meeting. They seemed to be cut from the same cloth; one of them never had an idea or a thought that the other didn't almost immediately like. And today was no exception. The two boys were doing what came naturally to them.

Being up to no good.

They had snuck out of the den to a nearby river and were having the time of their lives swimming, wrestling and slinging mud at each other. At the moment Sano was resting on a large flat stone, letting the sun shine down on his nude body; not a care in the world.

"Hey Kouga," he said. "What do you think our dads will do once they find out we're gone? Kouga? Kou-uff!"

The messy, blond haired wolf had the wind knocked out of him as Kouga landed on his back. At first Sano thought, his friend just wanted to wrestle again, but then felt the dark-haired pup thrusting his hips against his butt.

"Kouga! What are you doing?" He said once he had caught his breath.

"What do you think?" The scrawny wolfing responded as he continued to imitate the motions he had spied some of his older pack mates doing. "I'm making you my mate."

"What? Have you lost it, Fuzzy-Butt?" Said Sano, using a nickname he'd given Kouga; being secretly jealous of his tail. "I can't be your mate. We're not even of age yet."

"So what?" Kouga asked. He dropped down on Sano's body right after his would-be mate turned onto his back. Hold him tightly he continued. "We'll be old enough in a few years and then I'll make you my woman."

Sano tried in vain to push Kouga off him. "Hey, how come I got to be the bitch?"

"Because I got on top first." The other pup answered using a child's logic. "Besides, my father says I'm going to be alpha someday so I can't be the bitch. Come on Sano, be my mate. Think about it for a second. No one will be able to tell us what to do, it'll be just you and me."

Sano scrunched up his face for a moment, thinking it over before answering. "OK!" he said.

"Great!" said Kouga, squeezing his lips together and pressing them up against his newly betrothed.

The two stayed there for awhile, hugging and licking each other like they had seen their parents do. But then they were interrupted.

"Kouga! Sano!"

The pair looked up to see their dads looking down at them. The pair instantly separated and quickly covered themselves with their furry pelts.

"Daaaad." Kouga whined. "We weren't doing anything, we just wanted to go swimming."

But Kouga's father didn't speak. The two adults quickly picked up their respective pups and sprinted back toward the den. Something was wrong.

"Father?" Sano asked. "What is it?"

"One of the outer tribes has been attacked. Some kind of large demon birds. They were wiped out." He father answered. "We're returning home soon. Say good-bye to your…friend."

When they arrived, the two children saw that Sano's pack was already in the final stages of departure. While the adults spoke, Kouga pulled Sano away quickly.

"Don't forget, okay? You're my mate. I love you." He said in a whisper.

"I love you too." Sano answered as he was picked up by his mother. He gave Kouga one last wave before disappearing down the mountainside.

Present time

Inuyasha looked into the wolf's sad eyes. He didn't know what kind of relationship Kouga and this Sano guy had but he could guess. "I won't say that we can make everything better for him, but I promise, I swear after that Naraku's gone we'll do all we can to help him."

The uke wolf smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever. Kagome had said that Inuyasha usually wasn't very good with words, but Kouga was beginning to wonder if maybe those two just didn't speak the same language sometimes.

"Thanks, mutt. I guess I just…hey, what are you doing?" Kouga looked down to see Inuyasha undoing his pelt and pulling it from his body. "Hey, I do feel better now but I don't think I want to…"

"Don't get excited." Inuyasha said calmly as he tossed the fur next to the rest of Kouga's armor. "I just don't want you to feel that you have to cover up when you don't want to do anything. If you're not in the mood, than neither am I. I'd never force you."

Kouga cocked an eyebrow but kept quiet. Choosing not to reveal the fact that prior to being a pet, he never slept naked.

And then, without thinking, he kissed Inuyasha.

It was a kiss that was unlike any either of them had ever shared. It wasn't powerful or lustful. It was soft and slow; the kind of kiss that lovers gave.

Is that what we are now? Lovers? Kouga wondered as his tongue briefly caressed his mate's. The two parted, looking into each other's with expressionless face.

For a moment, Inuyasha seemed to be on the verge of saying something but whatever it was never made it past his lips. Instead he rolled onto his back, pulling Kouga's body with him as he went.

The wolf placed his head against the hanyou's chest as he settled down. He would never admit it but he loved feeling Inuyasha's arms wrap around him. It made things seem just right. Their mating had been a last ditch-effort to free him from Naraku and his destined life as a pet, but now it was changing into something so much more. Kouga wanted his seme-mate. Even if by some chance, he could be given the opportunity to break their bond and reclaim his rank as alpha, he wouldn't do it.

I think I love him was the last thought to pass through the wolf's thoughts before he fell asleep.

Elsewhere

As night set in, Miroku the monk found himself resting in the packs hot springs. He had been more than a little worried about sitting in a warm pool surrounded by once man-eating demons. His fears seemed to be confirmed when he entered the open air baths and a group of wolves looked at him like he was an after dinner snack.

Thankfully they departed soon after and he had the entire area to himself. He could now close his eyes and relax, worry free.

"Hey Miroku."

Miroku's eyes flashed open, looking up he saw Hakkaku and Ginta disrobing and entering the same bath he currently occupied.

The lecher's first instinct was to get up and leave; the last thing he wanted was for them to start something here where just anyone could walk in on them. But something about their body language told him that wasn't going to happen.

They looked…sad.

"Hey, is everything ok?" He asked them.

The two brothers looked at each other for a moment before looking back. "We're just worried about Kouga; we've never seen him like that before. Even after Kagura killed so many of our friends, he never ignored us like we weren't there."

"Yeah," Ginta added. "What could have happened there that was so bad?"

I'm going to regret doing this but… thought Miroku as he wadded over to the two wolves and sat down between them. "Don't allow yourself to worry over it too much. We can't do anything about it until tomorrow and Inuyasha will take care of Kouga, you know that he will. Just sit back and enjoy tonight; tomorrow will come just as quickly."

Almost instantly he felt a head come to rest on both of his shoulders. "Thanks Miroku, you're a good friend." Ginta said with a sigh.

The monk let out a sigh of his own, letting the hot water work its magic, only to inhale sharply when he felt a hand start to rub his bare stomach.

"Oh no, not here!" He said standing up. "We'll be seen."

"Calm down." Hakkaku said, taking his hand. "Just about everyone's gone to sleep and the only people who come around now are the night guards and they know how to keep a secret."

Before the young monk could respond he was roughly pushed into Ginta's waiting arms.

Pulling him close, the uke wolf whispered into his ear. "Kiss me."

Miroku didn't know why he did it. Perhaps he felt sorry for the demons or maybe he was feeling a little sad too. Or maybe he really was the pervert everyone seemed to think he was. But regardless of the reasons, he now had his mouth placed of Ginta's and his tongue was happily playing with its partners.

Hakkaku loved watching his mate and pet love each other. He liked to sit back and pretend that they were doing it all for his benefit. The seme-wolf smiled as he moved around the pair; his eyes widening with lust went he saw the monk's pert little bottom break the surface of the water. Then, as if on reflex, he drew his hand up high and brought down hard on the sensitive flesh. And the poor monk, not being prepared, literally screamed into Ginta's mouth.

"Just kidding." Hakkaku said. Slowly he moved his hand over the reddening cheeks before he gently parted them. Placing two fingers against the small hole, he began to massage it the way Miroku liked.

Ginta grinned as best he could while kissing the human. His mate's little jokes always helped him when he was feeling down. Not to mention that he looked really sexy when he played his "I'm the alpha" game; made the uke want to drop to all fours and whine like he was a female in heat.

Miroku was now flushed with heat and desire; all he wanted was for someone to take him hard. Forget about being seen he told himself, this felt so good. "Please." He said breaking away from Ginta's lips.

"Please, what?" Hakkaku responded. "Tell me what you want."

The poor hoshi. He wasn't going to get a break today. "I want more." He tried. "I want more of you."

Both of the wolves smiled at Miroku's attempt to avoid asking to be mounted.

"Sorry pet, I don't understand. Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you."

Miroku wanted to curse at his 'master'. He understood; why else was the wolf now draping his body over his back? "I…want to feel you…inside of me." The lecher said.

The dominant demon was tempted to make his pet say it the way he wanted but he had his own needs and this wasn't going to be the last time they'd be together. Taking his arms and wrapping them around Miroku's chest, he maneuvered the head of his cock to the monk's entranced and slowly applied more pressure. Soon he was fully immersed in his pet's warm insides.

"How does he feel?" Ginta asked his mate when the panting Miroku buried his face in his neck.

"Guh-Good!" Hakkaku managed as he moved in and out of the tight passage.

"Did you hear that, Miroku?" the uke-wolf said addressing the human. "Our seme loves being inside of you. Do you like it? Do you like the feeling of him on your back; making you submit?"

Just as the monk was about to answer, Ginta took their ridged erections in his hand and quickly began to pleasure them the both. He spoke without thinking.

"Yes! Yes I love it!" he cried.

"You want him to release deep in you, right? You want the two of us to cum at the same time!" That last one was not a question.

"Yes!" the poor monk demanded. "Please, now!"

Hearing his pet's words and then suddenly feeling the tight passage grip his cock, Hakkaku came. To be more accurate, they all did. The seme-wolf's seed poured into Miroku's ass, and he bucked wildly; burrowing as deep as he could.

Ginta and Miroku rode out their orgasms together. They held each other and humped against one another; they even kissed passionately despite the need for extra air.

Despite the heat from the water and the bodies surround him, Miroku shivered when he felt Hakkaku pull out. Though he didn't want to admit it, he really loved having the wolf mount him. These two demons made him feel like he was part of a family. A weird, perverted and somewhat atypical one but a family nonetheless. Relaxing his body, the lecher didn't bother to protest when his lovers started to wash his body. Nor did he even try to stop them when they picked him up and carried him, naked, back to their bed.

For the next three days nothing happened. The weather was good, demon attacks were non-existent, and there wasn't even a hint of a miasma. Some would say it's too quiet.

"It's too quiet." Griped Shippou to the assemble members of Inuyasha's group. "Why aren't we out tracking down Naraku? I mean who knows what plan he's come up with."

"We aren't looking for him because we know exactly where he is." Answered Sango. "He's safe inside that other wolf den, completely safe from us."

The group had spent the last few hours arguing over the best way to deal with the new developments that had taken place at the Great Hall. So far no one had offered any ideas worth considering.

"What about Sesshomaru?" said Kagome.

"What about him?" Was all Inuyasha replied, not too trilled at the mention of his brother.

"He hates Naraku as much as any of us. And he's powerful enough to break past anything defending Sano's den."

"Don't even think about that." Answered the hanyou. "Sesshomaru would be ruthless in his attack. Any wolf that got in his way would be blown to bits."

"And lets not forget that according to pack law if you attack one pack, you attack us all." Kouga's grandfather added. "We could end up protecting this Naraku from your brother."

No one bothered to respond, the disgust at the very thought of saving Naraku was evident on their faces.

And so the arguments went on and on for some time until the evening meal came and it was decided that they would continue tomorrow.

Inside the alphas chamber, Kouga and Inuyasha were kissing lightly. They hadn't been 'together' since before that night, but they had gotten more intimate. It was the little things that others seemed to notice. A rub here or a little nuzzle there; there was even a rumor that someone had seen the pair kissing outside the dining hall.

But now they were alone and Kouga was considering letting Inuyasha take him. He didn't want to deny his mate but he couldn't overcome the immense that he felt. How could he think of pleasure when his someone he loved was suffering in a living hell?

"Hey, are you ok?" Inuyasha's voice broke into his thoughts. "We can stop…"

"No," Kouga said quickly. "It's just I can't help but think about…"

Then suddenly a terrible wind swept through the castle. It seemed to come from every direction. Candles blew out; pups screamed in fright and on the wind was a bone-chilling howl.

"What is this?" Inuyasha shouted as he grabbed Tessiaga's hilt and prepared to draw it.

Kouga knew. He had heard it once before and he couldn't believe that he was hearing it again.

"He's dead." He cried over the whistling wind. "Lord Miyamoto is dead!"

For the second time that day, Inuyasha and his companions met.

"What do you mean he's dead?" Asked Inuyasha.

"The cry of the wind. It only happens when the lord has passed on." The old wolf answered for his grandson. "You must go to the Great Hall at once. And this time you must go alone."

Inuyasha turned to his mate. "Kouga, I…"

"Go" he said. "Naraku's probably already on his way."

As fast as the hanyou could, he ran; heading toward the Great Hall and to whatever else was there. Sprinting and jumping up the side of the tall mountain, Inuyasha kept his senses primed. If Naraku was going to make his move against the other princes, now would be the perfect time.

Where are you, you bastard? I'm ready for you. He thought as he slid to a halt in front of the stone doorway. It was open, clearly he was not the first to arrive. Making his way inside, his sensitive ears picked up the sound yelling and heated arguments.

"…can't believe it."

"What the hells is going on?" Inuyasha said announcing his presence. "How'd he do it? How'd Narak…"

"Surely you don't think that I, Naraku, had anything to do with this."

The spider-demon was standing over the lord's body. From the way it appeared it seemed that Miyamoto had been squired by some kind of large spear.

"He killed himself." Hitaro said in a voice of disbelief. "His attendants said that he rose from his sleep, grabbed a sword from a passing guard and just tore his own insides out."

"So as you can see, Inuyasha. I am complete innocent in the matter." Said Naraku, though his eyes glowed with a malice that all but betrayed his guilt.

"Oh you're responsible for this. You found away to get to him. You or someone working for you drove him to this."

The other princes murmured at Inuyasha's words. They all desperately wanted to believe them but it doesn't seem possible. Any being that possessed a demonic aura would have been detected by the wolf-guards or the Old Magic protecting the lord. But there had been nothing to indicate an intruder had been present. Everything had seemed normal.

"You have no proof to back your accusations, Inuyasha, and we are out of time. We have assembled here for one purpose and one purpose only. Which of us will take the place of our fallen leader? Who will be the new Lord of the North?"

"My lords, if I may speak." Naraku said as he moved away from the dead demon's body. "I believe that the death of our beloved ruler is a sign; a sign that the time has come for a new kind of leader. One who will restore the north to its former power. One who will destroy our enemies, both from without and within. But most importantly, a leader who will bring back the old ways. When demon lords were worshiped as gods and humans were at our mercies."

Standing to his full height, Naraku all but shouted. "I stand here ready to take my place as the new lord!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Inuyasha said getting right into Naraku's face. "You'll be a daiyoukai over my rotting corpse!"

"Inuyasha, do you wish to challenge Naraku's right to rule?" Hitaro asked with all seriousness. Truth be told, the aging wolf had no desire to see either hanyou ascend to the throne but he also knew that none of the other princes had the strength to win.

"You're damn right, I challenge him." Answered the Inu, who placed a hand on his sword, ready to fight.

"Very well. Tomorrow, when the sun is highest, Prince Inuyasha and Prince Naraku will battle for the leadership of the wolf-demon clans and the rule of the northern-lands. To the death if necessary."

There wasn't much to be done once Inuyasha had returned to his new home and explained all that had occurred. From his point of view, planning wasn't needed nor was any kind of battle strategy. Tomorrow, he and Naraku would fight and only one of them was going to survive.

Kagome and the others wanted to talk more, but the hanyou wanted something else. He wanted to be alone with his mate.

"What's it going to be like?" Inuyasha asked Kouga as they rested in on their bedding. "The fight I mean."

For a moment Kouga just held tightly to the smaller demon's body. The thought of Inuyasha dying while he watched made him ill. "At the very top of the Great Hall there's an arena. Once two opponents enter, they can only leave when one has submitted or been killed. The Old Magic will ensure that both of you will fight as equals. That means no sword or jewel shards; skill and heart are all you'll have with you."

"They're all I need." Inuyasha said as he ran his fingers through Kouga's loose hair. "You're allowed to come and watch right?"

"Yeah." Kouga answered looking up at his mate. "You really want me there? You're not going to tell me to stay behind incase…incase something goes wrong?"

His mate took hold of his chin and ran his tongue over the wolf's lips before kissing him gently. "Would you listen to me if I did?"

Kouga didn't even have to think about the answer. "No." He said plainly.

"Then why bother?"

Then finally, the two fell asleep.

Inuyasha inhaled sharply as Kouga's hot body bounced up and down on his dick. The hanyou had no idea how they had ended up mating and at the moment he didn't really feel like asking.

One moment he had been sleeping peacefully and the next he was wide awake with Kouga sucking on him. Then he watched as his mate rose up, straddled his lap and took him into his hot body. After not having mated for nearly four days, Inuyasha had begun to miss the tight embrace of his wolf's ass. And now, on the morning of what could be the greatest battle of his life, they weren't just fucking or breeding; they were making love.

"Kouga…I'm gonna…" he grunted, feeling the little tickle at the tip of his cock.

"Do it; fill me up." Kouga as his own member began slapping against his stomach.

Grabbing the wolf's hips, Inuyasha forced his mate down completely onto his dick. His eyes rolled back and he let out a long moan as he released his pent up seed.

Feeling the warmth deep inside of him, Kouga cam as well. He held on to the head of his own member, attempting to catch as much cum as he could before it could land onto Inuyasha.

Slowly the pair came down from their respective highs; though it took them a few minutes to recover enough to speak. Panting heavily, Inuyasha watched as his mate licked his own cum from his hands and then leaned down to clean the few droplets that had landed on the hanyou's chest.

"Why?" The seme-demon asked.

Kouga gave one last lick before answering. "I don't think you'll have time to bathe before you face Naraku and…"

"No I mean, why did you do this?" Inuyasha clarified.

"Oh, well I guess I just sort of figured if not now, then when? We don't know what's going to happen out there. Naraku is so devious; even if he looses he'll find someway to get his revenge."

Inuyasha listened and understood what his mate was trying to say. Kouga wanted to make sure they had at least one more time together. One more time when it was just them. Reaching out, he pulled his mate into an embrace and tried to comfort him.

"Hey, don't start thinking like that or we'll all be screwed. I'm coming back, you're coming back. And nothing Naraku can do it going to stop us. It's as simple as that." He said leaning up to give Kouga quick nip on his chin.

Say it, you moron. Just tell him that you love him. The Inu thought. It shouldn't be this hard, but it was; it always was. He had never told Kikyo or Kagome, the words never seemed to come out; the time never seemed right and he had always hated himself for not doing it when he had the chance. And this could very well be his last chance.

It was like his mate said, 'if not now, what?". Looking into his mates eyes, Inuyasha spoke. "Kouga, I lo…"

"Don't say it." Kouga interrupted, guessing what the hanyou was about to say. "Not yet. Not until you've killed Naraku. That way you'll have one more reason to make sure you win."

The two just looked at each other; the conversation had moved well beyond anything either was comfortable with. Time for a change.

"Hey, wolf." Inuyasha said smiling. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready for more."

Kouga let out a small gasp when he felt the cock in his rear hardening to full force.

"Oh yeah, that feels goooooood." He panted as he rose up and sank completely back onto the Inu's member.

Taking hold Inuyasha's hand he brought them to his crotch and threw his head back as his head was pinched and balls were squeezed. For the first time in his life Kouga wished for a battle NOT to happen. He wanted to be here, he wanted his mate here; just like this.

He started fucking himself on his mate's poll; not worrying about the pain, their pervious activities had provided him with more than enough lubrication. Bending forward, the wolf opened his mouth to kiss his lover and then…

"Alpha."

Inuyasha cried out painfully as the flesh wrapped around his dick constricted to the point where he though he'd pass out.

"Grandpa!? What are you doing here? Can't you see we're…busy." Kouga yelled at the old wolf, who had been simply sitting there watching as his grandson was being fucked.

"There is no need to overreact, boy, our alpha told me to be sure that he awoke well before it was time to leave." The old one said as he watched Kouga trying to use one of the furry blankets to cover his currently penetrated ass. "Please, alpha, don't stop on my account. I don't know what is wrong with this generation; so shy around family. Why not only was I present at his birth but at his conception as well. Perhaps it is only fitting that I'm present at one of his bree…"

"Old Man! Get outta here!" Shouted Inuyasha from his spot in front of Kouga.

"Very well alpha, I didn't realize you wished for privacy." And with that the wolf departed mumbling about never being able to comprehend pups.

Turning to look at his mate, Kouga looked red faced. An uke he may be but he wasn't ready to have his own grandfather see him act like one. "I guess we should get up huh?"

"Yeah, or the next one to come in will probably be Miroku and he likes to make jokes." Replied Inuyasha as he withdrew. "But first…"

Moving quickly he flipped Kouga over onto his stomach and inserted his tongue into the wolf's upturned rear.

"Oh! Uhhhhhhaaaaaa!" uttered Kouga when he felt the tongue wiggle inside of him. "What are you doing?"

But the hanyou didn't answer, he just kept moving his tongue and playing with Kouga swollen orbs. In less that a minute, the horny wolf bucked wildly and emptied himself into Inuyasha's hand.

Sitting back the alpha male, licked up the wolf's seed and finally spoke. "I didn't want to leave you suffering just because we were interrupted, plus I didn't want start 'leaking' when we went to meet the others.

"But what about you?" the wolf asked noting his mates ridged erection.

"Just another reason to make sure I win." His mutt answered with a confident voice.

Hakkaku ran down the empty hallway. Ginta and their little pet had already gone out to wish Inuyasha luck and he needed to hurry if he was going to make it in time.

Suddenly, a hand shot out from a dark room and pulled him inside.

"Well, we're off. Don't any of you worry, we'll be back and ready to celebrate." Inuyasha said as he walked pass the open doorway that led outside.

"Are you sure, we can't come with you?" Miroku asked. "We should all be there…for the end."

"Yeah, I want you all there with me but Naraku has to have some plan." Answered Inuyasha. "He wouldn't be willing to face me as an equal unless he had something up his sleeve. You guys not being there would be the last thing he expects."

Kagome walk up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Just stay safe and I'll see you soon." She said stepping back.

As Kouga and Inuyasha set out, the only one waving them off was Ginta. Searching through the small crowd, he looked for his mate.

"Has anyone seen Hakkaku?" He asked. "I can't find him."

Kouga held tightly to Inuyasha's neck as the hanyou leapt up the side of the mountain containing the Great Hall. His heart had been thundering in his chest since they had left and with every stride it became harder and harder to ignore his feelings that they were walking into a trap.

"Hold on! One more jump and we're there." Inuyasha yelled.

The pair landed by the ancient doorway and walked inside. A line of torches led the way to the arena and to the fight that would decided the fate of the northern lands, if not the rest of the world.

"Ah, Inuyasha." Naraku said upon seeing them enter. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming. I hope that you are not losing your nerve."

"Right, like you scare me." Responded the irritated dog-demon. "Let's just fight."

"Do you not wish to say good-bye to your bitch? Or have you already? The scent coming off the both of you says as much." The spider-hanyou's laugh echoed off the arena walls. Turning Naraku entered the fighting area and waited.

Hitaro approached mated pair, looking older than he ever had. "Fight hard Inuyasha for I fear for us all. Come Kouga, there is a place set up for us to watch. Sano is already there.

Kouga pulled Inuyasha into his arms and kissed him. He tried to put every single ounce of his strength and feelings into it. "Show him, Inuyasha. Show him what you can do."

Inuyasha smirked at the wolf and slapped his ass before walking toward the center of the arena.

Upon entering, the Inu walked straight up to Naraku and froze.

It felt like his body was pulsating. He felt…weak, like just at twilight on the night of the new moon. What was going on? Looking at his hand, his eyes widened to see his claws retract. He could feel his fangs pull back into his gums. By pure chance he looked up to see that Naraku was in a similar state.

The spider-hanyou's red eyes faded to a dark-brown and his skin lost it's paleness.

They were both human.

Just at that moment, Hitaro addressed them. "Our ancient ancestors have chosen the form each of you will take for this fight. Look." He pointed at the ceiling.

Above their heads pools of red and purple energy swirled against each other. Their demonic auras and between them floated Inuyasha's Tessaiga and a near complete Shikon No Tama.

"What was taken shall be returned the victor…and the loser should he survive."

Inuyasha looked to Naraku, expecting him to look shocked or angered at being reduced to a lowly human. But all that he saw was the same smug expression; as if none of this really matter.

"Begin!" Hitaro bellowed.

Inuyasha struck first, catching Naraku across the face. He watched with great satisfaction as his opponent hit the ground with a roll. "What's wrong you bastard? You spend so much time hiding behind your incarnations, you forgot how to get your hands dir-UFF!"

Naraku managed to land a kick to the Inu-hanyou's stomach as he was rising. "Do not underestimate me, little dog. You have always been my little plaything; ever since I turned you and the lovely Kikyo against each other."

And so the battle was on. Naraku could fight as dirty as he wanted, but he was still hard pressed to overcome Inuyasha's ferocity and stubborn determination. They used every skill they had. They pummeled each other with their fists, rolled around on the ground; even bit one another. Soon they were both covered in wounds, bits of blood splattered the ground every time they moved.

Part of Kouga wanted to look away every time his mate took a serious hit or feel to the ground but he kept his gazed locked on the battle. Then suddenly, the world started to look fuzzy; as if he were looking through a tunnel. He tried to look to his companions but his body wasn't responding; he felt like he was being pulled away.

Inuyasha shook his head, trying to clear the haze from his vision; he had to admit, Naraku knew how to throw a punch. But he had given as good as he had gotten. The bastard was limping on his right leg, if he attacked from that side he could finish this.

Dashing right, he threw his entire body at Naraku; so sure that he could land a crippling blow. But at the last second, his target disappeared and his head was yanked back when his hair was caught by something. The spider-demon had managed to twist his body out of Inuyasha's path and quickly pulling the Inu's hair, they both fell to the ground. Naraku had his arm tightly wrapped around Inuyasha's neck.

"It would appear that I am the victor." He whispered into the Inu-hanyou's ear.

"I'm gasp not finished yet!" Inuyasha struggled to breath and Naraku secured his hold.

"Kukukukuku, silly dog. You never really had a chance. Have a look at your mate." Naraku laughed as he twisted Inuyasha head to look at the crowd of onlookers.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw a strange glow emanating from his mate's body; it seemed to be flowing toward the shadows behind him. And then Inuyasha saw her. Kana! She was sucking Kouga's soul from his body!

No one noticed her. She gave no scent, had no demonic aura, and with everyone's focusing on the battle she could have free rein of the entire arena.

"Kukukuku, she is wonderful isn't she, my most beneficial incarnation." Naraku said, clearly proud of himself. "She could hold Kouga's soul forever or force his body to kill itself…just she did with Lord Miyamoto."

"You…choke…bastard!" Inuyasha tried to blink the dark spot from his vision. He wasn't sure but he really hoped that he wasn't hallucinating.

"Now, now. That's no way to talk to the new lord of the north and the one who now holds life and death over your loved ones. But I can be merciful. Cry out your submission now and you may live. Both you and Kouga shall be my faithful pets." Naraku leaned close enough to run his tongue up the length of Inuyasha's ear. "I'll even let you breed him, when he's not carrying my own spawn of course. Submit Inuyasha, it is over."

Closing his eyes, Inuyasha spoke. "It is over…for you!"

Just at that moment, an arrow of purifying energy shot across the arena, heading straight for the crowd of wolves. Kana turned just as it struck her in the neck.

"Na-ra-ku…" she said with her emotionless voice just before she shattered.

Instantly, Kouga felt his body become his own once more and he saw Kagome on top of Hakkaku's back readying another arrow.

"NO!" Roared Naraku.

Earlier that day

Hakkaku ran down the empty hallway. Ginta and their little pet had already gone out to wish Inuyasha luck and he needed to hurry if he was going to make it in time.

Suddenly, a hand shot out from a dark room and pulled him inside.

"Wha-? Let me go!" The spiky-haired wolf shouted, trying to pull the hand from his armor.

"Baka! Stop fighting!" Inuyasha ordered.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Hakkaku asked immediately relaxing.

"Look, Naraku's got something dirty planned for the fight and I don't know what it is, but I'm going to be someone to back me up. Here's what you're going to do: once Kouga and I head out, go find Kagome and bring her to the Great Hall, we'll leave the door open for you and make sure she has her arrows; got it?"

"Yeah sure Inuyasha." Hakkaku replied quickly as he reviewed the plan in his head. "But how am I going to get Kagome there? There's no way I run as fast as you and Kouga."

"Oh there's a way." Inuyasha said holding his open palm under Hakkaku's nose. Kouga's jewel shards glowing brightly in the dark room.

Back at the arena

"NO!" Roared Naraku.

"Yes!" Inuyasha rasped and summoning the last of his strength drove his thumb into Naraku's right eye socket.

Naraku screamed in pain as he released his choke hold and backed away trying to recover. Inuyasha didn't give him the chance.

Reaching up, the Inu-hanyou grabbed and pulled Naraku's head down and propelled his knee right into his face. Then kicking out, he sent his foot right into Naraku's injured leg; resulting in a sickening crunch.

"This isn't over, Inuyasha!" Naraku muttered as his opponent took hold of the back of his head and his chin. "I will return! I will be ba-ACK!"

With the last of his energy, Inuyasha turned Naraku's head farther than any human head could ever turn. And as the Inu collapsed he saw the life leave the wicked hanyou's eyes.

It was over. Naraku was dead.

With the final beat of his black heart, Naraku's demonic miasma dispersed and faded away while Inuyasha's aura shot straight to its rightful place. Almost instantly, Inuyasha felt better. His demon blood was alive again, healing his injuries and rejuvenating him.

Looking to his side as he stood up, he saw his beloved sword and the glowing Shikon no Tama waiting for him. Just as he bent over to retrieve them, he was tackled from behind.

As he fell back to the stone floor, a mouth covered his and strong arm embraced him. "You did it! You killed him!" Kouga between broken kisses. "I knew you could do it! Oh damn, I want you so bad right now!"

cough, cough Hitaro sounded, trying to draw attention to the fact that the were not alone. "If I may?" He said to Kouga as he pulled the wolf and hanyou to their feet.

"Let it be known that Inuyasha has claimed the northern lands as his own. He was won the right to rule through honorable combat. All hail Inuyasha-Sama, Lord of the North!"

Immediately all of the demon-wolves present dropped to their knees and bowed to Inuyasha.

Gripping his mate tightly, the nervous hanyou whispered into his ear, "What do I do now?"

By the time Inuyasha, Kouga, Hakkaku, and Kagome returned to their den the celebration was in full swing. According to Shippou, the party had started not a minute after Miroku reported that his wind-tunnel had closed.

Food and drinks were everywhere. People were dancing (a few were mating) and Miyoga and Kouga's grandfather were both telling stories made the younger pups giggle wildly. Everyone was happy…save one.

Sano, despite the death of Naraku, was still a pet; officially Inuyasha's pet, though the hanyou was still expected to mount and mark him first. He was dressed in the robe of the fire rat, much like Kouga had been not too long ago. He shied away from everyone who approached him, until Kouga came and carried him to sleeping chamber close to his own.

He told the pet to rest and promised that they would talk in the morning and that he would do everything he could to help him. Kouga then returned to the part, though more subdued.

The celebration lasted all night and well into the next day, though there were some departures. Inuyasha was the first to leave. As a new Daiyoukai, he needed to visit each surviving pack and then possibly with the other regional rulers, including his brother.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were the next to leave. They headed out in search for Kohaku; Sango's younger brother who was once a puppet of Naraku's. It was decided by all that the Shikon no Tama would remain in it's present form; until a way was found to remove the shard in Kohaku's back with out killing him.

And for the first time, in what seemed like years, Kouga found himself leading his pack. He was returning to the castle after seeing a hunting party off when he came upon a rather unique group of demons.

His grandfather, Hakkaku and Ginta, Shippou, and Miyoga were all sitting under a tree, talking. They noticed him as soon as approached.

"Hey Kouga," Ginta waved to him. "Any news from Inuyasha?"

"He sent a runner just before he left Sano's pack." Answered the wolf as he sat down. "He says that they already have a new alpha and he seems like a good guy."

"Did he say anything how many died while Naraku was there?" Hakkaku asked.

"Yeah, he just said most of them survived."

No one in the group spoke for a time. All of them reflected on Inuyasha's choice of words 'most of them'.

"This past year has been a disaster for the wolf tribes." The older wolf said, breaking the silence. "Our numbers have never been so low. When Inuyasha-Sama returns, I intend to suggest to him that all mated females and ukes be required to allow themselves to become impregnated during the next spring's mating season."

"That includes the two of you." He added looking at Ginta and Kouga.

The two uke wolves suddenly looked very nervous. Hakkaku, however, pulled Ginta onto his lap and began rubbing his mate's stomach suggestively.

"Wait a second. I know that Naraku could create offspring but are you saying all males can?" Questioned Shippou.

The old wolf took stock of the fox-kit for a moment before answering. "You boy have obviously spent too much time around humans."

"Shippou, any demon can carry young. It doesn't matter if they're a daiyoukai or a pet." Miyoga continued for his new wolf friend. "Typically all that's needed is the intense desire to become pregnant."

"Personally, I don't know why you look so nervous Kouga. You should be proud to carry your mate's pups." Said the uke's grandsire. "Imagine if you were still Naraku's pet; who knows what manner of creature he'd have you birth. Kouga?...Kouga?"

But the wolf had suddenly vanished in a swirling wind.

The sun had reached its highest point as a long figure hurried down the mountainside. His weary body wanted to rest, but an outside force pushed him onward. He was nearly to the forests, once there he could find a place to hide from Inuyasha and his wolves.

"Stop!" shouted a familiar voice and Sano halted his run when he saw Kouga standing before him.

Kouga looked at his the pet, unable to tear his eyes away. Sano was absolutely ragged. He was covered in sweat, his feet were blistered and bleeding, and his belly was distended. He was carrying Naraku's offspring.

"Sano, why…why didn't you say anything?" Kouga asked. He tried to reach out for his friend but the wolf drew back.

"I wanted to but I couldn't. He ordered me not too." Sano replied.

"That shouldn't matter. Naraku's dead, you…belong to Inuyasha now." Kouga hated saying that but it was all he could think of.

"No, no you're wrong." The broken wolf, wrapping his arms around his swollen belly. "He's in here. I can hear him in my head. He placed a part of himself inside me."

Kouga's blood ran colder at Sano's words. Naraku was alive or at least he was going to be inside of a day. "Sano come back with me. We'll get it out, just come back."

The pet just shook his head. "His miasma is flowing through my body; he would always come back." Suddenly the wolf dropped to his knees. "Kouga, I'm so cold."

The former pet ran to him and held him close. "It's ok." Kouga said. "I'm here; I'll help you." He wanted to believe his own words, but in his heart he knew he was lying. Now that he was pressed against Sano's shivering body, he could sense Naraku's presence; it grew stronger even as they sat there one the ground. "I'm going to help you; just close your eyes." He said, tears welling up in his eyes.

After a short time, the trembling pet relaxed and his breathing slowed. And as quickly as he could, Kouga stabbed clawing into his swollen stomach; ripping the foreign matter from Sano's body.

His childhood companion's around his neck tightened and he sputtered and coughed as his life's blood poured out of the wound. "Thank…you…" he whispered before he body went slack, and then Sano was gone.

Kouga held Sano's face against his own. He kissed him softly; not knowing what to do or what to think. He had just killed his childhood love; his claws were covered in his blood. The wolf's mind refused to believe it. His body began to rock back and forth and for the first time in ages, he cried. He wailed so loudly, he voice echoed through the mountain range.

Then, the only thing that could possibly pull his attention away from Sano happened. The formless, purple form he had extracted moved, or rather it slithered away trying to escape; trying to live. Kouga watched, unmoving, as it left a trail of blood and slime in its wake. Suddenly it broke open and a small cloud of miasma emerged before the mass began to wither. Kouga could have sworn that for a moment he heard a rasp 'nnnnooooooo' before the last remnants of Naraku finally died.

He didn't know how long he sat there, continuing to hold Sano's body too him. It was as if one moment he was alone and then next he was surrounded by his pack; all of them asking questions. He said nothing, except to order the entire area burned. The grass and bushes, Sano's body; everything. Naraku would stay dead this time; he would make sure of that.

Kouga knew that he should have stayed, out respect for Sano, but he couldn't. He felt numb, empty. He was covered in the blood of the man he once swore to take as his mate and its' scent filled his lungs with every breath. He walked back to the den alone, refusing to communicate other than to chase everyone out of the hot springs and command that no one enter.

For hours he sat at the edge of one of the pools, scrubbing his body clean. He could no long see any evidence of blood but he could still feel it and no matter how much he cleaned it wouldn't come off.

He was so focused on his task that he didn't realize that he was no longer alone until pair of clawed hands seized his. Looking up Kouga saw that his mate had returned.

"Kouga…" Inuyasha began. "I am so sorry. I should have realized…I…"

But Kouga didn't listen, he just threw himself into the hanyou's embrace. He wanted time to stop right here, right now. The rest of the world be damned, all he needed was Inuyasha.

"Is there anything I can do?" Asked his hanyou.

"Love me." Kouga answered. "Make me feel good."

Inuyasha nodded and stepped away from Kouga long enough to disrobe and then he joined him in the heated water. Kouga immediately started kissing him rubbing his body with his own. He slowly guided his mate to edge of the pool soft encouraged him to spread his legs.

"I do, you know." He said positioning himself.

"Wha-ah!" Kouga tried to ask just as his Inuyasha plunged into him.

"I love you." Answered the hanyou-lord as he began to thrust in and out in a slow, smooth rhythm.

The wolf could only nod, reaching up keep his mate close to him. He panted forcefully, beginning to feel the pleasure of Inuyasha moving inside of him. He didn't know or care if this was the right thing to do after what he had done to Sano, he just wanted to be happy. And as he reached his ascent, he swore to himself that he would be.

Fate had taken these two lovers to hell and back, and now they were going to build a life together from the ruins of their old ones. And no one was going to be able to stop them.

And if fate had a problem with that, then fate could go fuck itself.

Wow, long. I've just tried to proof read this and I got as far as the whole Ginta, Hakkaku, and Miroku humpfest before I realized that I was just remember what I had written and was not actually check for mistakes. I can't believe that it's been over a year since I started this. So tell me what you think. Has my writing changed at all since chapter 1? Better or worse or just different?

Got ahead and review, if I get the chance to make one more update I'll post my responses with it. If not well maybe I'll write a new story. You never can tell what I'm going to do next; I never can.

Ok responses:

Maykitty- Here it is. One huge long chapter that probably should have been two.

IceCreamXD- Thanks for pointing out the corrections. I try to go back and check for errors, but as you read above, it's really hard for the writer to check his own work since s/he knows it so well.

Yaoi-loving Angel- So many people wanted Sesshoumaru. I'm thinking of a one-shot that where he has a very important part but I didn't think he would fit in here. I did mention him though.

Yohana- Great guess. Yep Naraku's a dick and got ahold of Sano. What did you think of Sano anyways? I've never created my own character, what he any good?

Very Naughty Ottsel- Again good guess. And thanks about the comment from Kouga's grandpa; I snickered at it too. It was one of those instances where I wrote it without realizing it and laughed when I read it.

Demon Lady Sesshomaru- Yeah I agree. I thought that it was time for Inuyasha to do what he's always wanted to do. Kick Naraku's ass. What did you think them fighting as humans?

Zak- Wow, I don't think anyone else was so close to being 100 wrong. Lol that was a pretty far out theory. So do you think my idea was better?

To everyone at Y!gallery. Thanks for the favs and the friend-adds.

Well that's it everyone. Take my advice and keep trying new things. Draw, write a story, create a fantasy that would make your parents go red faced, I don't care. If you need some motivation, I recommend bungee jumping and or skydiving. If that doesn't get you thirsting for more out of life than what's beyond your front door then maybe you just need a vacation. Try for a place that doesn't have handrails.

Ja Ne!


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue

Epilogue

Ok everyone here it is. The last part of story I guess. I put a poll up in a few places to see if the story should take place in the near future or far future and with a result of about 1,000,000 to 2 we'll have a near future ending.

Here it is-

15 years after the death of Naraku

The day was damn near perfect as far as Kouga was concerned. I was mid-spring now and the sun was shining brightly in the sky; warming the land with its golden rays.

There was a slight breeze coming off the mountains that was just strong enough to ruffle the trees and keep the temperature mild and humidity down.

Currently Kouga found himself spread out across a large rock, situated next to the river that he and his childhood love had once played in. His armor was lumped together next to him and his furred pelt was open; exposing his entire backside to the warm light.

There was only one thing missing; one thing needed to make this the perfect day. His mate; Inuyasha had been called to a gather of daiyoukai and Kouga missed him terribly. It had been over a week now and still the alpha-lord still had not returned. Kouga could only assume that his mate's diplomatic skills (or lack of) were responsible for his prolonged absence.

Who woulda figured? After defeating Naraku, Inuyasha managed to drive all the hostile demons out of the north, bring help to the ailing packs and secure his position as ruler; all in one lunar cycle no less. But the simple task of speaking in a calm, polite manner seemed to escape the hanyou.

Kouga still had the scar from the first time Sesshomaru turned up to "chat" with his brother. Those two idio…

"Papa…" came a quiet voice, interrupting the uke-wolf's thoughts. Lifting his head from his arms, Kouga saw his son standing before him. At 15 years the pup was just a little older than a toddler but was already old enough to learn how much fun trouble could be. Still, Kouga had to admit that despite being a handful, the runt was exceptionally cute. The same white hair that his father had; but more shaggy and unruly. He also usually wore that innocent/curious expression which made it impossible to remain angry at him.

"What is it, Sano?" Kouga asked seeing the pup was upset.

"Make Miroku stop!" The small demon said simply.

Craning his neck, Kouga looked at Sano's (normally) favorite playmate and closest friend. The offspring of Ginta and Hakkaku was currently sitting quietly next to the rushing water; obviously trying to look as pure and guiltless as possible. Every few seconds the speckled-haired boy would glance at them; checking to see just how much trouble he might be in.

"So what'd he do?" The older ookami asked.

Leaning forward and lowering his voice to a whisper, Sano answered.

"He keeps calling me 'Fuzzy-Butt'.

Kouga had to struggle to keep from laughing. His son had actually managed to inherit his old nickname. "Oh he does, does he? Well pup, come here and let me tell you a little secret."

The white-haired boy leaned even closer; visibly interested to learn some special, intimate knowledge.

"He's just jealous of your tail." His birth-father said. "He's sad because he wants one too. Everyone wants a tail, even your father does."

"Really?!" Answered Sano incredulously. He turned and looked at the furry appendage, almost as if he was noticing it for the first time.

"Yep, it's true. But we can't ever let on that we know or they'll feel even sadder." Kouga responded, still trying not to laugh. "Now go back and play with your friend…And try to keep clean or it'll be bath-night for you."

"Ok, Papa!" Yelled Sano happily, once again worry free and no longer bothered about his new nickname.

And so Kouga watched helplessly as his son ran and tackled Miroku…right into a soft patch of mud.

Sigh bath-time tonight Thought the adult wolf as the two younglings wrestled and rolled in the wet muck; laughing hysterically. Kouga couldn't help but speculate about their relationship. Best friends obviously; maybe something more in the future, but who could say?

Sano and Miroku…

The uke-wolf grimaced a little at that name. Why Ginta and Hakkaku had chosen to name their son after that monk was a mystery. How those three had managed to remain friends after Naraku's death was an even bigger one. Oh sure the brothers claimed that Miroku's many visits were due to him wanting to learn tracking skills and that they wanted to learn some kind of mediation techniques.

But their former alpha did buy it for a second. First of all, those two wolves couldn't track the sun as it moved across the sky. As for meditating, well…Ginta and Hakkaku must be pretty bad students because the monk looked almost ragged after every session.

In fact, it was because of one of these sessions that Kouga found himself playing babysitter rather than leading a hunting party. The monk had turned up unexpectedly this morning and the brothers up and all but dragged him into the forest. Leaving Kouga to deal with two wild pups who wanted to go swimming outside the den.

Taking a deep breath, the ookami mentally shook his thoughts away and went back to relaxing under the sun. He contently watched the children playing; unaware that he too was being watched.

deeper in the forest

Fifteen years. Fifteen years since Miroku had first been taken by his 'masters' and even now his heart still thundered in chest every time they met.

He could feel it now as he sat sandwiched between Ginta and Hakkaku. Slowing lifting and lowering himself on the dominant demon's dick, while using his own body to stimulate Ginta. The wolves had already climaxed twice they had first stripped the monk of his clothing and now said monk was desperate for his own release.

He would beg for it if only Ginta would leave him alone long enough for him to speak. Unfortunately, the grey and black haired wolf was addicted to the Miroku's mouth. If the two of them weren't kissing, then Ginta was gently guiding his cock in and out of the hoshii's mouth.

The poor mortal was moaning around the tongue that kept twisting and wrapping around his own when Hakkaku's arms tightened against his waist. He felt his body being pulled back until he was sitting completely on his master's lap. Experience told Miroku that Hakkaku was about to cum…again.

Sure enough, the spiky-haired demon nipped down on the monk's shoulder and started humping as best he could. Wave after wave of hot, sticky cum flowed into Miroku's well-used ass, but Hakkaku wasn't finished yet. He wanted to put on a little show for his brother.

Pulling his pet away from his mate, he lowered himself to the ground; allowing the human to rest on top of him; pushing has hard as possible he emptied himself as deep as possible. Raising his head, the wolf latched on to his pet's neck and began sucking hard enough to leave a rather distinguishable bruise.

Miroku hated it when they marked his neck; it always led to questions from Inuyasha and Sango…especially Sango. The lecher had lost count of the number of times that this little 'arrangement' had almost been discovered. Miroku had considered ending it several times; even tried to after the first of his four daughters had been born. He swore to settle down and remain faithful to his wife.

He lasted almost one lunar cycle before running back to the mountains and his waiting masters.

And now here he was, pressing his neck into the sucking mouth, ensuring that the bruise would be even darker than usual. Because deep down he loved belonging to his wolves as much as they loved 'owning' him.

Opening his eyes, Miroku watched Ginta jerking himself off. He loved the way the wolf did it. Slow and seductive, every move was deliberately meant to torture anyone watching with horniness. After several minutes, Ginta's eyes rolled up and his back arched. Then several long ropes of warm seed sprayed across Miroku's stomach, chest and lips as the wolf panted and humped his hand.

"Oh, Miroku," Ginta purred as he bent over the monk's body and licked the cum covered lips. "Watching Hakkaku breed you is one of the most beautiful things in this world."

"Please…" Miroku pleaded, finding his voice.

"Oh what's wrong pet?" Hakkaku wondered, releasing the human's neck. "Is there something you want?"

"Yes, yessss can I….finish?" Asked the revved up monk.

"Yeah sure you can…Hey can we do it the special way?" Asked the seme, lapping at the mark he had made.

Miroku groaned a little. Their 'special way' was the most humiliating, and yet oddly, the most pleasurable method of getting him to cum. But he rapidly shook his head yes and let Ginta to pull him to his feet.

Wrapping his arms around the uke-wolf's body, the monk began to kiss him again. For a time nothing happened, then a sound of rushing air and…

WHAM!!

The human all but screamed into the demon's mouth as Hakkaku started spanking his already sore ass.

WHAM! Came another hit and more of Miroku's breath was sucked from his body by Ginta. Then came the hands; a pair of wonderful hands gently squeezing his balls and stroking his dick. And with each spank those hands became firmer; bring Miroku closer to his release.

As both the spanking and stimulation continued to increase, the monk began to cry, whether from the pain or the pleasure even he didn't know. Soon he was madly thrusting into the hands then pushing back to receive another hit. Never once did his lips leave his master's. And then he came, releasing all this pent up fluids right into Ginta's crotch. He broke their kiss and yelled with winded breaths while his masters held him in place.

Once he was finally spent, the human was lowered to his knees and without being asked, he leaned forward and began to lick his cooling mess from Ginta's member and sac. He didn't stop until he had brought the wolf off one more time.

The three companions soon found themselves on the laying on the ground embracing each other. Miroku could feel their bodies moving against his; spreading their cum as much as possible. He knew they instinctively wanted him covered in their scents, even if it was just for a little while.

"That was perfect." Hakkaku said with a contented sigh. "I'm thinking about not letting you go back to the human village this time."

The monk smiled. The seme-wolf said that every time and every time Miroku half-believed him to be serious. Truth was, he had often wondered when the wolves would tire of him. They hadn't aged a day since they first met all those years ago. While he, though still in his prime, was no longer a child; he was a full grown man.

But every time these thoughts surfaced he remembered what they told him after his second daughter had been born. The brothers had told that he would always look the same to them and that they'd never let him go…even after a 150 years.

"We should head back soon." Ginta said addressing both his mate and lover/pet. "Before Kouga kills our son."

"We have a little more time." Hakkaku responded, placing the head of his member at Miroku backdoor. "But when we do get back, it's straight to the baths, little pet. You smell more like a well-bred bitch than a human.

Back at the river

The sun had reached its peak awhile back and was now beginning to wane slightly.

Probably time to go concluded Kouga, noting that the wind had picked up a little. Moving his hands to his pelt, he was just about to close it around his exposed rear when something landed on his back.

Surprise and shock ran through the wolf's body and he attempted to buck off whatever it was when a voice spoke.

"Yo."

"Arg Inuyasha!" The agitated wolf yelled. "How do you always manage to sneak up on me?! Get off my back!"

Inuyasha laughed and rolled to the wolf's side. "It's no mystery. I just wait for you to get that dreamy look in your eyes, then I pounce." Leaning forward, the hanyou nibbled his mate's ear. "Mmmmmm, I missed you."

The wolf tilted his head closer to his mate, enjoying the attention. "I missed you too. What took so long? You and your brother start fighting again?"

"Only once this time; didn't even draw swords. I think he's either starting to like more or even he can't find a reason to fight when we actually agree on something."

"Agreed on what?" Asked Kouga, shaking a little when his mate traced a sharp finger down his spine.

"About the humans. Some of the lords wanted to obliterate their villages. Keep them from getting to great in numbers. But Sesshomaru and I convinced 'em not to."

For a moment Inuyasha was silent, and then he continued.

"I also went to see Kagome. She's happy. Works at her shrine and as some kinda healer."

"Oh." Was all Kouga wanted to say. Kagome was always going to be a sore subject for the both of them; best to leave it alone.

"You know, I really did miss you…a lot." Inuyasha said again, this time squeezing his wolf's ass and spreading his cheeks.

"Are you serious?" Asked the uke-wolf, feeling something hard pressing against his thigh. "Your son is right over there with his best friend."

But Inuyasha was already using his free hand to loosen this clothing. "So? We'll just tell him that we're wrestling; just like last time."

"I don't think he believed us last tim-uhhhh!" Kouga unconsciously thrust his rear into the air and lifted his tail when Inuyasha's wandering fingers began massaging his hole.

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" The seme asked.

"Noooooo…" was the wolf's only response.

"Didn't think so."

The hanyou-lord slide down his mates body to the little hole that he was been teasing. After over a week of celibacy, the Inu was going to give it quite a workout. But first he needed to prepare the little opening.

Lowering his mouth between the twin cheeks, Inuyasha ran his tongue over the surface of the little bud; his mate's moans were like music. Slowly he pushed it open and went as deep as possible.

Kouga tried to keep his body relaxed but feeling his lover's tongue wiggle around inside of him made it impossible. Reaching down, the former pet gently rubbed his ridged member and heavy balls. It wasn't long before his hands were slick with precum. Oh that amazing tongue.

"He's ready Inuyasha thought as he gave the hold one final 'kiss' before withdrawing. Kicking off the rest of his clothing, he covered the wolf's body with his own. Lining his cock up, he simultaneously bit down on Kouga's mating mark and hilted himself.

The hanyou let out a muffled moan as the tight passage embraced him. Slowly he pulled in and out; wanting to last as long as possible. Using his weight he trapped Kouga's hands below their bodies, effectively preventing his mate from pleasuring himself.

Inuyasha kept the pace slow despite his mate pleading for more. Until at last the seme was ready to move on. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Breed me, hard!" Kouga responded.

Pulling out suddenly, Inuyasha lifted and flipped his mate onto his back. Thrusting back into Kouga's firm ass, he kissed the wolf and bent his head down slightly. Finding one of his mate's erect nipples, Inuyasha took it into his mouth and began to suck. Prior to the birth of Sano, Kouga chest had already been pretty sensitive; but now all the hanyou had to do was touch one of the little red nubs to make his wolf melt into his arms.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Kouga yelped, grabbing Inuyasha's head to keep it right where it was. He could feel his mutt's tongue swirl around his right nipple; every few seconds a fang would graze the tender flesh, making the wolf clench down on the dick filling his ass. These were the moments which Kouga wanted to last forever. Inuyasha would dominate and yet serve him; bringing them both bliss. How could he ever refuse his mate?

Inuyasha worked over his mate's chest while at the same time massaging that special spot inside of Kouga. It wasn't long before they both came.

The submissive wolf's cock, sandwiched between their bodies, leaked it's fluids over their stomachs before dripping down and soiling the ookami's pelt. Inuyasha released a generous amount of cum into Kouga; so much so that it took several minutes before he was ready withdraw.

Resting next to his exhausted mate, the hanyou went back to kissing the wolf; though more gently and loving this time. "I never want to be a part from you for that long again." He said pulling Kouga close to him.

Kouga just kissed him in response, then he laid back only to jump forward again when his butt met something cold and slimy. Looking down he saw that his furs were covered in the sticky cum leaking from his ass. "Great you ruined my furs." The wolf said accusingly. "What am I going to wear back to the den?"

Inuyasha wasn't sure whether Kouga was actually upset or not. To be honest, he didn't really care. He was too busy whipping the rest of the cum across his mate's ass. "Don't worry about it." He muttered as he moved on Kouga's cock and sac; placing his scent on his bitch so that everyone with a nose knew that the alpha had returned home. "You can wear my hitoe until we get back to the castle. Besides, it's not all mine, you know."

Kouga could only smirk at the truth of his mate's statement. "So should we head back now?" He asked noting the setting sun. "The elders probably have a list of things to talk to you about…I've kinda been avoiding them."

"Keh!" Answered Inuyasha. "They can survive a little while longer without me. Besides, I'm not finished with you yet." And with that he pulled his wolf onto him, so that Kouga was straddling him. His mate grinned at him and lifted himself to his knees and then sank back down on the Inu's reawakened member. Slowly the uke started to fuck himself on his seme's dick; both of them loving each other and completely unaware that they were being watched.

In the trees above them

"You're right, Sano. They don't look like their wrestling to me." The wolf-pup addressed his friend in a whisper.

"Then what are they doing? It looks like it hurts." Answered Sano.

"I dunno," Miroku replied watching the scene below them. "but I see my parents doing it with Uncle all the time when they think I'm asleep. Uncle Miroku cries sometimes but he always asks for more. Maybe we should ask the Old Man about it."

Sano considered for a moment, his tail swishing a little as he thought. "Maybe but great-granpa says so many weird things, who knows if he's telling the truth. It's stupid, if it hurts then why do they keep doing it so much?"

Miroku peered down at the mating couple and took a deep breath through his nose; almost immediately he leaned back and shook his head wildly. "It smells weird too." He said covering his nose. "But they sound like they like it, a really lot."

The two pups glanced down once more then as one looked back at each other and in quick, high voices asked:

"Wanna try it?"

Well there it is. Probably the very last chapter of Choices. I hope you like it because I didn't really plan much of it beyond the beginning. I wasn't even going to have much of Miroku and the brothers beyond a few sentences but then I went back and read the reviews and I realized that a huge portion of readers really liked them.

Maybe someone should consider writing a full-blown master/pet one-shot involving those three.

Ok, there are a few unanswered reviews from the previous chapter so here are the answers:

Milana Despana: Thanks for the great review. I hope you like this update.

Dnight- Here you go

Bishbeau- Thanks, enjoy-

Zak- I was really trying to throw a surprise or two into the last chapter. I don't know about you but if I can figure out what's going to happen to whom well before the end of the story; the whole experience is kind of lessened.

You've been reading all of this on your phone? Wow, congratz on getting the computer internet back. Keep writing your stories and post them asap.

Well that's it everyone. I'm posting this right after I give it a quick spell check. If you see a possible mistake, just let post it.

Bye


	16. Chapter 16

Hey all. I know it's been forever but I'm back at uni and I've got a light semester so I've decided to do some writing. Here's some ideas that I've been knocking around.

1) It's the modern era. Youkai still exist but are hidden from humans. The Inu family decides to ally themselves with our favorite wolves in the north. Naturally there needs to be a marriage and guess which wolf prince and Inu hanyou are selected to be married. Naturally Inuyasha isn't to happy with the arrangement, but Kouga and his own pack of horny wolves are willing to give it a try. And, yes, Sesshoumaru makes an appearance.

2) It's mating season for Youkai (I know it's been done to death but I've got a few ideas that I think are new) and Inuyasha gets dragged up north for a whole lot of sex. Not too much of a story beyond that.

3) It's been about 50 years since the series ended and most of Inuyasha's friends have passed on. He's still living at the village but he's becoming more detached with life as time goes by. It turns out that youkai and humanity are parting ways and Kouga (and someone important from his past) wants to bring Inuyasha into his pack. Trouble is Inuyasha not only has to learn how to really live in the youkai world but also the rules of the wolf tribe. And I think we can all guess how Kouga's going to teach him.

4) You think all of my ideas are crap and you have a suggestion of your own or you think I should just come up with a new one myself (which definitely could happen).

Also if you have any suggested scenes or fetishes you'd like to see, let me know. I've already had requests for a spanking scene and/or bondage so keep them coming.


End file.
